Super Secret (Not so Much)
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: It was Unexpected, Unplanned. But not Unwelcomed, Lena and Kara both think. The only problem they face, is their families.
1. Chapter 1 A Super Surprise

**Rated: T**

 **Language, Suggestive Scenes and Minor Violence.**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, slight Humor, Hurt/Comfort, and Fluff,** _(Yes, I consider Fluff a Genre) XD_

 **Note :**

 ** _Editing in process_**

 _Mind the mistakes Please._

 **End Note**

 ** _Chapter: a_** ** _Super Surprise._**

Lena was never one to be nervous or anxious. Lena was never one to be afraid or secretive.

Lena Luthor was never one to make mistakes.

well, she didn't think of it as a mistake, but it was definitely an accident.

a very unforeseen accident.

Lena was anxiously awaiting the arrival of a certain super, she paced nervously in her penthouse apartment, she had her arms crossed across her chest, she chewed on her bottom lip lightly, she felt a swirl of emotions building in her chest, her heart was racing, it thumped so hard against her chest, she thought her heart would burst out.

the tension and apprehension was thick in the air as she paced back and fourth, she was trying to find a way to word what was happening to her, she was afraid of many things suddenly, she didn't think it was possible, she didn't expect this.

She released a shaky breath as she paused her pacing to stop by a glassed coffee table, a napkin resting on the table, in the nakin was the very thing that concerned her grately.

A pregnancy test.

Lena Luthor discovered she was pregnant.

and she was certainly left stumped.

When she suddenly felt the urge to eat an actual burger, she had asked Jess to fetch one for her, Jess was shocked, but did what was asked of her, and as Jess finally returned with the burger and fries in hand, Lena took the food and began to eat it, the taste was ever so amazing, delicious and delectable, it was like heaven. Jess had long gone to her desk by the time Lena finished the meal, she was surprised herself, but supposed it was okay to indulge herself at least once and a while.

but as she thought this, the food found its way back up.

And a good scream for Jess and a car drive back home later. Lena felt another urge to eat junk again. But she pushed it aside and thought of just ordering a sald instead. and it actually stood down this time.

She thought of giving Jess a raise again, Jess panicked as she entered the office to see Lena throwing up into the trash bin, Jess kindly held her hair, kneeling beside her, tenderly rubbing her back, she apologized profusely, blaming the place she got the burger from. But Lena nodded, she said it was good, she liked it, but the food just didn't stay down.

and well, yeah.

the next day it wasn't any better, and also the following day, and suddenly Lena began to get the hints, she touched her stomach for the first time with the thought.

What if she was?

and so, the Luthor made her trusty secratary, Jess, run to the pharmacy and get the 'test'. and god was she shocked when it came back positive, she took a total of 6 tests to be sure.

and suddenly it all began to make sense. She gained a good pound or two maybe even three, her diet wasn't exactly cutting it, and she kept 'returning' her food.

she doubted it, she wanted to.

But She realized that there in fact was a viable explanation to how she became this way, to how she suddenly had a small being growing inside of her. To how life was growing inside of her.

Supergirl.

or rather, her best friend.

Kara Danvers.

God, she didn't think about the possiblities then, she and the girl of steel had shared a bed a few times before, and nothing came of it, but now, it would seem that their passionate love making and body worshipping had finally produced a product.

Lena had never had a problem like this. Never, and she certainly didn't think she'd ever have this problem.

before Lena could think more on the problem at hand and stress herself further, a knock came at her door, Lena turned around, nervously she walked to the door, she hesitated for a moment.

She called Kara, the Alien responsible for no doubt helping her create the small life growing inside of her. Emerald eyes teared up, fear growing more and more, thoughts on what if Kara didn't like what she was about to hear, thoughts that Kara would be disgusted and detest the idea of a half Kryptonian/Human child roaming the world.

what if Kara left her?

and as Lena was getting lost in thought, Kara knocked again, "Lena, I can see you standing there."

Lena released a shaky breath, she sucked in a breath and finally opened the door, as she opened the door, a certain blonde greeted her with a small concerned smile a bouquet of beautiful flowers.

the ravenette trembled slightly, she felt tired suddenly, and cold.

Kara rose an eyebrow and quickly out of a strange urge to hold her wrapped her strong arms around the woman, holding her close, "Babe. What's wrong?", Kara asked softly as she felt Lena tremble against her body.

Lena began to quietly whimper.

and Kara knew something was wrong then, Lena hardly ever cried, ever. it broke Kara's heart to see the woman she loved very much, hurt.

Kara did the next best thing, she closed the door behind her, the flowers fell the floor, and Kara easily picked the Luthor up, she carried her to the couch, she sat down with Lena curled against her, the woman was in her lap.

Kara's heart ached, "Lena, Baby. Tell me what's wrong? Is it Lex? Lillian? Someone else?"

Lena nodded, "I just...I'm scared, Kara."

Kara's eyebrow furrowed for a moment, she held Lena close, "I'm here, Lena, I promise you, as long as I'm alive and beside you, you shouldn't fear anything, Because I'll protect you at any cost."

Lena nodded, she was thinking hard, if she didn't tell Kara, Kara would obviously see it.

everyone would.

Now abortion was an option of course, but she wouldn't dare, of course not. This was unplanned, but she'd be willing to carry this unborn child and mother it when the time came, whether that be beside Kara or not.

Lena was a Luthor, and Luthor's must face the problem, not run from them.

a few moments passed, Lena relaxed in the blonde's arms.

"Baby, tell me what happened?", Kara spoke softly against Lena's hair, she took in Lena's scent, she smelled of faint lavender.

Lena released a breath, preparing herself.

she slowly began to pull away from Kara's arms, she slipped off of Kara's lap and onto the couch, she sat there, crossing her legs.

Kara eyed her up, she could hear Lena's frantic heart thumping erotically.

Kara stood silent, giving Lena a chance to collect herself.

A brief moment of silence came and went, Lena finally parted her lips to finally speak.

"I've been sick lately.", she started.

Kara's eyes filled with concern suddenly, "Sick?", the kryptonian's was filled with fear, Jess hadn't mentioned anything to her, although, she had been checking up on Lena a lot, that much Kara noticed.

Lena nodded, she chewed on her bottom lip nervously, she got up from the couch to stand, just a good feet away was the test...the pregnancy test.

She was thankful Kara hadn't noticed it.

Kara felt her own heart speed up, she remained seated, "Did you go to the doctor? do you need someone to accompany you?"

Lena nodded, "I didn't have to go to a doctor to figure out what's been wrong with me.", Lena's eyes once again began to sparkle with tears. She turned to face Kara.

Kara could see the fear and anxiousness in the Luthor's eyes, she kept her gaze on the woman she befriended all those months ago, the woman she fell in love with, her best friend and biggest fan.

"Baby, what is it?", Kara stood up slowly, she stepped to the woman to close the gap between their bodies, she wrapped her arms around her waist, leaning in she pressed her lips against Lena's, Lena moaned softly, her hands quickly dipped into those blonde locks.

Kara was always so passionate with her, so loving and caring. When they first had sex, it wasn't even defined as that, it was defined as, making love. and Making Love was something Lena had never done before, it was the first time she truly allowed for someone to take her, to see her and worship her. Kara lover her, not for her body, but for everything that made her...her. Kara loved Lena for who she was.

Lena broke their ever passion growing lip lock. She panted softly against Kara's lips, eyes half lidded. "Kara."

Kara hummed, she smiled softly as she pressed her forehead against Lena's. Saphire eyes just gazing so intensely affectionately into Emerald ones.

Lena's heart rate spiked as the words were on the tip of her tongue.

Kara could hear Lena's heart racing once more, "Tell me what's got you like this?"

Lena nodded slowly.

"I...", she hesitated, she began to think of the words as a bandaid, if she said the words, it'd be like ripping the bandaid off.

Kara allowed for Lena to take the time needed to speak, she didn't want to rush her.

Lena searched Kara's eyes one last time, "You wouldn't leave me right?"

Kara suddenly felt a pang of hurt, "Of course not, Baby. Never, I'd never leave you, You have me until you want me to go."

Lena smiled weakly and sadly, "I'd never want you to go.", She pressed one last Kiss against those lips, it was filled with emotion, it was sincere and filled with promise, "Never"

Kara smiled once Lena pulled away, "Then you have me forever, My love.", the words came out softly.

and Lena felt reassured, she nodded softly and finally broke eye contact, she turned around in Kara's arms, Kara refused to let her go, but Lena didn't mind, she bent slightly and grabbed the napkin, it was folded. Not revealing what had Lena so fearful.

Kara wore her glasses so she couldn't use her X-ray vision to see what it was.

Lena sucked in a breath and released it softly, "Kara.", she said as finger tips began to unfold the Napkin.

Kara held Lena's back flush against her front, "Yeah?".

Lena swollowed thickly and closed her eyes.

The napkin finally unfolded, revealing what was tucked in it. Kara's Blue eyes instantly looked at the result of what Lena was now showing her...it read.

Kara's heart began to race, her eyes widened considerably. She swore she almost forgot to breath.

 ** _Pregnant_**.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Filler 1

**Rated: T**

 **Language, Suggestive Scenes and Minor Violence.**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, slight Humor, Hurt/Comfort, and Fluff, (Yes, I consider Fluff a Genre) XD**

 **Note :**

 **Editing in process**

 _Mind the mistakes Please_

 **End Note**

* * *

 ** _Chapter:_** ** _Pregnant._**

"I'm Pregnant", Lena said softly.

Kara's blue eyes widened, She loosened her arms from around the Woman in her arms, her heart began to thump wildly in her chest, her lips were parted slightly, she was surprised.

The Luthor felt Kara's body tense heavily, she felt those strong arms she grew to feel secure in, loosen slightly.

Lena began to feel her faith weaver.

"How? I...But...", Kara's voice shook with surprise. Kara completely released the woman and stepped back she rose a hand to put it over her mouth, "Kal-El said we...How...", Kara was clearly at a loss for words. She swore she'd never have kids since Humans seemed to not be compatible with Kryptonian DNA. But clearly, something happened.

the Luthor turned around, wanting to see her lover, "Did you think you couldn't?", the woman asked, tears shining in her emerald eyes, "or are You not comfortable with the idea of me carrying your child?", the woman frowned heavily, feeling hurt.

Kara rose her gaze to meet Lena's, she shook her head quickly, stepping up she quickly placed her hands on Lena's hips and lifted her above herself, "No! I am so happy, Lena! I am, I swear, Baby. I Love you with all my heart.", the blonde held the Heiress up.

Lena's feet dangling in the air, she pouted slightly, and tears began to run down her cheeks freely, she brought her hands up and buried her face into them.

Kara blushed slightly, her lips curving in and out of a smile as this revelation began to fully process in her head, Lena, her romantic partner, was pregnant. the woman was carrying her child. They'd be parents.

"Baby, look at me.", Kara spoke tenderly, her gaze softened, she still had Lena up in the air.

Lena sniffled softly, she had her moments. Moments where Lena would be as Stubborn as a child or as fragile as one, but only Kara knew this of course, only Kara got to see those sides to Lena.

"Baby, I Love you. And I'll support you how ever I can. Whatever you want to do, I'll...walk you through it.", the Blonde said, she was hesitant on letting herself get too caught up on this news, What if Lena didn't want to keep it? She'd be happy for no reason.

Lena finally looked up from her hands, Emerald eyes shun with the tears. "You're not mad?"

Kara scoffed, "Of course not!", she grinned gently, "I'm so happy", she bit her bottom lip, her saphire eyes met with those alluring emerald eyes, "Do you know what it is?", she said quietly.

Lena blushed, cheeks flushing, she reached out and placed her hands on Kara's face, holding the woman's face, "I won't know for a while, It's too early to tell.", thunbs brushing Kara's cheeks. Lena felt her heart flutter at how genuine Kara was, but she saw hesitation, "What would you want it to be?"

Kara smiled softly, "You...You want to keep it? I mean...I don't want you to feel obligated to having it.", the woman's expression remained soft. She jumped over Lena's question and tossed one of her own.

the Luthor nodded, "Of course I want to keep it, whether you wanted it or not."

"How Could I not want it?", Kara smiled, she began to put Lena down, as soon as the Luthor was with her feet on the ground, Kara couldn't help but place a hand on the woman's belly, it was still on the flat side, but obviously that'd change within a good 2 to 3 months from now. "I want it, I want this, I want us.", Kara's own eyes began to water up, emotions began to stirr inside of her.

Lena could see Kara's tears shimmering in those eyes. the Luthor took a hand off of Kara's face, she trailed it down to the super's chest, she could feel the heart thumping wildly and strongly, "Kara", she whispered softly as she gazed into those teary eyes.

"I...gave up on the idea of ever having a family of my own. Kal-El and I talked about it before, about the possiblities of us ever pro-creating with you humans. He said it wasn't possible. and I mean, he would know since he's been with his girlfriend for quite some time already.", the Blonde explained as she gently rubbed Lena's belly, she sucked in a breath, this was happening, it was really happening. Kara had unintentionally planted a seed of her own.

the ravenette smiled, she sniffled slightly, "Well, this was quite a turn out huh? You might wanna share this with Superman, tell him there is a chance after all."

Kara blushed, "Kal-El's gonna be so happy to be an uncle. Or maybe just over the fact that we can produce something with you humans after all." the woman smiled sheepishly, tears had yet to fall from her eyes, her cheeks amost hurting due to her wide smile. Not exactly taking into consideration how her cousin would react if he found out the carrier of her child was none other than Lex Luthor's Younger sister...that'd be an awkward talk.

the Luthor hummed slightly, "What are we going to do...", she asked suddenly.

and Kara hummed herself, "What do you mean?"

Lena's eyes locked with Kara's own, nervousness present, "Our families. You and Me have been able to keep things private for this long, but now that I'm-", Lena removed her hands off of the supers body and gestured to her belly, "-things'll get complicated. For starters, I'm not going to be carrying a normal baby, I may not be able to give birth normally when the time comes...I think...we're going to need your cousins help with this. But the other problem is, He doesn't even know me, a Luthor, is pregnant with a Super. and My mother cannot, absolutely, cannot, get wind of this, she'll come for me with everything she has."

Lena's concerns were very relevent. Kara knew things would definitely get fairly complicated? things would happen.

and their families were in the dark, well, Lena's family for obvious reasons needed to be there and just stay there and unaware. But Kara's earth family as well as only biological family member should probably have been made aware. Especially Kal-El.

and Alex.

Kara grew a bit nervous, "I...I guess.", the blonde was hesitant.

Lena saw this, and frowned slightly, "Do you not want him to know about me?", slight hurt gathered in the tone.

"No! It's not that, you know that. I just...You know how things are between The Luthors and Him, he thinks they're all the same, he thinks you're like Lex. He's always urged me to stay away from you...I can imagine how he'll react when he find out that not only have we been dating for the passed 5 months, but I've somehow ended up getting you pregnant.", the word 'pregnant' just made Kara feel all giddy inside.

Lena shrugged, "He'll have to deal with it, hell. Everyone will have to deal with it.", The woman began to grow a bit mad.

Kara smiled sheepishly, "Yeah. But I think he'll give in to the idea anyway and dig into how this happened", the blonde smiled as she gave ythe CEO's tummy another rub, "I'm seriouly happy though Lena."

Lena nodded, "I am too, I never thought this would happen. Us...And now this. I'm going to be a mother."

Kara nodded, she wrapped and arm around the woman and pulled her close, "I'm sure you'll be an amazing Mother, Lena. You have so much love to give", Kara smiled as she leaned down and pressed her lips against Lena's hair line.

"And I'm sure you'll make a fine _Daddy_.", the Luthor's lips curled into a sly smile.

The Super blushed, "Why am I the Father?"

"Simple, I'm the one carrying this bundle for 9 months. and I'm more responsible than you.", Lena chuckled at the last part.

Kara began to grin, what more could she want, she was happy, her family line didn't have to end with her, "Seems fair.", the reporter laughed softly. "We'll be alright, we'll figure things out as we go. Kal-El will have to be told first, that much you're right about."

Lena nodded, her head was under Kara's chin. "What about your Sister and Earth Mother?"

Kara bit her bottom lip nervously, "Not yet. I think Kal's enough for now."

Lena nodded, not wanting to push her lover, she knew Kara was unsure of telling the older Danvers and her mother about them, about how the Super had been 'seeing' a Luthor for a couple of months.

but eventually everything would come out.

it always did.

and maybe not in the way it should.

"Right. You don't think he'll melt me down with his heat vision though right?". Lena teased.

Kara choked, "What! No, of course not!"

Lena smiled, "Hopefully."

The two women just stood there in the center of the room, just basking each others presence.

"Oh, and Lena?"

"Yeah?"

"I want a boy.", Kara said with a slight blush. Her grin growing.

Lena smiled, "well it would seem that we differ there, I much want a daughter."

The super pouted, "But, but, but-"

Lena brought an index finger to Kara's field of vision, "We'll see, and when the time comes when we can tell what it is, I don't want to know, I want it to be a surprise, and you-", Lena poked Kara's cheek playfully, she rose a perfect eyebrow, "-Better not peak either."

Kara scoffed, "Whaaaat? I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Kara", Lena's voice took on a more serious note.

and Kara knew she must submit. she gulped and nodded. "Okay, Okay. Fine, It'll be a surprise for us both.

the Luthor smiled, "Yes it will be"

* * *

 ** _Bonuse Note:_**

 _This is a Filler chapter._

 _Pretty much Lena and Kara's discussion and Kara's reaction. :)_

 _I'll be slipping some in here and there as the fic progresses._

 ** _End Note_**

 **Reviews always welcomed.**

 _Thanks for reviewing! :)_


	3. Chapter 2 Advice and Reveal

**_Rated: T_**

 ** _Language, Suggestive Scenes and Minor Violence._**

 ** _Genre_** :

 ** _Drama, Romance, slight Humor, Hurt/Comfort, and Fluff, (Yes, I consider Fluff a Genre) XD_**

 **Note** :

 **Editing in process**

 _Mind the mistakes Please_.

 **End Note**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Advice and Reveal_**

" _I'm Pregnant_ "

The words playing over in her head, a smile taking over her lips, she was practically grinning the entire day today. the events of last night had her feeling all giddy and bubbly, she was 'extra' sunny this morning.

Kara Danvers was going to be a parent.

and by Lena's words, Kara was going to be the...' _Daddy_ '.

Kara rose an eyebrow right there and then, she questioned. and Lena's response was simple.

" _I'm the one carrying this little growing bundle_."

Kara grinned as she stepped out of her 'secret' office, she began to walk towards the public elevators, she was off on lunch, and that meant she was going to go to L-Corp and make sure Lena was eating right and not overworking herself too much with stress.

Kara was practically floating, not literally of course. But she was happy, so very happy. She was quite frankly certain that Lena's pregnancy was close to a miracle, she remembered having had a talk with her cousin about the chances of actually procreating with Humans. He said chances were, it wouldn't work. Kryptonians and Humans looked alike, but DNA wise, they differed a lot.

thinking about her cousin, she thought that she should have a talk with him and tell him that it was indeed possible. Kara wondered if Clark and Lois made attempts, and if they had, then she was sure they'd like the news that it was possible.

"Kiera!", came a voice from behind the blonde.

Kara hummed and got out of thought, she turned to look over her shoulder and found a certain blonde haired CEO, Green eyes already set on her.

"Ms. Grant! Good afternoon", the blonde grinned as she reached a hand up to her face and quickly adjusted her glasses.

The woman narrowed her eyes at her, she was stepping quite furiously, the blonde only stopping in her tracks once she was right in front of the kryptonian, eyes still narrowed as if she was challenging Kara to something, her hands were on her hips, she was holding her head high as usual. "Kara, did you win the jackpot or something? You're too 'bright' and it's burning my eyes"

Kara's grin turned into a nervous sheepish smile, "U-Uh, no, uh-hehe" , she shrugged sheepishly.

Cat hummed, an eyebrow quirked up, "You're always sunny, but this-", Cat rose a hand and placed her index finger at the corner of Kara's sheepish smile, "-Is quite the shine".

Kara rolled her eyes, she merely shrugged.

Cat had always been keen on things, she was a smart woman, after all, she was wise. The Grant woman had returned from her 'leave', she had came to reclaim her place as Queen of all Media.

With that That title, anyone should be keen.

"Hmm, whatever Kiera, I'll figure it out.", the woman took her finger back and turned away swiftly, and just as quick as she came, she left.

Kara felt her heart speeding up a bit, Cat noticed her extra cheery mood, certainly others might pick it up...especially the people she works with.

or rather, Alex.

Kara frowned slightly, She didn't want to Alex, at least not yet, she hadn't even told Clark.

Hell, the real issue here was, No one even knew Kara Zor-El, last daughter of Krypton, a Super, has been seeing Lena Luthor, Sister of Lex Luthor, Romantically for the passed 5 months.

clearly a massive step was missed, if and when Kara revealed her romantic relationship with the Luthor heiress, she'd also have to reveal that Lena was also without a doubt, carrying her child, and that would certainly throw Not just Alex, but Clark in for quite the loop.

Not to mention the reactions of her close friends and also her earth mother.

Kara felt a sudden twist in her gut. Her smile faded away completely. She wasn't sure of what to do...this was where she needed guidance.

and she'd recieve it from none other than the woman that was already onto her.

Kara released a breath and dug into her pants' pocket, she got her phone out and began to text the CEO who had stolen her heart.

 ** _Daddy_** : _Hey, Baby. Think I can stop by your place after work?_

 ** _Princess_** : _Of course, I'll be getting off work at a normal time, stop by around 6, yeah? And bring take out please! I've been craving a bit_.

 ** _Daddy_** : _Sounds great, and Of course, chinese sound good?_

 ** _Princess_** : _Yeah, sounds great. See you then, Darling._

 ** _Daddy_** : _Yeah, See you then._

 ** _Princess_** : ( _Smiley face emoji_ )

Kara smiled at the emoji her girlfriend sent, she then put her phone away and began to go, it would seem that she wouldn't have enough time to grab lunch with Lena, she needed to figure something out.

whether or not to tell Alex...or anyone.

Cat Grant was a zealous woman, she was keen and quite cunning when she wanted to be. When she felt something odd or off even the slightest, she'd investigate it, and she would get to the bottom of it of course, or she'd go nuts.

and right now, she wants to figure out why her Ex Assistant now reporter was suddenly extra cheery and smiley, now don't get her wrong, she liked the Danvers woman's happy attitude and sunny personality, it gave light to any room she entered and could put someone else in a good mood.

But today, the 'extra' happiness, peaked Cat's curiosity.

Snapper yelled at Kara, but Kara merely took it and smiled.

Smiled...

Cat shivered, if she'd been the one to get yelled at, best believe she'd get snappy herself.

and as the woman put her reading glasses on to look at a document, a small thump came by her balcony, and she already knew who it was, she set the paper down and got up, she walked to her balcony and as she stepped out, she saw the Blonde haired kryptonian leaning against the rail, she wore a thoughtful expression.

"Supergirl", the older blonde stepped to the hero, smiling and all. as if she had already expected the girl of steel to show up.

Cat would get answers, definitely now.

Kara smiled sheepishly, "Been a while. How have you been?", she asked.

Cat scoffed and rolled her emerald eyes, she'd have to play along she guessed.

"I've been well. How has the Girl of Steel fared during my absence?", Cat asked as she turned around and pressed her back against the metal rail, she was side by side with the younger blonde.

Kara smiled, she turned around herself so that her back would also press against the rail, she crossed her arms over her chest, "I've been well.", Kara spoke with an ever growing grin. She didn't mean to, it just happened.

and Cat had to hold back the oncoming accusation of the Super doing the same thing the Danvers had been doing all day.

"Hmm? 'Well' you say. What's got you wearing that toothy grin, supergirl.", Cat asked with a smirk of her own.

The super blushed and turned away for a moment.

Cat smiled, "Spit it out."

Kara remained quiet for a moment, she then made a cheap attempt to change the topic, "The employee's sure seem surprised to see me."

"Yes, Yes. You woo anyone with your appearance, Supergirl, now let's not change topics.", the CEO crossed her arms across her chest.

The Super grew slightly nervous, uncertain if Cat really was the person whom she wanted advice from...well, she did, but she wasn't sure if Cat would keep it between them. This could absolutely not get out.

Cat could see the woman's facial expression grow thoughtful, and she spoke, almost as if she had read Kara's mind. "You know, What's said on this balcony always stays between us."

Kara nodded, "Yeah...Uh, I just...", she released a small breath. How would she word her issue?

Cat remained silent, waiting for the woman to gather herself.

Kara swallowed thickly, she thought she'd ask Cat a question of her own.

it would quickly give Kara away.

"When you found out Carter was on the way, how did you feel?", she asked quietly, averting eye contact.

right there and then, the CEO's heart skipped, it's pace picked up, surprise etched on her facial features.

"My god, are you- You're...Pregnant?", Cat lowered her voice, she got off the rail, she stood up straight. Her jaw nearly dropped.

Kara squeaked as she too got off the rail, putting hands up in front of her defensively, she locked eyes with the older blonde, "What!- N-No! I...It's...I can't...Well...", Kara lost her wording and groaned out, she rose a hand and ran it through her loose blonde hair, she broke the eye contact. "It's complicated."

Cat rose an eyebrow, "No it's not. You're either pregnant, or you're not.", she kept a low voice.

Kara turned to Cat, "Well...I'm an alien remember.", the blonde shrugged.

The older blonde nodded, "What does that have to do with anything?", the woman was clearly a bit confused.

Kara tensed and blushed slightly, "Well...uh...I uh, um.", Kara swallowed thickly, she nervously rubbed the back of her head.

"Supergirl, are you?", Cat gestured subtly to Kara's stomach.

Kara shook her head, "No...Not um...me"

and for a moment, Cat had to process the Super's response.

"Not you? Then-", and sudden realization dawned upon her. emerald eyes searched those blue eyes, "Oh...You've um...You're going to 'Father' a child."

Kara's face exploded red, the tips of her ears even grew unbearably hot, "I- I uh...", Kara looked away in embarrassment.

Cat's lips slowly began to grow into a smile. "My god, a human can carry an alien child? That's not something you hear everyday. Wait...is it a human woman, or an alien?"

Kara nodded, "Human and Yeah...well, It was unexpected, I mean, Me and Superman were certain we couldn't pro-create with you humans. But uh, clearly.", Kara smiled sheepishly, her heart racing a bit, she turned her body away from Cat and began to place her hands onto the metal rail, blue eyes begun to take in the view of the city. "Imagine my surprise when my girlfriend calls me and nervously tells me to go over her place, only to find out she was...pregnant.", Kara sucked in a breath.

The older Blonde could see the woman's nervousness.

"I never thought i'd...make a family here...I kinda let go of the idea of ever continuing my family's line.", Kara spoke again.

the CEO observed the blonde, she smiled lightly, "Sometimes things just happen.", Cat said, she released a breath, "How did she...react? Does she know..the other you? the you that doesn't wear the cape.", Cat reached out and lightly tugged Kara's cape.

Kara turned to Cat, she nodded, "I can't stand for truth and justice if I live a lie. I had to tell her before we even got into that type of relationship, she was furious when I first told her, but she got over it, and well...here we are"

Cat couldn't help but chuckled slightly, "Baby on the way and everything. Congratulations by the way", Cat winked playfully.

Kara blushed and turned away.

"How did she react though? Finding out she was now going to mother a Super and all.", the woman released Kara's cape from her fingertips.

Kara hummed softly, "She thought I was going to leave her. Which Of course, I wouldn't, never, definitely not her. She was scared and a bit fragile."

Cat nodded, "The fear thing is an insecurity us woman have for some reason. Especially with something so serious in nature, anyone would be afraid of being left stranded."

Kara nodded, understanding.

"Yeah, I guess."

Cat wondered who Kara knocked up, curiosity getting the better of her, she couldn't help but ask, "Who's the woman?"

the blonde choked awkwardly and refused to answer the question, "Sorry, I can't reveal that."

Cat rose a skeptical eyebrow, "Why not? Afraid your real identity would be figure out?"

Kara nodded, "When it comes to her, I could careless about my secret identity, I just worry over her privacy and wellbeing."

"True. So I guess you're not gonna invite me to the baby shower or your wedding huh?"

Kara blushed, she would of course, but things would need to be sorted out by then-

"I would...I just I um- Wait!", Kara turned to Cat abruptly, "Do I need to get a ring for her? like Now? do I wait? how does this work?"

Cat tried to stifle a laugh, "Um, I suggest you do get a ring for her."

Kara nodded, "I see.", she groaned at her own lack of knowledge when it came to earth customs.

"But seriously, You should invite me to your wedding, or Baby shower...something. I would seriously like to know the woman that managed to nab you for herself.", Cat said rather playfully, "We got both Supers off the market now. and One's already 'playing' family."

Kara blushed and smiled sheepishly.

Cat smiled, seeing the small tension lift from Kara.

but Kara soon grew tense again, eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"What's wrong? Gotta go?", Cat asked.

Kara nodded, "It's just, My family doesn't know yet"

The blonde's emerald eyes widened for a moment, "wait, Am I the first to know..."

the kryptonian nodded, "Yeah, I haven't told anyone. Actually...I haven't even told them I was even in that kind of relationship."

the CEO hummed, her need to have questions answered grew, "Why not? Does her family know?"

Kara flinched at the mention of the other woman's family...of Lena's family.

"Uh-Heh...No...uh, they can't know, as for mine, I know we're going to have issues, I'm still thinking about whether or not to even Tell Kal-El that it's possible for us to produce with the humans.", the woman nervously pinched the bridge of her nose

the older blonde hummed. "Do they have issues with her? and does her family have issues with you?"

Kara nodded, "Uh-Heh...you don't even know the half of it. Her mother and Brother would have my head, literally. And as for my family and friends, they don't trust her, Superman's my biggest concern."

"Hmm, That sounds like a romeo and juliet type of problem. Honestly, though, no matter what anyone says, you shouldn't really care, you have a kid that's going to be coming along, and a woman that seems to love you enough to accept you as both you and the other you, You're going to be having a family of your own, the last thing you should care about, are other people's words.", the CEO reached out and gave Kara a small pat on the shoulder, "Everyone else is irrelevant now, Supergirl, It's your life, and now It's your family, Whether or not superman agrees with what's happened, is not one bit relevant, and about your earth family, It's either they get on board, or they'll have to watch you form your own family from afar."

The Super nodded her head, listening to the wise woman, she always liked Cat's advice. "Yeah."

"anyways, what's done is already done. nothing they can do", Cat couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Yeah, you're right.", the taller blonde began to feel more confident.

Cat noticed the blonde's more confident outlook of course, knowing she helped her after all, "So, when'll you tell Superman about this mystery Woman?"

Kara blushed, she sent Cat a warm smile, "I think I should do that now.", Kara said.

Cat smiled, "Alright, go do that. Be firm about it."

Kara nodded, "Yeah, got it.", the woman grinned sheepishly.

Cat began to step back to allow for Kara to fly off.

"Thanks for the talk, Cat", Kara winked playfully.

Cat nodded, arms crossed over her chest, "No problem."

Kara then proceeded to bend her knees slightly, ready to fly off, and as she almost did, she was stopped for a moment.

"Oh, and Supergirl?"

Kara hummed, blue eyes meeting emerald, "Yes?"

"I best receive an invite", Cat pointed a finger at the super.

Kara smirked, she winked and without another word, flew off.

* * *

"Hey, Smallville. Got a minute?", Came a familiar voice.

"Ah, Lana, of course. What's up?", Clark smiled softly, he reached up and adjusted his glasses slightly.

Lana smiled at her childhood friend, she reached out with some papers, "Mind giving that to Lane? I'd give it to her myself but I gotta go and I have no idea where she's gone off to.", the brunette gave the kryptonian the papers.

Clark took the paper work and looked at it for a moment, then he looked up and met her gaze, "Sure, I'll make sure to pass these on.", the kryptonians smile brightened.

"Thanks, Clark. Well, I gotta go catch my ride", the woman smiled and turned to go.

Clark smiled as she walked off, papers in hand, he was going to begin his search for the Lane woman, but as he did, his phone in his pocket rang. The kryptonian hummed and dug into his pocket, he looked at the name flashing across his screen and took the call as he began to walk to a more secluded place.

"Cousin, What's up?", the male greeted happily.

" _Hey, Uh, got a minute or two to spare_?", came Kara's voice.

Clark nodded as if she were in front of him. "Yeah, why? Wanna meet up or something? is everything okay?", Clark grew a bit concerned.

Kara hummed into the phone, " _Well. Listen Clark, We need to talk...about something_."

Clark grew a bit serious, "I see, okay, where do we meet up?"

" _Just come to the top of the Daily planet, I'm here_.", Came Kara's voice.

Clark rose an eyebrow and smiled lightly, "Alright, I'll be up in a few.", he said.

" _K_.", Kara than hung up.

Clark made a quick get away, slipping away without anyone noticing...or at least he thought.

"Cousin.", Clark greeted as he walked to the blonde haired Hero.

Kara stood in her super suit. she was leaning against the rail, "Kal.", she greeted back, she was slightly giddy.

"What's up? You look terrified", He chuckled as he got beside his cousin.

Kara shrugged, she looked at her cousin, thinking about how to tell him.

Blue eyes search blue.

"Kara, What's wrong? For you to come all the way over here as quick as you did, something's up.", Kal crossed his arms over his chest, he smiled slightly, curious as to why Kara came to metropolis, usually whenever she did, she came as just a civilian, as Kara Danvers, never as Supergirl.

Kara sighed softly, "Um...I uh, I got this situation.", Kara started out a bit nervous. She kept her eyes locked with Kal's own.

"Is it the DEO? cause if it's them, I already warned you about working with the government, You can never trust them-"

"No! It's not about them...It's...family related", Kara blushed slightly, "Our...Family, as in, Kryptonian family related."

Kal rose an eyebrow, was there another Kryptonian from the house of El? "Our family? Like, of the house of El?"

Kara nodded as she rubbed the back of her head. "Yes."

Clark's eyes widened, "Has another Kryptonian settled onto earth as well?"

Kara nodded her head, "No...It's different. Um...I uh", Kara swallowed thickly, nervously she fidgeted.

Kal stared on, "Kara, tell me. You're killing me here."

Kara brought a hand to her elbow and hugged her arm against her side, "Kal. Uh, I found out that it is possible..."

"what's possible?", Kal was basically lighting up with anxiousness.

Kara sighed again, "I...I'm seeing someone."

And with that said, It clicked, "Kara, You're pregnant!?", Kal practically freaked out, not in a bad way, but in a very enthusiastic way, "Oh my gosh!"

the Blonde choked and shook her head, "Well, not exactly!", she rose her hands up in defense.

Kal hummed, "What do you mean? C'mon Kara, you're driving me nuts!", the male was never patient.

Kara nodded, "Uh...Well, I'm no...you know, But I am responsible for...", Kara trailed off and awkwardly gestured to her stomach, "...Getting someone that uhh"

for a moment, Clark grew silent, a distant thoughtful look on his face.

Kara grew a bit nervous.

"So...You're telling me, you got...a human woman pregnant?", Clark said with a surprised look.

Kara nodded, "Yes.", she merely said, quietly the words came out.

and in a split second, Clark's lip almost split into a face splitting grin, he quickly reached out and in a blink of an eye, hugged Kara tightly, picking her up. He shook her around, "Oh my gosh! It's possible after all!", Clark's pearly white teeth flashing.

Kara chuckled, seeing Clark's excitement.

"I was surprised, She panicked a bit, but she's happy.", Kara said as Clark kept swinging her around.

Clark smiled and put Kara down, "Gosh, Kara. Who is she? This woman. Does Alex and everyone else Know?", Clark began to rapid fire questions, "I have to meet her! She's family Kara, whoever she is, she's bringing another member of the house of El into the universe.", Kal was grinning, "Can I go back with you to National city? I'm dying to meet this woman.", Clark began to unbutton his shirt's top button.

Kara blushed, "W-Wait Kal...um...can we...take this slow? You know. One step at a time, she's...nervous about meeting you, and about Alex...um, no knows about this...Just you and a friend.", the friend being Cat, but Clark didn't have to know that.

Clark pouted slightly, "Oh c'mon, She got with a super, eventually she was going to cross paths with me. and besides...Kara, I think we should watch over her together, She isn't going to be carrying a normal baby, We may face some difficulties, We can go to the fortress and check her out, we can see the development as the pregnancy progresses.", Clark continued to unbutton his shirt, the house of El coat of arms was in view.

Kara was growing nervous, Clark was obviously happy for her, but that was because he didn't know who the mother of her developing child is.

"Wait, Kal...", Kara hesitantly reached out and put a hand over Clark's shoulder, Clark was quick to get into his Superman Persona, glasses off and all, clothing folded in his arms.

Clark rose an eyebrow, "Kara, Relax. I mean, she does know you're supergirl right?"

Kara nodded, "Of course she does."

"Then, relax, I can't wait to meet her. I'm happy for you, and it gives me hope that one day I'll have a child of my own.", Clark grinned confidently

Kara frowned slightly, "I...Kal, you...may not like it", Kara hesitantly worded her concerns.

Clark hummed and gave Kara a curious look, "Kara, what are you talking about?"

Kara swallowed thickly, "Her...The woman I've been seeing, you may not like her."

The man of steel turned to Kara fully, "What do you mean? Does she have something against me?"

Kara shook her head to quickly clear that thought, "No! Of course not, She admires you, and me, basically us, respects what we do. But, You, You may not like her"

Kal was concerned now, arms crossing over his chest, clothing still in his grasp, "Kara, do I know her?"

Kara nodded, "Yes."

the man hummed, "Who is she?"

the blonde haired kryptonian chewed on her bottom lip, "Take a wild guess."

Kal nodded, and began to think,thinking of all the women he and Kara share as mutual friends or people they just know.

and one quickly stuck out.

"Alex-"

"RAO! KAL WHAT THE HELL! SHE'S MY SISTER!", Kara's face grew red in pure embarrassment. Hands balled up in a stressful manner.

Kal blushed and shrugged refraining from mentioning that Alex and her weren't exactly blood related. "Uh...L...Lucy?"

Kara blushed even more, No way would he guess it.

"Kara, There isn't one female I'm not happy with being around you.", Kal said trying to reassure his cousin.

Kara nodded. "You can't guess her cause she'll never cross your mind.", the blonde's arms dropped to her sides.

Clark frowned slightly, he really wanted to see this mystery woman, he was one of two people to know about his, and Alex wasn't aware yet.

"Kara, I promise, whoever it is, I won't be mad."

Kara shrugged, "I don't know."

Superman smiled softly, "Tell me, I promise I'll be rational, besides, this woman must be important to you, and she's carrying your child, I'd never reject her."

the blonde sucked in a breath and looked at her cousin in the eye.

"Promise?"

Kal nodded. "Promise, cousin."

With that, Kara released a breath and spoke.

"Her name is Lena. She and I have been romantically seeing each other for 5 months, and we've been friends for nearly a year."

Clark's face went blank fairly quickly, trying to process this new information.

Lena...

Lena...

And like a puzzle, it clicked.

Clark's arms fell to his sides as an expression of surprise washed over his facial features.

"Lena...as in Lena Luthor? The woman we interviewed a year ago?"

Kara nodded.

Clark was dazed, a Luthor was pregnant with a Supers child.

Lex would no doubt destroy Kara if he ever found out Lena was pregnant with her child.

Oh god.

"Oh my god.", Clark spaced out.

* * *

 _Whale here's an update, sorry for the long wait, School's still in session and I'm trying to get my life together. XD_

 ** _Reviews are always welcomed._**

 _Thanks for reviewing_. :)


	4. Chapter 3 An Addition to The House of El

**Rated: T**

 **Language, Suggestive scenes, and Flashbacks to Certain Suggestive Scenes.**

 **Genre** :

 **Drama, Romance, Humor, Friendship and Family.  
**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: An Addition To The House of El_**

Lena sighed softly to herself, she was quite tempted to grab a glass and fill it with wine, she wanted to consume the alcohol, but of course reframed due to knowing that Alcohol consumption isn't exactly good for pregnant women.

The Luthor turned the pages of a file on her desk, thoughts going to her girlfriend, she was utterly happy by Kara's reaction, Kara was stoked and anxious, the blonde was even more sunny and bubbly than ever. Kara had spent the night with her, Kara didn't want to leave, she insisted on staying, and she did, Lena slept comfortably in the super's strong arms, Lena always got the most of her sleep whenever Kara spent nights at the penthouse.

Lena was just as excited as Kara, if not, maybe Lena was even more excited. the Luthor was going to be a mother, she was going to have someone to watch over for the rest of her life, someone to love unconditionally and genuinely. Lena was going to be the mother she never had, to her child. She was going to love her son or daughter. She'd be there for them like her mothers weren't. She'd be the mother, her mother's failed to be.

Lillian and her Biological mother, weren't the type of mother she wanted to be.

Lena was in thought, she was smiling softly, happily. She didn't notice Jess enter her office.

until Jess made her presence known.

"Um, Ms. Luthor.", Came a soft voice. The sound of heels clicking against the marble white polished floor as the figure stepped into the office.

Lena hummed as she broke out of thought and looked up from her desk, emerald eyes landed on the figure of her loyal secretary, "Jess, hey.", Lena greeted with a small smile.

Jess smiled lightly, she fidgeted slightly and then rose a hand with a bag up in front of her, "Um...I uh, have you eaten? Um...I know it's none of my business but-"

Lena's smile only grew, "It's fine Jess, thank you", the Luthor began to get up from her chair to walk to the woman offering her food, "and I actually haven't eaten yet."

Jess stopped rambling and nodded her head, she handed the bag of food to her boss, "Uh, here. Hope you like it, I went to that Vegan place and picked it up."

Lena nodded and took the bag, "Thanks, seriously", the woman allowed herself to sound sincere, she knew Jess only wanted to help her, and now more than ever. Jess knew Lena was expecting, and Jess wasn't planning to say anything to anyone, Lena trusted the woman.

It felt nice to receive caring gestures from people other than Kara and Winn, Lena didn't have people in her corner. Her family was either dead or in jail. There was no one to be there for her, Kara was the opposite, Kara had a loving adoptive family, and friends.

Lena had Kara sure, but Kara couldn't be there all the time, Lena knew that the lack of friends and family would surely catch up to her eventually, and it did.

she had Jess, but Jess was only available during work hours, and she didn't want to make the poor girl run around for her too much either.

Emerald eyes met with Jess's dark brown eyes.

Jess sheepishly nodded, "Uh, right. I uh-", before Jess could awkwardly take her leave, her eyes broke contact with Lena's and looked past her shoulder, Jess frowned slightly, her facial expression grew into a serious one, "Ms. Luthor, you have company", Jess said in a serious tone.

Lena rose an eyebrow at Jess's darkening demeanor, she turned around once she heard a familiar thump, 'Kara said she'd see me later, she didn't mention she'd come for lunch', Lena thought, she expected to see the kryptonian that was going to parent her child alongside her, but when she fully turned around, she saw a familiar Super, but not hers, Lena swallowed thickly, she felt her chest tighten, she didn't know what exactly it was, but a part of her always held some sort of fear towards the alien her brother had became obsessed with.

Jess noticed Lena's body tense, she could see a small flash of fear creep over Lena's facial features before Lena replaced the expression with a schooled one, Jess narrowed her eyes slightly, she sighed lightly and stepped passed Lena once the Man of Steel walked into the office through the balcony glassed door. Jess stood in front of Lena, arms crossed. clearly on the defensive.

Lena rose her eyebrows again in surprise at Jess's gesture of protection.

"I don't believe you've set an appointment up, Superman.", Jess said rather coldly.

Lena stood planted behind her employee, her loyal and just so fascinating employee, the bag of food still in her hand.

The Super awkwardly sighed and rose a hand to rub the back of his neck, he stood by Lena's desk, he fidgeted slightly.

Lena wasn't sure of what could have possibly drew her brother's arch nemesis away from Metropolis and here to her. But normally it meant something bad, and she couldn't have that, not now, not with her being pregnant, "Superman, what brings you here?", Lena said, trying to appear unfazed.

Superman pursed his lips for a moment, he then sucked in a breath and softened his gaze, "Um...I'm here...Uh in regards to my cousin's situation.", he said, "I...Um, want to talk"

Jess rose a skeptical eyebrow and turned to see Lena's facial expression, she gave Lena a questioning look.

Lena released a breath, 'He must know', the CEO came to a conclusion, she nodded, "It's okay Jess. You can go"

Jess nodded, gaze softening at being told that it was okay. "Alright. If anything I'm just a shout away.", Jess then shot Superman a small glare and with that, she left the office.

Lena felt the air grow quite awkward, she sighed and walked to the couches, she sat the food onto the glass coffee table, she then plopped down onto the couch and then gave Superman a look.

"So...She told you?", Lena spoke up first, seeing as Superman was merely just staring at her in silence.

The man nodded, he then began to walk over to the couch across from Lena's own, "May I?", he asked, gesturing to whether or not he was welcomed enough to sit.

Lena nodded, "You may.", she said, emerald eyes held a distant look towards the Man of Steel.

The kryptonian sighed as he sat, hands on his lap, he looked around for a moment.

Lena caught the kryptonians cautious look, "Don't worry, this is a kryptonite free zone.", Lena spoke sarcastically.

The kryptonian turned to Lena immediately, "Oh, I'm not worried about that, I was just looking around.", Kal said as he rose his hand and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

The Luthor sat back into her couch, her back resting against the cushions, "So, come here to tell me that I'm not worthy of carrying Kara's baby? That I'm just a Luthor who seduced a Super to have some leverage over her?", Lena began to get straight to the point, her expression wasn't filled with warmth, it was distant and cold.

Superman's facial expression remained oddly soft, his eyes look with sadness and sympathy, "That's not why I'm here, Ms. Luthor."

Lena hummed, she half expected that Superman would just agree with what she said. "Oh? Then what brings you here?", Lena crossed her arms over her chest.

Dark Sapphire eyes locked with Emerald ones.

"I just...wanted to check on you...and talk.", His voice was a bit awkward, he sounded a bit uncomfortable and slightly hesitant.

the Luthor's eyebrows furrowed slightly, she remained silent. Not knowing how to reply.

Superman fidgeted on the couch, he sucked in a breath and released it through his nose, "Kara loves you. She trusts you with her life, she cares for you. and She's happy.", He spoke again, breaking the silence. "I'm glad she found someone. Someone that makes her happy.", The man paused, he kept Lena's gaze.

Lena still remained silent, merely listening.

"I just...want to be there. If you'd allow me. I know you loved Lex, I did too, he was important to me. So I can't help but want to know if what happened between me and Lex...will make my presence around you make you feel uncomfortable.", The man looked sincere.

the CEO took a moment to think, if what happened between Superman and Lex made her feel some type of way towards Superman, she definitely wouldn't have tied herself to his cousin. Definitely not. She nodded, "That was between you and him. It doesn't apply to me. If you being around made me feel uncomfortable, at least to the point of not being able to relax, I would've stopped seeing Kara once I found out she was your cousin. I knew i'd have to see you eventually, You're the only blood family she has left. I know what I was getting myself into once Kara and I began to date after she revealed herself to me.", the Luthor's expression grew just the faintest relaxed.

Kal nodded, "I see. You right, it was between me and Lex, but you have a say. If you want me around"

Lena felt her heart speed up slightly, she shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me, really. I mean, The baby's going to be half kryptonian no doubt about that. It'll be family to you."

Kal nodded, he relaxed, feeling the air grow less tense and awkward.

Lena sighed softly, "So you and Kara talked huh?"

Kal nodded, "She came to my job and we went from there, She was super bubbly, but also a bit nervous. But she's happy.", he smiled lightly.

Lena smiled herself.

"But yeah...Um, I came here to just...you know…", Kal shrugged slightly, "...see if you were okay with me coming by from time to time."

The Luthor nodded, "It's fine. You don't have to worry about me holding anything against you, I don't blame you for what happened."

Kal's smile grew into a sad one, "I am sorry though, I...always blame myself. Lex was a brilliant man, he was my best friend. I feel like maybe I could've done something."

The Luthor's facade finally broke, she softened her facial features, "None of us saw it coming, A part of me blamed myself as well. If only I had caught onto his antics and hate, maybe things would be different."

the kryptonian nodded again, his eyes broke away from Lena's, "Yeah."

Lena could see regret and sadness on the usually composed heroes face, she now knew that Superman indeed cared for her brother. She saw sincerity.

"I support the decisions my cousin makes, She chose you because she sees something in you, and I know You're as great as she says you are, You aren't a Luthor. at least, in that evil fashion. I know the good you've done.", Kal returned his eyes to Lena's own.

Lena smiled more genuinely.

Kal returned the woman's smile.

"coming from a super, it's always nice to be recognized.", Lena said.

The kryptonian chuckled lightheartedly.

and as Kal was going to say more, his super hearing picked up sounds of distress.

Lena smirked slightly, she knew the sudden look a super would have when they picked up the sounds of distress, Kara would sometimes get it when they were eating, or when they were in bed. "Up, up and away?", Lena said to the man.

Kal hummed and gave lena his attention again, "Unfortunately, yeah. I know this is Kara's city, but Since I'm here, I can't help but want to help.", superman chuckled sheepishly, he stood up, "I guess that's it for our talk, at least for now, Ms. Luthor."

Lena stood up herself, she nodded, "I'm sure we'll be seeing each more often, And please call me Lena. Mr. Kent."

Kal would have been horrified had the occasion been different, But he trusted Lena, if Kara could, so should he, after all, if Lena wanted Kara dead, No doubt, Kara might have been dead already with the amount of times Lena could have caught Kara off guard. "Then I guess you should call me Clark, well...Not when i'm wearing the cape, please, that's the last thing I need", Clark laughed out, "But you can call me, Kal-El or Kal."

Lena nodded, "Right, Right, your kryptonian Name of course, Sorry, It'd be really bad if someone else found out.", Lena blushed slightly, that would definitely be a disaster if she accidently exposed the poor man.

Kal smiled and began to walk off to the balcony, Lena followed, Once Kal got outside, Lena leaned against the glass door and saw Kal off.

"Bye", Lena waved a hand.

Kal nodded and was going to fly off, he made it a few feet off the floor before he spoke one last time, "Oh and Lena?"

Lena hummed, "Yes?"

"Here, Incase of an emergency, and Kara can't make it, Don't hesitate to push the black button by the corner.", Kal pulled out a small white watch, he tossed it to Lena.

Lena hummed and stared at it.

"Anything you need, you can always call me too", Clark managed to whip out a notepad and a pen, and very quickly wrote up his number, he flew down to Lena and gave her the paper, "Well, I should go now, Kara must be busy elsewhere because she's not responding to the issue.", Kal put the notepad and pen away, he gave Lena a wave and turned around, and left.

Lena was left in awe, of all the ways her talk with Superman could have gone, This was certainly not how Lena expected it to go.

But it gave Lena comfort that Clark came around quite fast and easily.

maybe it was possible to be able to get along with the other super after all.

* * *

"Kara, we still on for sister night?", Alex spoke with a smile.

Kara hummed as she dusted herself off, she had just finished a fight with some sand alien, it was bothersome due to all the sand that it left behind, but Kara easily fought the thing and defeated it.

Slight surprise when Superman showed up and took care of the fire by Maggie's precinct.

Kara turned to her sister, she gave her a small apologetic smile, "Rain Check? Uh-heh I can't, sorry Al. I got plans. maybe next week?"

Alex hummed and nodded, "Sure. Sounds great...Um, Mom'll be coming next week though, remember."

Kara's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh Rao, I totally forgot, wait, I thought she was coming friday?"

Alex shrugged, "She's coming Saturday actually, she'll be staying here for a few days, 2 weeks maximum."

The blonde nodded, "Crud I totally forgot."

The brunette hummed, "You usually remember."

"Yeah. I know, But I've got a lot going on- I mean, work wise...Uh-heh, you know, Snapper has me running all over National city for exclusives, Heh.", the blonde awkwardly and nervously rambled.

And Alex narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Really? James said it's been a bit dry at work lately."

Kara waved it off, "psh, reasons why I gotta run around and find something to write about."

Alex shrugged, "Mhmm."

before the tough brunette could shake her alien sister down on some answers, Superman showed up.

"Cousin!", He spoke cheerily.

many agents in the area all stared in awe as both supers stood by.

Kara smiled lightly, "What are you doing here? Didn't expect you to visit.", Kara crossed her arms over her chest, she spoke happily as always.

Kal grinned, "Um yeah, well, can we talk?", he asked.

Alex rose an eyebrow, both supers were acting out of sorts, she thought.

Kara nodded, "Sure"

"Great, c'mon.", Kal gestured for Kara to go with him and she did.

"See you tomorrow, Alex.", Kara hugged Alex tightly and then skipped behind the male kryptonian.

"Is it me, or is she being happy awkward?", came Winn's voice.

Alex shrugged, "No clue"

Winn hummed suspiciously himself.

Alex saw Kara and Kal tak off from the balcony and then Kara's words hit her, "Wait, She said 'see you tomorrow'."

Winn looked at Alex, "and?"

"Kara said she has plans right. So if she said 'see you tomorrow', it means…."

and a lightbulb went off in Winn's head, "She's totally going on a date!"

Alex frowned lightly, "She's seeing someone and hasn't shared the details...that jerk, I am so gonna grill her tomorrow."

Winn grinned, "I wanna know too. As a matter of fact, James told me that Kara's always out for lunch these past few weeks, he said he hardly sees her. and when he does, She's busy with Cat or Snapper."

Alex chewed on her bottom lip and nodded, "I am so gonna get to the bottom of this."

"Maybe she's gonna bring him home when Eliza comes.", Winn suggested.

the agent hummed, "Bring who?"

"This mysterious person Kara's probably Seeing."

"Ooh…", that actually made sense. Lately, Alex did notice Kara always canceling certain activities to go elsewhere due to her having 'plans'. Maybe Kara was actually seeing someone.

But if she was, why would Kara not say anything about it.

Alex suspected Mon-El was the male that caught Kara's eye, but since she saw Mon-El dating some alien chick from the alien bar just a day ago, She highly doubted that Kara and him were together.

* * *

"Kara!", Lena happily spoke as she was lifted up, She giggled when she felt Kara press small kisses against her stomach, strong hands holding her up by her hips.

"Hey, Baby.", Kara said as she put Lena down, the door closed behind her, she grinned.

Lena smiled as she placed a hand against Kara's chest, "Where's my kiss?", she said playfully.

Kara smirked and leaned down, she pressed her lips against her girlfriend's own soft ones. eyes fluttering shut from both sides.

"Mmm", The ravenette hummed as felt Kara bend slightly and grab the back of her thighs, picking her up, Lena gladly wrapped her legs around the Super's waist.

Kara smirked against the woman's lips. She pulled away after a few pecks, she began to walk to the living room. "Have you eaten?"

Lena nodded, "Jess has been feeding me actually, She's been real sweet about everything.", She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kara's neck.

Kara walked hummed, she made it to the couch and sat down, Lena straddling her lap, "I see. Uh, she knows?"

Lena tilted her head to the side, curiously almost, "She does. But not who the 'father' is."

Kara nodded. Her hands began to caress Lena's thighs, she ran her hands up to Lena's hips then back down to her thighs, "Jess is nice."

The Luthor nodded, "She's always so helpful, ever since I took over the company, I've been giving her monthly raises"

Kara choked, "Lucky her", she chuckled out. "You're such a good boss."

Lena chuckled as she dug her hands into the Blonde's hair, she curled her fingers around some blonde locks. "Well, I have good workers, I don't give to slackers."

The kryptonian grinned, "Of course you don't, and that's good.", Kara leaned forwards and brought her lips against her lover's own, this time in a more passionate way, the simple kiss turned into a dance of tongues in each other's mouths.

the CEO ran her hands down from Kara's messy hair, to her chest, she began to unbutton a few buttons from the shirt. Kara smirked against her lips, and pulled away, Lena pouted at the sudden loss of lips against hers. Hands still unbuttoning the shirt.

Kara grinned, some of Lena's lipstick had smeared against her own lips, "So...Uh, I bumped into Kal, today.", Kara's voice came out a bit sheepish.

Lena's lips curling into a smile, she finished unbuttoning the last button, she rested a hand against taut abs, she purred slightly, "No supersuit?", emerald eyes locking with sapphire ones.

The kryptonian leaned back against the couch and nodded, "Nope."

Lena smiled, "anyways, so yeah? You bumped into him? what happened?", she returned to the topic.

Kara grinned, "He stopped by right?"

Lena nodded, "Yeah, he wanted to 'talk' with me"

the blonde hummed for a moment, "He wasn't mean right? Or threat-"

"No, No, No. He was sweet and kind, geez, hear me out before you go fly over to metropolis to fight the man.", the ravenette laughed lightly, she rose a hand to Kara's cheek and held the side of the super's face, she kept her other hand over the tightly toned abs, "Honestly, he was kind, he even gave some watch thingy, said for emergency, all I had to do was press a button, he even gave me his Number incase I needed him for something else."

the kryptonian relaxed, "He better be nice, I wouldn't hesitate to knock him around if he ever hurts your feelings or anything."

The Luthor smiled sweetly, her eyes brightened brightly, Her heart skipping, chest filled with warmth, "I know you would.", She leaned forwards and pressed a kiss against Kara's cheek. She was utterly happy and content, being in Kara's arms always made her feel relaxed, and safe. "I love you, Kara."

Kara breathed softly and ran her hands to Lena's lower back, "I love you too, princess.", the Blonde held her closer, "I'll always protect you, Baby.", the super tilted her head downwards and then leaned forwards, she pressed her lips against the side of Lena's Neck, softly kissing the skin.

a small moan mixed with a small gasp escaped passed those red lips, "Kara.", the Luthor mewled lightly when she felt Kara's hands travel lower and soon place themselves onto her rear, the super gripped the CEO's perfect ass, giving a few squeezes as she groped. "Fuck.", the Luthor swore gently when Kara began to gently nibble the skin on the side of her neck. the Ravenette dug a hand into the super's blonde hair, whilst her other hand began to claw at those abs of steel. "Bed, Kara, Please.", Lena felt herself growing wetter and wetter, she knew her panties were damp with her arousal.

Kara grinned against her neck, pleased by how sensitive her girlfriend was at the moment. "Mmm, Someone's horny.", Kara chuckled softly when Lena pinched her side in an attempt to shut Kara up

"Kara, Bed.", The Luthor spoke in a more authoritative tone. as if demanding.

of course She was demanding.

The super stood up, holding The woman's body against hers, "You're seriously wet huh", Kara sniffed the air, it was clear what she smelling for.

Lena's cheeks burn slightly pink, but keeps herself composed.

"No comment.".

* * *

Alex surely expected to find Kara home still, It was 6:30 in the morning, and the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

and from the looks of it, Kara didn't come home at all, And another factor was, Kara's supersuit.

it was just laying on the bed.

and Kara never went anywhere without the suit. Unless of course.

Alex cringed slightly, Kara must have stood over where she went last night.

She was just dying to know now.

and as Alex was just about ready to leave the Blonde's loft, the kryptonian was just coming in.

"Kara.", Alex said in surprise.

Kara hummed, she looked up and saw her sister standing by the couch, "Oh, Alex, hey.", Kara smiled sheepishly, she turned her body to shut her door, she walked to Alex a bit cautiously, "What's up?", Kara asked with a small smile.

Alex rose an eyebrow at her sister's odd behavior. "Uh, Thought we could maybe grab some breakfast, catch up…", brown eyes taking in Kara's...disheveled clothing, clothing that Kara had on...yesterday.

"Oh, sure, Let me just change.", Kara smiled sheepishly, all she needed to do was change clothing, she had taken a shower at Lena's before leaving.

Alex nodded, and before Kara could turn around, Alex stopped her, eyes narrowing when she placed her hands on Kara's broad shoulders.

Kara rose an eyebrow, "What?", the blonde questioned.

Alex's eyes were one Kara's lip, The brunette then moved a hand off of the Blonde's shoulder, she cupped the side of Kara's face, eyeing the blonde's lips again, "Is that...Lipstick?", The brunette then moved her hand and with the pad of her thumb she pressed it against Kara's lips and swiped a bit. Kara quickly tensed. Alex could feel the muscles in Kara's shoulder harden more.

Alex pulled her hand back, she looked at the pad of her thumb and indeed, she swiped some Lipstick off. She rose an eyebrow and gave Kara a surprised look.

"Uh...Um I uh, wanted to give Makeup a try again.", Kara lied, she fidgeted slightly.

Alex's eyebrows furrowed, of course, cause there's no way Kara, her alien sister, was gay...right? Nope. Kara was straight.

Kara began to pull away from Alex, and as she did, Alex's eyes fell to the Blonde's white dress shirt, the top two button were undone, and it exposed a bit of the shirt's collar, and Kara's neck, and there was no mistaking what she saw.

Red lipstick marks staining the white collar and the side of Kara's neck.

Alex's jaw dropped, and she thought she was the only gay one.

apparently not.

"Is that...Lipstick?"


	5. Chapter 4 Secret SomeoneTantrum

**_Rated: T_**

 ** _Language, Suggestive Scenes and Minor Violence._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Drama, Romance, slight Humor, Hurt/Comfort, and Fluff, (Yes, I consider Fluff a Genre) XD Angst will come. But not yet._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter:_** ** _Secret Someone? / Tantrum_**

"Is that….Lipstick?"

Alex sounded dumbfounded, she was shell shocked, She knew that Lipstick on one's collar and neck meant that one had most likely, 99 percent of the times, been intimate with a woman.

and Alex would know, Not that it happened to her, rather, she was the woman that would leave the Lipstick imprints on her lovers body and clothing.

Kara went tense and swallowed thickly, she chuckled nervously. "Uh...No?"

Alex's lips were parted, "Kara-"

"I'm gonna change okay. I'll be back", the blonde broke away from Alex and left quickly.

Leaving Alex to her thoughts.

"Kara.", Alex followed Kara, trailing after her.

Kara sighed as she took her shirt off, she turned away from Alex, "Mind?", Kara spoke a tad bit annoyed.

Alex hummed, "Kara. Are you seeing someone? A woman perhaps?", Alex asked slowly, cautiously. Observing Kara's reaction.

Kara remains silent, she slips her pants off and then starts to take her underwear off, just stripping all of her clothes off. "Alex", she warned.

Alex rolls her eyes and averts eye contact, not looking at her nude sister.

"You aren't answering me, Kara. Are you... Are you...gay-"

"Labels aren't important on Krypton unless it was of Status. We love who we love, Love was just Love. Whether I love women or men, wasn't really important, just the status of who I bonded with was important, other than that, Everything went smoothly.", Kara answered as she got dressed, "On earth, the customs are clearly primitive, Krypton and many other planets with advance knowledge, realized that those problems weren't very important. You all fight over random things, instead of paying attention to what can be done to help advance your society."

Alex was a bit taken aback, Kara hardly ever spoke like this, Kara barely shared anything she knew of her world. But of course Alex should have known better. Humans were in fact still a 'developing' civilization. This, many aliens stressed.

Kara was speaking like an alien at the moment, which shocked Alex.

"Oh...so, You're just...you", Alex said.

Kara nodded, "It's natural for me, I never really said anything because things were obviously different here on earth, When you first came out to me, I knew how hard it was for you. Because you felt that what you prefered was wrong because of how your society paints it out to be. But It wasn't really something unheard of for me, because I came from a place where no matter the gender, or even race, Love was love. It wasn't frowned upon like how it is here. But Society is changing, slowly, but surely, earth will bring about new customs for the better."

Alex rose an eyebrow, taken aback by how intelligently Kara was speaking, She knew Kara was smart but kept it hidden, But seeing Kara speak to her like they were from different races and different levels of intellect, truly amazed Alex.

"I see."

Kara smiled lightly as she turned to Alex, "Mmhmm.", she hummed and shrugged, "So, we gonna have that breakfast?"

Alex rose and eyebrow and frowned slightly, she rose her arms and crossed them over her chest, "Not until you answer my question."

Kara shrugged again. "What question?"

Alex rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I think not", Lena said as she waved a hand, trying to reject what was being offered to her.

"Kara said they were your favorite", a man wearing a cape pouted slightly.

Lena frowned, "Clark", She whispered lowly, "I'm seriously not trying to get too fat, you and Kara will be the death of me with all the junk you two will end up feeding me"

Clark hummed, "But, but...They're jelly filled. and, and...It's also covered in powdered sugar. I even got you a creme filled one with choco-"

"Okay, damn it! Give me the bag Jerk face!", Lena snatched the paper bag that the male kryptonian was offering to her, she glared at the man of steel, "please, don't make a habit of dropping off these things, I will get fat, I mean, I know I'm bound to gain weight soon, but that's due to the baby, I don't want it to be junk food.", the CEO dug into the paper bag and pulled out a jelly donut, she groaned, she loved junk food, but she was human, and she was bound to gain weight if she allowed herself to follow the path of junk eating Supers.

not only did she have to watch out for Kara, but now Clark would be on her, and he'd bring surgery goodness to her no doubt. As much as she craved them, she had to resist.

Clark smiled sheepishly, he was still in National City at the moment, he opted to take a week off of work to stick around for a bit, he had only left National City to go to the Fortress and see what he could find out about kryptonian pregnancies.

"These are good, jesus christ.", Lena began to walk to the couch, The male super merely followed.

Jess was pretty shocked when Superman dropped by this morning with a bag of fried goodness, She gave Lena a questioning look, to which Lena said. She'd...try, to explain later.

Lena was sure she'd see the kryptonian more than ever, a part of her was glad that Clark was okay with her being pregnant with a kryptonian child, she felt happy, but another part of her felt slightly uneasy. Lex...her brother would no doubt be furious if he got wind of whom was the 'father' parent to her child. The fact that she fornicated with a Super would no doubt drive her Mother and Brother mad with anger, rage. they'd no doubt come after her with everything they have. and even though Lex was behind bars, Lena knew very well, how dangerous Lex really was when he became obsessed with something.

"What's wrong?", came Kal's voice.

Lena was dragged out of her thought and merely nodded, "Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about the board meeting I'm going to be having in an hour."

Kal hummed, "I see. You are a busy woman, must have a lot to think about"

Lena nodded as she took another bite of the donut, "Mmhm.", the Luthor sat the bag down onto the coffee table, she swallowed what she had in her mouth, "So. The watch, what's it do?", She asked curiously, she shifted slightly, she rose her free hand and tugged at her sleeve, showing Clark her wrist. The watch was on it.

Kal smiled lightly, "If you press the button on the side, it sends out a signal me and Kara's super hearing can pick up, I made a watch for someone else, but It was meant so Only I could hear it, I didn't want to disturb Kara back then, but since you're her...urm-"

"Mate?", Lena said a bit sheepishly, cheeks flushing slightly, she knew that her relationship with an alien would surely have her come across the word, 'Mate'.

Kal nodded, "Yeah, that. I uh, figured I'd make it so that both of us can hear it."

The CEO hummed, "You'll hear it from wherever you two are?"

The kryptonian nodded, "Yeah, no matter where we are here on earth, we'll hear it and we'll come, if not both of us, at least one of us will make it to you.", Clark said, he stood tall, leaning against the couch rather than sitting in it.

The ravenette was amazed by the tech, she figured it was a bit advanced, considering that Superman made it.

"Amazing.", Lena commented.

the super nodded.

Lena smiled again, Never would she have expected this.

for her and the Supers to become so entangled together.

* * *

Alex scowled slight as she wandered the DEO, she and Kara spoke over breakfast, Alex had tried to coax some info out of Kara, but failed when Kara kept dodging her questions, but did admit that she found Women attractive. It wasn't unusual for her to find a woman striking.

Alex knew Kara was seeing someone, there was no doubt In Alex's mind, Kara had been acting very different, she'd been canceling many friendly outings with James and Winn, She had also began to back out of Sister night little by little. It was all starting to make sense, all those times Kara seemed distracted, all those times Kara would look down onto her phone's screen and chuckle or smile at whatever she was seeing on her phone. Kara was no doubt with someone. Romantically. and Alex needed to figure it out.

As a Protective sibling, Alex had to find out.

And she knew just the person to help her out with that.

"Kiera, seriously. You're all over the place, what?", Emerald eyes were on the Super's facial expression.

"Um, I uh, Can I...Actually forget it-"

"Oh No you don't, Kiera, You waltzed in here and took 5 minutes of my time, you might as well just say what you came in here to say, instead of half assing it.", the Grant stood up from her seat and began to walk to the balcony, she rose a hand and pointed at Kara, gesturing for her to follow her to the privacy of the balcony. "Come along Kiera.", Cat then disappeared to the balcony.

Kara sighed out and followed, swallowing thickly, "Yes Ms. Grant.", the blonde stepped cautiously.

"Kiera, Now, spill.", Cat said as soon as Kara came out.

Kara figeted, "Um...I uh, Um…", Kara was struggling with words.

Cat scowled slightly, "Kiera, Kiera, Relax, You're acting like you're about to parent a love child some time soon.", the woman was of course teasing.

a knot built up in Kara's throat at Cat's sarcasm, "That's not funny.", Kara scowled now.

Cat was taken aback slightly.

Kara's own eyebrows went up in surprise at how she snapped. "Uh sorry.", she apologized sheepishly.

Cat hummed, "So...You're gonna parent-"

"You and I both know You've been aware of that already.", Kara's heart began to thump a little faster and harder as she cut Cat off.

She was admitting what Cat had been wanting her to admit for a while.

Emerald eyes brightened, a smile curling her lips, "How did that cousin of yours take the news?", she felt content now. Cat finally got a definite answer.

Kara shrugged, shoulder relaxing, "He took it better than I thought he'd take it, he's sticking around National City for a bit, Later on we're going to the fortress to get Information on how Kryptonian Pregnancies go."

"But this woman Is Human right? So things could get complicated because you wouldn't know how exactly it'll go." Cat said, she then cracked a wider smile. "Now another thing, Is this your way of finally coming out to me? Cause I expected something shocking. Not that You 'fathering' a child isn't shocking, I guess I expected something with a little more violence."

Kara shrugged and walked to Cat. "I guess maybe I want something from you.", Kara admitted.

and for a moment Cat's eyebrows rose, "Oh Kara, you have a kid on the way, I don't know How I feel about being 'the other woman'."

Kara choked, she sputtered, "NO! RAO NO!", the kryptonians face went red with embarrassment, "Rao, Cat, I would never-"

"What, Am I not pretty enough for you?", Cat feigned hurt.

Kara shook her head, "What No! You're beautiful, perfect, But I- I respect you and- I-"

Cat let out a laugh, getting Kara off guard.

"I was joking Kara, Geez. Besides it'd be pretty unprofessional for me to get into a relationship with my former assistant, the press would flame me and you.", Cat rolled her eyes, but kept a smile on her lips, "So, what is it that you want from me?", Cat returned to the point. smile still in place.

Kara sighed, "What you've always gave me, guidance...I guess, you know", the blonde rose a hand to rub the back of her head.

The older blonde softened her gaze, "As long as I Get invited to the baby shower and wedding I'm game", Cat reached out and placed her hand over Kara's shoulder.

the super smiled, "Thanks, and sorry about not exactly admitting it earlier, I was concerned with your safety and-"

"The shady government organization? Yeah. That's sweet of you. But I can take care of myself."

"Well, you're not bulletproof so…"

"Don't sass me Kara"

Kara smiled, "I am sorry though. I don't want you to think I didn't trust you. I did, I still do."

The CEO nodded, "I know you do.", she placed another hand on Kara's other shoulder, she gave the shoulders a small squeeze, "I'm here when you need me, Kara. I understand that you have a lot on your plate at the moment. and I'm willing to help when you need me in any way possible."

Kara nodded, she felt herself relax quite a bit, "Thanks. I mean, Advice is all I really need you know."

Cat nodded, she shifted closer to the kryptonian and Kara knew what Cat was silently offering.

Kara grinned and leaned forwards, closing the gap between their bodies, she wrapped her strong arms around the Blonde, "Let's just keep the fact you know about me between us yeah? My sister will kill me", the blonde chuckled.

Cat melted into the hug, her chin on the taller blonde's shoulder. "You're always so cuddly."

Kara grinned and picked Cat up playfully.

Cat chuckled, "Geez." Eyes closing, She wasn't one for open affections, but the younger blonde was always so inviting. and Cat allowed for it, Kara was the only person other than her son, Carter, that actually got any form of acknowledgement or physical touch from her.

and as the two blonde's were in their moment.

two figures walked in on them.

"Ms. Grant...Kara…", came a deep voice.

Cat hummed, emerald eyes snapped open to see James and…

"Luthor", Cat's eyes widened slightly as she whispered the name, it came out soft enough for only Kara to hear.

the super turned her body to the side and allowed for Cat's feet to touch the floor again, she saw James and Lena looking at them, Lena looked...furious.

Cat rose an eyebrow, quickly she noticed Kara's arm still around her waist.

"Lena, Hey.", Kara spoke innocently, as if nothing was wrong with her and Cat's actions.

But Cat, as a normal earth woman, Knew very well how their closeness would come off to others.

But then again, why would it matter how close Kara and her were.

Unless, Cat's eyes seemed to widen with realization. and Kara's arm around her waist wasn't helping anyone.

a Luthor and a Super…

Cat frowned slightly, she'll definitely have a talk with the super.

Lena wore a hard glare, if looks could kill, no doubt Cat would probably be dead.

James sensed the intense female awkwardness, he shifted uncomfortably. "Kara, Uh Lena here was looking for you, I saw you and Ms. Grant going out to the balcony and well…", James shrugged.

Kara being the dope she is, wasn't aware of the tension. "Oh, You could have called me, Lena.", the blonde finally broke the body contact with her boss.

Meanwhile Cat merely kept her lips pressed into a thin line, not wanting to cut Kara off from speaking.

James quickly excused himself, he left.

Lena kept an eyebrow sharply risen. "I did call you.", she spoke a bit harshly.

Cat cleared her throat, "Um, I'll leave you two.", the CEO awkwardly gave Kara a small glance and walked passed Lena.

Kara kept oblivious to what was happening.

Lena scoffed once Cat left.

"What's up?", Kara asked a she stepped to the Luthor woman.

Lena rose a hand to halt her, "Nothing, I'm going back to the office.", Lena spoke abruptly and began to step back to leave, But Kara stopped her. She was clearly trying to seem unfazed

"Lena? What's wrong?", Kara asked a bit seriously, she felt Lena's hand press against her chest, "Bab-"

"Don't 'babe' me, What were you two doing here? Huh? All alone, just all over each other.", Lena snapped.

The blonde hummed in surprise, she felt her heart quicken, she could hear Lena's own heart speed up, "What...Wait, She's my boss, Lena-"

"So? That doesn't stop people from-"

"Are you kidding me? Lena, do you hear yourself right now?", Kara cut the woman off, she locked eyes with her, "Cat's like a mother figure to me, Lena. We were just talking."

Lena looked at her skeptically. "Talking? Right", Sarcasm dripping from the CEO's tone.

Kara tilted her head to the side, "You're the woman I love. You should know me better by now.", the blonde frowned heavily, clearly upset by Lena's out of place assumptions. "I would never hurt you like that."

The super was clearly mad, angry that Lena assumed the worst.

The Luthor could see the utter anger and frustration washing over Kara's face, "Kara-"

Kara clicked her tongue, "I told you my secret, I tell you everything you want to know, and you don't trust me with another woman? and Rao, you're pregnant, Lena, and it's mine, I'm hurt that you feel that I can't be trusted.", the super scoffed, "You know what. I got some work to do, want me to fly you to the office?", the Kryptonian wanted to avoid making a scene on Cat's balcony.

Lena glared at Kara, she was mad for some unknown reason, she then did something that surprised them both. Lena reeled back slightly, eyes teary, she then leaned forwards, hands in front of her and making contact with Kara's chest, she made a futile attempt to push Kara. Obviously Kara didn't budge in the slightest. Kara remained put.

Kara was surprised though, "Lena, Stop, you'll hurt yourself-", Kara was trying to calm the angry Luthor, the woman was practically about to throw a tantrum here.

"What cause you're all high and mighty? and Super and what not, Girl of steel?"; Lena placed both of her hands on Kara's chest, attempting to push the super once again.

Kara groaned in annoyance, but didn't add gas to the already growing flames of anger Lena was sporting, This no doubt had to do with Lena's current predicament, Kara calmed herself and responded with soft words, "Baby, stop", she said, it didn't take a rocket scientist to know what was making Lena act up.

hormones of course.

"No!", Lena yelled as she grabbed a fist full of Kara's shirt and began to now pull at Kara's shirt. her purse dropped to the floor.

Kara rose an eyebrow slightly, she was aware that Pregnancies usually made women go crazy with emotions and unreasonable actions, but this…

" _Khap Zhao Rrip_ ".

Lena stilled once the words came out of Kara's mouth. or what Lena assumed were words.

Emerald eyes looked up to meet curious Sapphire blue eyes, "What? What does that mean?", the shirt's fabric was getting wrinkled due to Lena's harsh pulling and pushing.

Kara smiled softly, "It means I love you in kryptonese, Lena.", Kara rose her hands and placed them on Lena's face, tears already staining the pale unblemished cheeks, Kara held Lena's face gently, "Baby, Relax. You'll always be the only woman for me, You don't ever have to worry about another woman coming between us, You're my woman, My _Zhao_ , My _Zhaol_.", Kara gazed softly into her lovers teary eyes, Lena relaxed considerably.

"What is, _Zhao_? and _Zhaol_?", Lena asked, she felt Kara's hands drop from her face, and strong arms wrap around her, she sighed softly and allowed herself to be held.

Kara's lips cracked into a smile at hearing kryptonian words escape her human lovers mouth.

"You're my love, my Mate.", Kara said softly. "I'd never hurt you, And I'll always be faithful to you. Loyalty is something Kryptonians value. And I'm only loyal to you, Lena.", Kara spoke softly, she leaned back slightly, but kept Lena wrapped in her arms, she searched for Lena's eyes, "You're my everything, my world. You and this baby mean everything to me", the super unwrapped an arm from around Lena, she put a hand over Lena stomach. "Nothing in this world, is worth me losing you and the baby, Nothing.", Kara spoke sincerely.

Lena's lips quivered and she looked down in shame, she should have known better, Kara was genuinely with her because she loved her. She shouldn't have snapped in that fashion, she even attempted to get physical with her lover. even if Kara was practically steel, Lena still felt guilt stir in her because she attempted to push her lover and hurt her.

"I...I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry", Lena whimpered softly.

Kara nodded, "It's okay. Me getting all cuddly with a woman you aren't familiar with made you feel some type of way. I'm sorry, It's my fault, Lena.", the blonde took full fault for the small issue. Kara no doubt now knows not to get too physical with another woman.

This was what it was like.

To be with someone.

Kara had to give up her cuddly ways, only to reserve them for family or friends Lena approves the contact with.

The super leaned forwards and pressed her lips against her girlfriend's own, "It won't happen again, Baby.", the blonde pulled away, raising a hand to wipe away Lena's tears, Kara smiled sheepishly as she looked passed Lena's shoulder for a moment, she saw Cat peeking from the corner, a hand over her lips to no doubt stifle a surprised Gasp at having witnessed a Super and a Luthor kiss.

Kara then returned her gaze to Lena, "Shall I fly you to the office?", the kryptonian asked as she used the pad of her thumb to softly caress the ravenette's tear stained cheek.

Lena nodded, eyes shining with already shed tears, "No, We're here, What'll Ms. Grant think when she comes out here and finds us gone? She's in her office, she'll know whether or not we left."

Kara shrugged, "Don't worry about it, She's...aware, has been since I first came out to the world as Supergirl."

Lena's eyes widened for a moment.

Kara gave the woman a sheepish smile, "Cat can keep secrets, you should get to know her a bit, she's real nice, sure people talk junk about her being...mean, but she's not, she's just, honest.", Kara chuckled softly.

the ravenette sighed and nodded, "She'll think it weird for a Luthor and Super to be so close. What if...When It starts to become apparent that I'm pregnant, and we'll be forced to come out a couple to the public, of course, as Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor, she catches on to how it happened?"

"Don't worry about it, she won't out us, she's not like that.", the kryptonian began to reassure the CEO.

"Fine. I guess since she knows about you, you can fly me back to the office.", Lena said as she placed her hands on Kara's chest again, this time, in a more gentle fashion.

Kara eagerly nodded, "Alrighty then, Ms. Luthor, shall we?", Kara grinned as she effortlessly picked Lena up and carried her bridal style.

Lena nodded, "We shall, Zor-El."

* * *

 _Whale, hope this chapter was good. Pregnant women tend to be fairly hormonal and emotional, like It's crazy. No joke._ _XD_

Alex is gonna be digging around, clearly, and Lena will definitely throw a few more tantrums.

Pregnant people can be scary people. T-T

 ** _Reviews are always welcomed._**

 _Thanks for the reviews. :)_


	6. Chapter 5 Shedding Light

**_Rated: T_**

 ** _Language, Suggestive Scenes and Violence._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Drama, Romance, slight Humor, Hurt/Comfort, and Fluff, (Yes, I consider Fluff a Genre) XD Angst….Is coming XD_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Shedding Light_**.

It's only a day or two later after Lena's first Tantrum on Cat's balcony, that Kara realizes that Lena will throw more of them, that Lena had quite the mood swings, and also cravings for junk food.

Cat's reaction to Kara getting a Luthor knocked up, was quite something, Cat didn't expect that, no. Hell who would have? But Cat was happy to still help out when she could and was needed. The Grant took it upon herself to build a small tiny, itty, bitty friendship with the CEO. It was a smart move for both Cat and Lena, both were rich and influential people, it'd be best if they were on good terms.

After Lena's third angry freak out, this time over Kara getting mentioned in dirty, pervy tweets about Supergirl of course. Cause who'd tweet about Kara Danvers, Junior Reporter.

Kara talks to Cat about it, and Cat merely laughs at her and tells her about the time she was pregnant with Carter, and how she grabbed a frying pan in the middle of an argument with her ex husband, and beat on him until he fled, Cat only saw him after she moved for divorce. Kara shivered at how terrifying Pregnant women can be.

Kara feels slightly lucky though.

Just a few weeks after the Balcony thing, Lena collapsed, Jess had frantically Pressed the 'Super' watch's button at Lena's order, Both supers came to Lena's aid, Lena was already showing a bit, that she was with child, her stomach was starting to grow. which took Jess and those who knew about Lena being Pregnant, aback. They all thought it was too quick

After reassuring Jess that Lena would be perfectly fine in their care, Supergirl and Superman both flew Lena to the fortress, where they discovered that Lena's pregnancy was to last 15 weeks, 3 months basically.

Lena was currently going on to about 5 weeks.

So it made sense why Lena was experiencing changes, Her breasts were growing, her tummy was growing, she began to have back pain. and all of that added to her being moody. She had thrown stuff at Kara, but Kara was made of steel so it didn't have much affect on her.

and after Lena's emotional breakdowns subsided, Lena would apologize for her nasty temper, but Kara didn't mind, Kara never yelled back or did anything in retaliation, Kara would merely take the blame for whatever triggered the woman into an angry frenzy, she'd then take her to bed, No doubt to worship the fragile body of the Woman that would bring her child into the world, she'd do anything and everything for the Luthor, she gave her all of her love and attention.

And Lena loved the attention, because not only did she snap at any little thing, but she also grew rather horny and constantly craved for physical attention from her kryptonian mate. She'd get all flustered, Hot and bothered when the Super would come to her penthouse after quite the battle with an enemy, She'd feel her panties get damp at the sight of Taut muscles flexing when Kara took off the supersuit. Lena was almost insatiable, but With Kara being a super, she was capable of pleasing the very Horny Human.

But, of course, with all this happening, it meant that Kara didn't have time for friends or...family, she'd only see said friends and family at the DEO whenever she had Supergirling to do, other than that, Kara spent all her time with Lena, going as far as to spend a few nights a week at Lena's penthouse. Jess, Cat, and Clark being constants, Lena never freaked out On Cat or Jess, but snapped at Clark that one time Clark told her to avoid danger.

Clark escaped unscaved but was slightly afraid. Witnessing first hand the rage of a pregnant woman.

He wondered if Lois would be like that too.

Kara backed out of Game night and Sister night completely, at least until Lena finally delivers, Kara was afraid of leaving Lena alone and defenseless, Cat pulled some strings and managed to get Kara cleared for the last 4 to 5 weeks of Lena's pregnancy. Unpaid of course. But Kara was a super, it was about time she used her gifts to dig around for 'precious' metals, and she did. Clark helped her of course. A part of her grateful for Clark's quick acceptance of her and Lena's predicament, Clark was nice and supportive, helping her locate many mining hotspots, both of them began to excavate and get what they could, keeping what they found.

while Kara and Clark were seen so much together, Alex and the DEO grew curious of why Kara would shut her comms off each time she left National city, only to turn them on many hours later once she returned.

When asked, Kara shrugged and said she wanted some fresh air, and that she visited the fortress for reasons that were personal.

No one pressed her.

Kara was able to keep her life a secret, Only Allowing for Jess, Clark and Cat to be aware of what was happening.

Jess was a little iffy, but she wasn't stupid, It had to come out, Lena made Jess sign her version of NDA forms to keep it a tightly kept secret, Jess figured that Lena was pregnant with a supers child, which super, she didn't know, But Lena cleared the air quickly and clarified that it was in fact Supergirl's baby she was pregnant with.

Jess didn't freak out or anything, she congratulated them, but she was a bit awkward around the girl of steel, she was heavily supportive of Lena, warning the Luthor whenever the press were around, or telling her when she could sneak in and enter L-Corp unseen, to Bringing her food when the girl of steel of man of steel couldn't.

Jess had became firm with people wanting to visit or interview Lena, Jess redirected all to another person that would answer on behalf of L-Corp.

Lena didn't want the press to find out, and they didn't which was surprising.

Supergirl was quick to take the press's attention when she began to go to the Luthor hospital to greet kids and play with them, The community service Supergirl was doing, took many eyes off of Lena, everyone kept stuck onto the super, all were slightly surprised that a Super was associating with something a Luthor owned and funded.

It was a great cover.

Cat was helping to redirect attention to other things and people, she threatened Snapper to leave the CEO of L-Corp alone for the time being, that it was enough with her having to jail her own mother.

Everything was going smoothly.

But of course, Like all secrets, eventually they come to light.

* * *

Alex scowled. "Maggie, Please. I need your help.", the brunette frowned as she pleaded with the detective.

Maggie groaned, she buried her face into her hands and nodded, "No, I can't do that", the detective spoke through her hands. she then looked back up and placed her hands onto her knees. "I'm sorry Babe, But I'm not gonna trail your sister around. I mean, unless she was in some type of danger, I'd do it, But just to find out if she eating someone's 'Kitty'...Is not worth it."

"Please! Maggie, I'll pay you back, All i'm asking for is just a stake out you know. Just for today, please.", Alex began to pout, she pursed her lips, "Please, Baby. Please."

Maggie rolled her eyes and groaned again, "Fuck fine, but I swear to god Danvers. You fucking owe me.", The detective gave in, she growled lightly.

Alex smiled, "Thanks Baby, I promise I'll pay you back.", The Brunette gave the detective an ever growing Sly smile.

Maggie shivered slightly, she knew that look, "Ooh. I think it'll be worth it after all."

Alex nodded, she winked at the woman and stood up from her chair, "Well, Lunch's over for me, I should head back"

Maggie nodded and stood up herself, "Right. So, I guess I'll be stalking your sister tonight then. See ya'"

Alex chuckled. "Just one night."

J'onn, Winn, James and even Mon-El were in on Alex's plan, They all thought that Sending Maggie in as some form of one night surveyor would be okay, they were all worried about Kara, that was all.

Even Eliza knew that, But warned them for some reason of why it was also a bad idea to follow Kara around, that Kara had a right to a personal life.

Alex shrugged it off and just told her mother that it was only for a night.

Eliza was supposed to have came weeks ago, but didn't, changing plans, She was coming some time today.

Eager to see her daughters, even though Alex was snooping where she shouldn't.

* * *

Kara sighed out as she laid down, her back against the messy bed sheets, chest heaving slightly.

"Baby", a ravenette cooed sweetly and softly into the supers ear, A hand placing itself onto those abs of steel, fingers tracing the defined lined muscles. The CEO's nude form curled against the Kryptonians strong body.

Kara growled lightly, wrapping a protective arm around the Luthor's waist, pulling her even more against her side.

The Luthor smiled weakly, tired due to Kara and her sharing another intimate, passionate encounter. Kara's stamina amazed her, how the blonde quickly collected herself and began to wear her out, Lena didn't do much, rather, she was on the receiving end, each time she tried to return the 'favor', Kara waved it off and cuddled with her, the blonde was focused on pleasuring her, rather than getting any pleasure herself.

and it warmed Lena's heart.

"Do you think the baby'll have powers?", Lena asks curiously.

Kara releases a thoughtful sigh, "Most likely, My genes are bound to be stronger than yours. Do you not want it to have powers?", She asks cautiously.

Lena shrugges, she runs her hand up to Kara's chest, keeps her palm over Kara's thumping heart, she always liked the way Kara's heart thumped, "I don't mind, I was just curious. You came here when you were 12, so your family didn't exactly see how it was like to raise an alien baby."

Kara's lips curled into a smile, "Mine didn't, But Kal's Mother raised him, Martha's an amazing woman I must say. She was able to train Kal into honing his senses from an early age. You should get Kal to tell some stories, He's got plenty to tell."

The Luthor chuckled softly, "I bet he does."

She could almost picture what it'll be like, what raising a Baby of her own would be like.

She could almost picture it, Kara and Her, raising their first child together, the baby, whether boy or girl, being just like Their alien Super 'father', Strong, valiant and amazing.

She couldn't wait, she couldn't wait to finally hold her baby in her arms, To share her life with Kara to the fullest at last. She loved the idea of bonding. Of being sealed together through _Rao_.

 _Rao_.

God, the word was slowly slipping into her vocabulary.

Lena blushed, remembering the first time the alien word slipped passed her lips.

it was during a late night visit from Kara dressed as Supergirl, the girl of steel coming into her office, telling her that she needed to rest, and one thing led to another, ending with Lena being had on her own desk, Kara going down on her, and then the word flashed across her mind and it slipped passed her lips.

" _Oh Rao_ ", Lena moaned as she came. Trembling and quivering.

Kara smirked devilishly as she stopped what she was doing, looking up at the CEO from in between those milky white legs, " _What? Lena did you_ -"

Lena squirmed and dug her hands into Kara's scalp, fingers entangling themselves with blonde locks, " _Forget what I said, and just fuck me_!"

and so Kara did what was demanded of her.

ever since then, The word would slip passed her lips here and there, even Clark discovered that, he'd merely shoot her a smile.

"Baby, you hungry?", Kara spoke, pulling Lena from her thoughts of bonding and rao.

Lena nodded, ever since her stomach began to grow, she began to grow hungrier and hungrier. She ate more solid things, surprisingly Lena wasn't gaining 'bad' weight, she was still slim, the only difference being that her tummy and breasts were growing.

Cat figured it had something to do with the food going straight to the developing baby.

and it made sense to Clark and Kara, both took Lena to the fortress once a week, to monitor how the baby doing and how Lena herself was doing, Lena was oddly healthy, and always hungry, she almost ate as much as Kara, and Lena also seemed to have a raise in body temperature, she was almost as hot as Kara and Clark, she was almost impervious to the coldness of the arctic and the heat of Dallol Ethiopia.

"What do you want to eat?", Kara asked.

Lena smiled, "Chinese?"

the blonde nodded, "Alright, I'll go place an order, we can go pick it up."

the CEO nodded. "Alright."

with that, the woman from the stars slipped out of her bed and began to walk to the living room, still very much naked. A sight Lena loved seeing.

The Kryptonians were pretty much gods among them, something Lex wanted the world to understand, and understand the world did, but that didn't mean the world saw them as a bad thing, the Supers were merely something akin to Civil servants, they protected the planet. Not once had they had intentions of taking over the world, unless of course, that dreadful synthetic red kryptonite was tossed their way. But other than that, Kara and Kal loved the humans, both even found mates among the race, Lois Lane, and Lena Luthor being that bridge.

Lena smiled as she saw Kara lean against the couch, arm crossing over abs, phone in the other hand, the blonde was placing an order.

The Luthor hummed softly as she cuddled into the sheets, she sighed contently, for once, things have been fine, silent even, No CADMUS lurking around her, she hadn't gotten any form of death threat, her mother had escaped prison a little while ago, framed her, but through Kara's digging around, Lena was freed due to the video footage being deemed fake, Lena thanks Winn with gift cards loaded with money. Lillian still lurking about had worried her at first, but the woman wasn't exactly making any attempts to come after her, which surprised her, but that was fine. Lena was fine, She had all she wanted at the moment. Everything was going how she wanted it to go.

"Wanna come? Or do you wanna stay here?", Kara asked as she came back into the room, smiling softly, she walked to where she kept her clothing, she grabbed a bra and some underwear, she then slipped on some sweatpants and a black v-neck short sleeved shirt, she then made her way to Lena and sat on the bed.

The Luthor hummed again, "I wanna stay, Baby.", She cooed slightly, she rose up slightly, sheets falling from her body, exposing her breasts, her torso. she supported herself onto her hands.

Kara grinned slightly, she leaned towards the younger woman and pressed her lips against those pink ones, Lena moaned softly when Kara pulled away, "I'll be back, Princess.", Kara gave the Luthor a quick small peck, she then rose a hand and placed it over the swell that was Lena's growing Tummy, Blue eyes shining.

Lena saw love In Kara's eyes.

Lena put a hand over Kara's, "I can't wait either."

Kara nodded eagerly, "I love you, Lena.", she smiled tenderly.

the ravenette felt her heart flutter, it always fluttered whenever Kara said that to her. It was new, but it wasn't, Kara said it to her many times, but she still felt those butterflies.

"I love you too, Kara.", Lena sat up now, tired of supporting herself on one arm, she kept Kara's hand on her tummy, she rose her other hand and cupped the side of Kara's face, "I love you so much.", Sincerity was written all over Lena's face.

Kara leaned into the touch, closing her eyes, "I love you so much too, Lena. I'm so grateful to you, I'm so happy. Everyday I just, love you more and more, I didn't think it'd be possible, but it is, because I fall for you everyday."

the CEO smiled sweetly, emerald eyes grew soft, gaze held warmth, "I'm blessed honestly, You saw me, for more than just some Luthor. You saw me and rescued me from making bad decisions, from following Lex's path. I'm grateful for everything you've done for me, for what you've given me."

Sapphire eyes open, "I've given nothing to you, But you...you've given to me, or rather, you're going to give to me. You're going to give me something so special. Something I'd only ever hoped to dream about. But you made it happen."

Lena leaned forwards, Kara leaned as well, she met Lena halfway, they kissed, and kissed. Each kiss growing more and more passionate. Until the sound of Kara's stomach rumbling broke the moment.

Lena giggled as she pulled away, lips slightly swollen, she grinned.

"Go get that food, yeah?", Lena said as she took her hands off of Kara, she put her hands onto her lap.

Kara blushed slightly, she grinned sheepishly, "Right, Right.", Kara reluctantly got up and off the bed.

Lena smirked as she saw Kara's eyes linger on her bare chest, she bounced on the bed softly to make her breasts do the same, Kara swallowed thickly.

"Rao, when I come back, You're mine.", Kara said with a pout.

Lena winked, "I'm yours all the time, Baby. Now get going, _Zor-El_."

The blonde nodded, "Fine. I'll be back in a bit.", the blonde walked out of the room and slipped out a window.

it was dark out already, so Kara slipping out her window was fine.

It wasn't like someone was watching them.

* * *

 ** _"anything to report?"_**

"Well Kara just flew out her window.", Maggie said.

a moment of silence went by before Maggie figured something out.

"WAIT! LENA KNOWS KARA IS SUPERGIRL!", Maggie practically yells.

for a moment, the comms are eerily silent.

" ** _We're coming over_** ", J'onn says.

But another voice pops in, " ** _Now hold on, hold on, we don't know that, if the SWAT just mysteriously pops up there, it'll be weird and Lena'll get suspicious then, what if we give Kara away? Anyone think of that_**.", the voice being Winn.

" ** _Winn has a point. we aren't certain Lena knows, what gave you that Impression Maggie_**?", James' voice came on.

"Kara flew out a window, Lena's still in the loft."

" ** _it's a 50/50 chance_** ", Came Vasquez's voice, " ** _we can't be sure either way_**."

many voices began to debate at this point.

Maggie listened to all the reasons why they should raid Kara's loft, and all the reasons why they shouldn't raid the loft.

as this was happening, Maggie noticed something, a black Van pulling up In Front of the residence, eyebrows furrowed for a moment.

And then she leaned into the wheels and looked up, she saw Kara, A.k.a Supergirl, fly into the window again, bags in hand.

Maggie began to feel an odd feeling stir in her, when she saw two bulky men and a woman whom she couldn't quite see well, exit the van, the trio walking to the building.

Dark brown eyes narrowed.

* * *

"I'm back, Babe."

Lena exited the bedroom, Kara's clothing on her body, she smiled as she saw the bags of food. she was hungry.

"I can see that.", Lena's gaze was soft, she walked right up to the super and threw her arms over her shoulders and around her neck, "So, we gonna eat first, or are you gonna make me yours? again.", Lena added the last word with a sly smirk.

Kara growled, she sniffed subtly, and she could smell small traces of arousal, Lena was getting turn on all over again. But Kara had enough energy to go again and again.

Lena grinned, she loved an aggressive Kara, a dominating Blonde. There was something about the Puppy Danvers going from sweet, to aggressive and passionate. It always sent good shivers down her spine.

Kara placed her hands on The CEO's hips, she gripped them, not too tight of course, she then pulled the Luthor against her front, "Mmm, Mine. You're mine, Lena."

"All yours, Darling", Lena leaned up and purred into the super's ear seductively. "and You, _Zor-El_. Are all mine."

Kara smirked confidently, "Is it me or do you like Saying Zor-El more than Kara."

Lena chucked softly and pulled back to look at Kara, "Mmm...I don't know what you're talking about."

Kara grinned, "Hmm? I'm really curious now, Lena."

Lena rolled her eyes, cheeks turned a small hue of pink. "You'll have to figure it out on your own."

the Super searched Lena's eyes, "I will. Believe me, Baby."

the Super was going to lean in and claim those supple soft lips.

both women allowed their eyes to flutter shut.

"I Love You", Kara whispered softly as she almost closed the gap between their lips.

Almost.

but didn't when suddenly, an explosion came about, Kara's front door flying their way.

Kara reacted and shielded Lena with her body. "What the!?", Kara yelled out.

Lena released a surprised yelp.

Rubble and dust was about, and three figures entered the loft.

Lena looked over Kara's shoulder and her Emerald eyes widened.

Kara growled, furiously enraged. "what are you doing here!?"

Lena felt fear begin to brew inside of her.

" _M-Mother_."

* * *

Maggie got out of the car once she heard the sound. it was an audible 'boom'.

and Maggie knew something was terribly wrong, she reported quickly.

"Guys! I need back up! We got an explosion!", Maggie yelled into the comms.

and fairly quickly she got a response.

" ** _You stay out of it! We got this, Maggie_** ", Came Alex's voice, she then began to yell out orders, no doubt moving people about to get to Kara's place and contain whatever the hell was happening.

but as Maggie was going to relent and get back inside the car, she heard it.

"PUT ME DOWN! STOP! KARA! KAL-EL!", It was….

Maggie eyes widened, "I can't stay put! They're TAKING LENA!", Maggie yelled into the comms.

Gasps of surprise came about as Maggie said this.

" ** _It must be an abduction attempt_**.", Came Vasquez.

Alex growled, " ** _FUCKING SHIT_**!"

" ** _We're 3 minutes out, almost there_**!", Winn said.

"We?", Maggie asked.

Winn hummed, " ** _me and guardian, he'll take care of the thugs, hold them if you can"_**

Maggie growled and whipped out her gun, she didn't want to hit Lena. She grimaced when Lena was carried into the van, a woman slipping in as well. "Freeze! NCPD!", Maggie yelled, gun aimed at the bulky hoodie wearing person.

the figure chuckled, and faced her, taking down his hoodie

Maggie's eyes widened. "Uh, these aren't just some thugs!", Maggie yelled before she was forced to flee when the man who revealed himself to be the real Hank Henshaw fired a beam at her.

" ** _What do you mean_**?", came J'onn's voice, it was filling with concern.

"He shot at me with his heat vision thingy, he's the guy that hit my shoulder last time!", Maggie yelled as she took cover.

" ** _It's Henshaw. Okay Listen to me Sawyer, Get out of there now! you don't stand a chance, we know that this is now in DEO jurisdiction, this must be CADMUS acting in retaliation to what Ms. Luthor did to Lillian_**.", J'onn warned.

Maggie groaned as she saw another van pull up

"Guardian's here, he have any chance against them?"

Winn scoffed. " **Not really**."

" ** _HEY_**!", came James' voice.

Maggie sighed heavily.

"Fuck this secret identity shit.", Maggie grunted.

"Shit, they're getting away!". Winn yelled out.

and away they were getting.

But soon Helicopters and more vans came about. and followed the CADMUS van.

A black van stopped by where Winn, James and Maggie were.

Alex popped out of it, "Where's Kara?", was the first thing Alex asked, she was all geared up.

Maggie shrugged, they set an explosion up there, And then before I knew it, Lena's being carried off and into a Van.

James, dressed as guardian and Winn all geared up as well both looked at Alex.

"You three should go check on Kara.", came J'onn's voice.

Maggie knew she wasn't included in that trio.

"right."

Alex was much quicker to go towards the building, and as Winn and James were going to follow, J'onn, Maggie and the trio were all stunned in place when they heard a crash and all eyes landed onto a batter bloody blonde, whom had fallen onto the hood of another car.

"KARA!", the lot all yelled out.

Alex was horrified by the sight of her sister's body.

Alex dropped her gun and sprinted to the kryptonian.

"Kara! Oh my god! Kara!".

the voice was heard through all the comms.

all the agents fell silent.

while the agents that were at base, all began to get to work on tracking the van, two choppers already following it.

While a certain Eliza Danvers. Remained silent, listening to the commotion.

Maggie and James rushed in, Winn ran back to the van to get some rags to stop any bleeding. and J'onn rushed in as well.

Kara groaned, grunting, she gritted her teeth, she turned over so that she was belly down onto the Car. she began to make attempts to get off.

Alex made it to the bloody, battered super. "Oh god, what the hell did they do to you!", Alex tugged at one of Kara's arms.

Maggie rounded the car and took a hold of Kara's other arm.

as both women made an attempt to support Kara off of the car, Kara stilled, rejecting their help, "Nnngh", Kara pulled away from Alex and Maggie.

J'onn and James gave the blonde quizzical looks.

"They took, Lena", Kara choked out, she sounded so broken, "I-I Couldn't protect her", Tears began to gather in Kara's eyes.

Alex was taken aback.

Maggie saw it then, Lena was in fact 'the' woman. she could see hurt in Kara's eyes, something akin to how she felt when Alex was kidnapped.

J'onn and James both stilled.

Kara groaned and grunted as she kept trying to get up and off of the car, "Nngh! Lena needs me.", Kara almost cried out, her body ached, the cuts and bruises were taking a toll on her.

"Rao, No.", tears began to roll down Kara's eyes.

Alex began to feel her heart speed up, her chest tighten.

She'd never seen Kara this hurt before, never. Kara was so broken, crushed even.

"Kara. They'll find-"

Kara snarled, "Oh? Right, Like the DEO would even help a Luthor.", Kara spoke bitterly. the copper taste in her mouth filled her senses, Lena needed her, she needed a super. a Hero. and Kara had to be that, or Kara didn't deserve to have Lena at all, she couldn't let them hurt Lena or the Baby.

Alex's eyes narrowed, "Kara, you're in no position to do anything. You're beat up, they'll kill you, Lena is the least of your concerns", Alex said without a second thought.

and it enraged Kara.

like a rush of adrenaline, Kara snarled, she pushed off of the car and her feet made contact with the cement, her back to the agents and her sister.

she looked over her shoulder, rage clear in her gaze as she glared heavily at the Danvers, "She's my top priority", Kara growled as she got to a knee, legs wobbling a bit. "Better I die, than she.", Kara's eyes locked with Alex's.

the group was in shock. Many over the comms were shocked.

"Kara, You can't-", J'onn was going to interfere, but was cut off.

Kara's ear twitched for a moment, there it was, Lena initiated the watch Clark gave to her, Lena needed help.

Kara growled at J'onn, "You don't control me, and you never will.", she then faced forwards, and with what little energy she had left, she propelled herself up, up and away

leaving everyone dumbfounded.

Kara was somehow different.

* * *

"Shit.", Kara growled, it was getting harder and harder to fly, as of the last 5 miles, she was leaping, each time she hit the floor, she thrusted herself harder into the air to cover more ground, eventually she made it across the city, she caught up.

 _"I love you, Kara",_ Those words were enough to give Kara the strength to keep pushing her body.

Kara saw the van, two helicopters trailing it.

Kara propelled passed them, and quickly landed beside the van, she used what strength she had left and kicked the van off it's course.

" ** _Supergirl is engaging! I repeat, Supergirl is engaging!_** ", came a voice over the comms.

Kara growled when the Van began to swerve to a stop, Kara quickly rendered the van undrivable when she used her heat vision to take out the wheels.

The helicopters both began to circle the area.

" ** _Supergirl has stopped the van_**."

Kara growled, she stood tall and strong, for a moment pain stopped, the ache of her body halted, she was running on adrenaline. "Let her go!", Kara commanded, she grit her teeth, jew clenched tightly.

The helicopter shun their lights on the area, and they began to roll video feed to give the DEO some feed back.

Kara was battered, her clothing was tattered, she looked furious, glasses long discarded.

After a few moments of nothing, the van door slid open, Lena came out first, hands in the air, a hand on Lena's shoulder, a gun pointed to the back of Lena's head.

The real Henshaw.

Kara's eyes began to burn it's familiar heat vision color.

Lena appeared uninjured. She looked fine, just...concerned.

"Hank", Kara growled heavily, chest puffing out intimidatingly.

Hank wore a plain look.

Behind them, Lillian came out, she smirked cockily.

"I wouldn't go doing anything that'd get Lena and my grandchild hurt.", Came that cold voice.

Kara's eyes went back to normal, she was practically bounded. Lillian was aware of Lena's pregnancy now. This'll be a problem, a big problem.

Kara sneered, "Let her go!", The kryptonian practically roared furiously, fists tightly balled up.

Lillian shrugged, "Of course, but I need you to stand down, Kara _Zor-El_."

The real Hank smiled darkly, "Stand down, scum."

Lena's lips were pressed into a tight line.

emerald eyes locking with rage filled sapphire.

Kara began to back down, she got to a knee, she was still internally enraged. Seething, she wanted to punch something, to destroy things.

How could she let them Take Lena away? How could she fail?

Lena was right in her arms, She allowed for her to be pried away from her.

Hank began to back away gun still pointed at Lena.

* * *

"Holy shit.", Maggie said.

"It's a standoff.", Winn said as he pulled up the feed.

James was driving the van, they were closing in on the sight.

Alex and J'onn were both thinking, Surprised bg Kara's sudden aggression.

eyes glued to the screen of Winn's monitor.

"Damn it", Alex frowned heavily.

* * *

Lena remained put, the lights were focused on her.

Lilian wore that shit eating grin. it was horrid. one of her hands buried into her side. hiding something.

Hank was almost to the van.

Almost.

and just as Hank was about a few feet from the van, in came Superman.

"Bastards!", Came the voice of the red and blue blur that crashed into Hank.

Everyone seeing the video feed was utterly shocked by Superman's sudden appearance.

Lillian certainly didn't expect that.

" ** _Superman has arrived on scene_**!"

Lena instantly made a break for it, she ran to Kara, and Kara stood up.

Hank was pushed into a business. Superman stood by, arms crossed, he shot Lena and Kara a short look.

Lillian rose an eyebrow and scoffed, "Great, you've slept with Supergirl, and now you've befriended the very man that put Lex away? You are a disgrace to the Luthor name.", The woman then pulled out a gun from her side.

and for a moment, time seemed to stop.

Lena wasn't where Kara was yet.

Superman was too far too.

and Kara, with eyes wide open, saw it unfold.

Lillian pulled the trigger without hesitation.

Shouting and yelling filled the comms, The van with Alex, J'onn and the other made it, but only to see what was about to happen, unfold in front of their very eyes.

Kara's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, She had all the time in the world for that moment, it almost felt like an eternity. She could see the brilliant green bullet closing in on Lena from behind, she could see the look of sheer horror written all over Clark's face.

for a moment, Kara heard all the voices from the comms, everyone's heart beat speed up, she could smell hear and taste everything suddenly.

adrenaline.

at it's purest for a super.

Emerald eyes were filled with fear.

Those eyes belonged to the woman whom she promised she'd protect with her life, the woman whom was going to mother her child, a child whom she also swore her life to.

At all costs.

Kara found herself thinking, and she gave Lena's face one last look, and then blinked.

Superman propelled himself to take whatever he had to take for Lena, prepared to get hurt, Lena's eyes shut, ready to feel death take her away.

Agents all yelled in shock.

Eliza's blue eyes widened at the screen.

Alex, Maggie, J'onn and Winn and James managed to jump out of the vans.

Alex saw it coming, she knew from when Kara left them back at the loft, That Kara meant her words.

Superman could see the bullet, he was grit his teeth ready to take it, and as he almost made it, he was shoved out of the way with force he new only his cousin was able to exert. "UNNNGH!", Superman crashed into another business.

and the force of the push sent a small shock wave through the air strong enough to knock Lena off her feet, she made quick to hug her arms to her belly to try and lessen the impact.

"Unngh!", Lena landed on her arms just like she predicted.

everything went dead silent, all but the sound of the helicopter cutting air.

Superman's blue eyes opened, they widened.

Everyone watching all fell silent.

Lena turned to see Kara, standing in front of her, a hand clutching at the front of her torn up bloody shirt.

"K-Kara?", Lena said softly.

Kara's back was to her.

Kara was silent, and everything to Kara was silent, she couldn't hear the world suddenly, she couldn't hear the racing heart beats of the people around her.

the Blonde's vision blurred and eventually darkness overtook her vision, she released a breath, just before her vision was completely black, she looked down to her hand and saw blood, and a glowing green fragment stuck in her chest, Kara's lips parted as she sucked in one last clear breath, her legs wobbled and she gave into the darkness.

Lena's eyes widened.

Superman felt his chest tighten, Blue eyes teared up.

Alex's eyes filled with tears.

and in the distance, at the DEO base, Eliza felt sick.

Utterly sick.

Kara fell back, limp.

Lena gasped loudly and opened her arms to catch her super.

"No! No! Kara!", Lena cried out unrestrained. Tears burning her eyes, they rolled down her cheeks.

Kara's lips were slightly parted, her breath was shallow, growing weaker and weaker.

Tears escaped Superman's own eyes, "No!", he yelled out. He got up from the debris and then snapped his head to the woman who fired the deadly shot at his cousin, " ** _Luthor_**!", Clark growled in pure rage and utter hatred.

Lillian looked passive. She shrugged.

Lena had Kara's head resting on her lap, "Kara, Kara, Baby, please D-Don't die. God... _Rao_ , I'm begging you."

Kara had fallen into unconsciousness.

J'onn growled, "Luthor!", he yelled out as well, he began to head to the woman.

but Superman beat him to it, he grabbed her by her wrist, raising a fist.

"No! Superman don't do it!", James yelled out in fear. fear that if Clark went down 'that' road, it'd be it.

Lillian smirked, "My boy was always prepared for you, you alien trash.", Lillian then pulled out a case and flipped it open, green glowed brightly.

Superman growled and grunted as he fell to his knees, power draining from him, he growled and smacked the kryptonite out of Lillian's hand, but the contact burned his skin, the kryptonite still close by, his power was leaving.

Lillian grinned, she kicked his away from her, he fell back.

Alex ran passed J'onn, she got to her sister. Maggie and James with Winn trailing behind.

"Oh god! Kara!", Alex cried out as she ran to the Luthor holding her sister. She dropped to her knees, blood coming from Kara's chest wound.

"She was shot with kryptonite", Alex cried out, hot tears rolling down her face.

Maggie felt her own eyes water up, burning with unshed tears, Alex was breaking down with Lena.

Lena cried, tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

Winn and James began to cry.

J'onn felt his chest hurt, he flew to Lillian, she growled as he caught her and detained her, the helicopters finally landed. and a few medics came out.

Once J'onn closed the Kryptonite back into the lead case, Superman groaned and stood up slowly, he turned to Kara and Lena, His heart sank. He then bolted to be there, taking off his cape he wrapped it around Lena's shoulder.

Lena sobbed, "God, Kara, Why? Why'd you do that?"

Alex's eyes for a moment looked up to Lena, she saw genuine pain in those eyes.

Maggie bent down beside Alex and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" ** _Supergirl is down, I repeat, Supergirl is down_** "

* * *

The DEO is busy. All agents are up and around, Lillian was detained.

finally.

But something didn't feel right.

Hank got away.

and Kara, was in critical condition, she flat lined multiple times.

and Alex was going crazy. She was pissed, agents had to guard Lillian's cell so that Alex didn't end up killing the Luthor woman.

J'onn was set to interrogate Lillian.

Superman, brought Lena to the DEO. Much to everyone's (except Winn, Maggie and James') Dismay.

Eliza was hurt, emotionally she felt like shit, her daughter was literally dying every few minutes, it was hard to stabilize her. The kryptonite bullet did great damage, she was suffering from kryptonite poisoning.

Kara was clinging to life by a thread.

"This all went to shit real fast", Maggie groaned, she felt horrible, it was 3 am and everyone was worried, and angry. Emotions were running high.

especially for Alex.

Winn sat silently beside James.

James had his face buried into his hands.

"Oh god, this is bad.", Eliza wiped her face from tears, no one liked losing a child. Just the thought of it, the thought that Kara might succumb to her wounds made Eliza sick, it made her hurt. Kara may not be her daughter biologically.

but Eliza saw Kara like her own, Eliza saw Kara like Alex's sister, she loved them both dearly.

Alex was crying, but she was being silent.

while the group were all sitting around, Superman and Lena had slipped away, J'onn asked to speak with them.

"I know right now might not be a good time, but Lena's Kara's girl.", Maggie said softly.

getting everyone's attention.

"Kara Loves that girl, It was so fucking obvious, I mean, when I came to arrest Lena that one time, Kara looked like she wanted to melt me down. Kara always defends her, she...God...I feel dumb that my gaydar didn't catch on.", the detective rose a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose.

Eliza looked up, "That girl...The daughter of that witch that shot my Daughter is dating my daughter?", the woman almost scoffed, no doubt angry of the CEO's relation to the Woman that may or may not have just killed her alien daughter.

James sighed out, releasing a breath, "I kinda knew it, you know. Lena always came by CatCo, and if not, Kara always went by L-Corp. They spent a lot of time together.

Winn pitched in, "Lena's not like the others, she loves Kara, It's just so easy to see. I always had an idea you know, Lena would sometimes look for me and ask me questions on what Kara likes and dislikes."

Alex cringed slightly, she wondered how everyone else saw it, but she didn't.

And as the group was have small conversation, someone came in.

heels clicking against the floor as a woman came to them, "Guys! My god I heard about what happened to Kara.", came a concerned voice.

Everyone looked up in surprise.

"Lucy", Winn and James bot exclaimed.

Lucy's eyes looked around, "I just came back, the first thing I end up hearing is Kara being gunned down by Luthor.", the woman practically spat the name.

Winn nodded, "It was bad."

Lucy nodded, "How is she? She's gonna pull through right?", Lucy's eyes searched to meet someone's, but none met her gaze.

"The wound...it's too much, she strained herself in giving chase, and the kryptonite spread in her body, she's suffering kryptonite poisoning.", James said.

Lucy frowned sadly, she sighed out, shoulders sagged slightly.

as the group was going to grow silent once again, a doctor came out, he wore a solemn expression.

Eliza stood up first, Alex jumping second. and the rest of the group got up.

The doctor sighed deeply, "She's...not stable, But her heart stopped stopping, so it's an improvement. Director Hank said it was okay for you all to see her...Just incase.", The last part coming out gentle and soft.

Everyone nodded their heads and slipped passed the double doors, the doctor not following them.

Lucy walked ahead of the group, beside Alex and Eliza. Both Danvers were heavily anxious.

as they turned the corner to where Kara was, Lucy halted in her steps immediately as she saw two figures already in Kara's room.

"Is that….Luthor?", Lucy growled.

Alex felt a pang of anger herself. but kept it buried.

Eliza wasn't being discreet, she glared at the figure holding her daughter's hand.

Eliza blamed the girl.

the rest all felt awkward, they knew and pretty much accepted Lena's presence.

But family would definitely be a problem.

Especially with Lillian's actions.

Lucy began to walk again, with purpose this time, closing in on the cape wearing Luthor, Superman gave her a fucking cape?! Lucy was furious.

Everyone else rushed as well.

and in the swing of a glassed door, Lena and Clark both looked up, seeing glaring eyes.

Lena expected this, of course she did, this was her fault. and Kara's family will no doubt dispise her from now on.

Clark saw that angry look on Lucy's face, her scowled himself, but at Lucy and the group.

"What the hell are you doing here?!", Lucy yelled out, she pointed a finger at Lena.

Lena tried to school her facial features, but for the first time in her life, she failed, more tears came out of her emerald eyes.

Hate never bothered her. But for some reason it was now.

Clark growled and stepped between Lucy and Lena. "she isn't doing anything, leave her alone."

Alex and Eliza both shot glares at the blonde's cousin for defending the Luthor.

Lucy scoffed, "Why are you protecting her!? After all Lex did to you, my sister, me! What's the matter with you! Does it not bother you that a Luthor did this to your only living relative?"

Lena looked away, avoiding the hateful stares from the Danvers and Lucy.

Maggie Looked on with sympathy for the Ravenette

Wimn and James both sided with Superman of course.

"What's wrong with me? No. What's wrong with you, Lane. Lena isn't Lex, Lena isn't her mother. She's different, she's a good person.", Clark retorted.

"Even so, I'd like that Family only rule in place.", Alex spoke through gritted teeth.

Eliza remained silent.

Lena's lips pressed into a tight line, a hand clutching tightly the cape Superman gave her, her other hand was holding Kara's.

What would she do? She wasn't family.

Clark glared at Alex, "It's ignorant to judge someone on the actions of someone else."

Lucy clicked her tongue, "family only, don't worry I'll see myself out too."

Lena buckled and slowly stood up, ready to go.

But Clark turned around to stop her, "No Lena, You aren't leaving Kara alone. Not when she needs you the most."

Lena swallowed a whimper, "Family Only, _Kal_.", she spoke in a shaky tone, teary emerald eyes locked with blue.

The group waited in silence.

not expecting for a bombshell this big to be dropped upon them, especially not now.

Clark turned back to the group waiting anxiously, he spoke, "Lena is family. She has more right than anyone else in this room to be here beside Kara.", the man of steel spoke with purpose, "I won't let you bully her out of here, Just because Kara isn't here at the moment, doesn't mean Lena's left defenseless, Because I'm here, and I will protect Lena and she will stay here and see Kara whenever she'd like. I'll be damned if I let you walk over her and hurt her. She's family.", the super stated, he spoke hard and cold.

Lena had surprise written all over her face, sniffled.

Lucy was baffled.

and Eliza was looking on in curiosity.

and Alex...well, she retorted. Never in a million years expecting to be told what she heard next.

"Why's that? Why does a Luthor have that right? huh?", Alex spat back.

Clark frowned, he hardened his gaze and turned to Lena. Lena looked away and nodded as she saw Kara's face, the cuts and bruises have yet to heal, a breathing mask over her nose and mouth to assist for breathing.

Clark turned his attention back to the group, "She's an _El_. She may not be family of yours, but she is to us Supers. Me and Kara."

everyone's eyebrows rose up.

"An _El_?", Eliza managed to say.

Clark nodded, "I will be bonding them, under Rao. It may not be official yet, But Kara and Lena are meant to be bonded.", Clark spoke like Kara was going to be okay, like the bonding ritual is definitely going to happen.

it eases Lena.

Lena kept looking at Kara's face, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

She wants more than anything for Kara to pull through, for her, for the child, and their future.

Lucy is stunned, Maggie, James and Winn are baffled, Alex is...at a loss and Eliza, feels odd.

but this wasn't even the full of the news.

"Bonded?", Eliza repeats the word.

Superman nods, "Yes, bonded. Kara and Lena have been 'mates' for quite sometime now. They've agreed to be bonded"

Lena relaxes her hold over Kal's cape, she finally gathers up the courage to look at everyone, they're all suddenly looking at her with surprise.

Alex's expression is unreadable.

Lucy's face is an ever changing expression of surprise and anxiousness as well as annoyance.

Eliza doesn't have to be a rocket scientist to know what Kal was talking about. Kara was basically to be Married to the Luthor woman.

by Kryptonian customs of course.

and probably by earthly ones as well.

Eliza's gaze began to soften.

Lena looks scared, tired and pale. She isn't sure if it's the best time to say it, but she can't hold off any longer.

She reveals what she and Kara have kept closed off and reserved to only three people in the world.

Lena parts Kal's cape to reveal her secret, she Sucks in a breath, cheeks flushing just the slightest, "I'm Pregnant.", Lena manages to say.

and the room falls into a deep, deep, thoughtful silence.

everyone is just standing there, staring at each other.

Some pry eyes to Lena's belly, they practically gawked, indeed there is a bump, a swell, She does look it, and it's not doubt the truth, because as far as everyone knows, Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, was practically perfect, and that had to mean she was skinny and flat tummied.

but at the moment, Lena wasn't flat tummied, a swell was present. she looked at least 3 to 4 months.

The cape was to obscure her secret.

all those trench coats and baggy sweaters, Lena wore them to cover it.

she was afraid of that one person finding out.

but it was pointless now.

Lillian knew and no doubt Lex did too.

Clark sighs softly, arms crossing over his chest.

"You're...Pregnant?", Eliza broke the silence first.

Lena looks at the mother Danvers and nods, "I am. about 5 weeks, The pregnancy lasts for 15 weeks.", The Luthor explained.

Eliza's lips stay parted.

the other Danvers is just standing there, processing what just happened.

Lucy sucks in a breath, "Holy shit.", She mutters.

James is in awe along with Winn.

and Maggie was curious suddenly.

Lena released a breath. "We've been friends for a year, and we've been dating for 6 months."

"6 months?", Alex nearly throws up, she was horrible at seeing things huh?

Kara was dating someone for that long and no one had an exact answer on who it was Kara was hiding.

and Kara knocked the significant other up.

Alex rose a hand to run it through her slightly messy hair.

Lena sighs softly. "Does Kara know?", Eliza asked.

Lema nodded, "Of course she knows, she and Kal Have been keeping track of me after office hours."

The group seem to grow more surprised by how Lena addresses Superman.

"After hours? Wait, who keeps track of you when you're at the office?", Eliza seemed to be the only one with questions.

"My secretary.", The CEO said.

Lucy rose an eyebrow, hands on her hips. "She knows too doesn't she?"

Lena nodded, "Only some things. She knows Supergirl is the 'father' parent. But she doesn't know Kara and Supergirl are one in the same. I've already took precautions, I made her sign papers, she's fairly loyal, always has been, I trust her. She's different compared to that traitorous woman that used to work for me before she had me tossed off my own building."

Lucy sucked in a breath, she gave Lena's stomach one last glance, the she gave Kara a glance, Lena did indeed have a right, Kara was Lena's...Baby's Co-parent. and with the Mate thing, Kal mentioned, no doubt Kara would want for Lena to stay.

Clark gave everyone a look.

"Kara is usually a dope when it comes to lying and keeping secrets, but clearly she pulled a good one over all of us.", Alex spoke a bit bitterly. There was nothing much to do, Kara was going to have a baby of her own, and said baby just so happened to be part Luthor since it's carrier was none other than Lena Luthor.

Things got a hell of a lot more complicated now.

and On top of everything, Clark was hella protective of Lena. It all made sense.

"That's why she has a watch?", James finally piped up.

Everyone all directed their eyes to Lena's wrist, indeed a watch was there.

the kryptonian nodded, "Me and Kara were taking precautions, Lena has enough people after her, but if they knew she was with a Super...well, yeah", Clark trailed off and sighed heavily.

Lena turned her head, she looked at Kara's face, trying memorize it without all the wounds and that dreadful breathing mask. The face that always lit up her days.

Eliza released a heavy sigh, she felt much anger subside.

Alex herself relaxed, she felt odd.

"I'd like it if everyone left, Just Myself and Lena alone here.", Eliza said.

Lena turned to Eliza, eyes filled with questions.

Kal agreed due to Eliza being more...calm

he began to step passed Eliza. Aliex backed off easily.

Lucy exited as well, Eliza stepped all the way in, the glass door shut, both women left alone to discuss whatever they had to discuss.

* * *

"Whew, So, Kara's Lena's baby Daddy, that's...wow", Winn tried to liven up the mood.

but failed, Alex shot him a glare.

Winn shut up and looked down.

"You knew this whole time?", Alex said to Clark.

Clark nodded, "Yeah, she came to me first, we talked about it, and then I talked with Lena, we were able to get along."

Lucy sighed heavily, "Does J'onn know about this?"

Clark nodded, "Yeah, he does. and it made sense to him why Kara got aggressive."

"Anyone would get aggressive, Lena isn't only her girlfriend, but she's also going to be her bond mate and the mother of her child. That's pretty big stuff there.", Maggie chimed in, she sat down at the first chair that came up.

James licked his lips to moisten them, "If Lena was to have been shot, It would have devastated Kara in a way we would have had trouble understanding."

Clark nodded, "It would have broken Kara to the point of no return, Jimmy. Kara has put her all into Lena, and especially with a baby on it's way. Kara would never have came back from losing that."

Alex merely listened.

Clark sighed as he leaned against the wall.

the group all looked towards the room, they saw Lena and Eliza engaging in talk.

this was quite the turn of events.

this everyone knew.

* * *

 _Plot twist? XD_

 ** _Reviews are always welcomed_**.

 _Thanks for the reviews. :)_


	7. Filler 2 P1

_**Rated: T**_

 _ **Language, Suggestive Scenes and Violence.**_

 _ **Genre :**_

 _ **Drama, Romance, slight Humor, Hurt/Comfort, and Fluff, (Yes, I consider Fluff a Genre) XD Angst….Is coming XD**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter: Deceit, and Solution P.1**_

 _A small thump on a balcony came as a certain super landed with a certain Luthor in her arms, both women were distressed. Something had happened, something had taken place and it forced for one to reveal a truth to the other._

 _and it spelled pain for both sides._

 _The super put the Luthor woman down and immediately it all began to fall down on them, the weight of what happened. the aftermath._

 _"Lena, Lena, Please list-", the blonde tried to explain herself, she could hear the CEO's heart throbbing, speeding and skipping._

 _and everything just escalated._

 _"No! No! No!", Lena cried out in emotional pain, frustration. She dared to stand up to the super. Yes. Supergirl will feel the wrath of a Luthor. Lena understood now, why Lex went mad, she saw it with her own eyes, "You aliens are liars! Lex was right! He was right!", Lena sobbed, "I'm such a fool, How could I not fucking see it! My god, my mother was right! I'm a disgrace to the Luthor name!", Lena panted and sobbed, not fully able to catch her breath, she pushed Kara against the balconies rail, she pushed with as much strength as she could muster, she balled up her fists and began to pound them against Kara's chest._

 _"Lena, Stop! You'll hurt yourself! Let me explain!", Kara said as she grabbed one of Lena's hands, which resulted in Lena placing her other hand on Kara's chest, trying to push herself out from Kara's grip._

 _"No! I can't! God.", Lena yelled furiously, she pulled her hand out from Kara's grip when she felt the grip slacken. She turned away from the super and began to stumble inside her penthouse._

 _The battered blonde followed the Luthor around in her penthouse._

 _"Lena, You have to underst-", Kara tried to explain herself, she had to. She needed to._

 _"No! Kara Get away from me!", Lena shouted, hot tears rolling down her dirt smudged cheeks. Emerald eyes filled with hurt and stress. She felt utterly foolish and broken, she should have known better, Lillian warned her for christ's sake, She felt so stupid. "Or should I say, Zor-El? Huh? It must have been fun, You and Superman Must have shared quite the laughs, you must have told him everything I've told you-"_

 _"No, Lena! Rao, Please just let me explain! Lena Please, I'm begging you!", Kara yelled out, she reached for Lena's shoulder, Lena turned around and quickly made use of her left hand._

 _Kara turned to the side, Giving Lena the side of her face. seeing what Lena was going to do, and Kara had no intention of retaliating._

 _a loud smack echoed in the silent penthouse, followed by a few quieter repeated ones._

 _Lena had turned only to slap her, she furiously slapped her repeatedly. angrily, she felt betrayed, she was made a fool of, for the first time she actually trusted someone, she opened up to someone, and she almost gave someone her...heart, she allowed herself to put her walls down._

 _ironically, she did all of that for a super._

 _her ex- bestfriend._

 _"Was it funny!?", Lena's hands took turns almost, slapping Kara, Kara could only take it._

 _She was weakened, so she felt the slight burn of pain after the 10th slap Lena gave to her._

 _Lena had zero remorse at the moment, if she had kryptonite at the moment, she probably would have beaten Kara around with it._

 _"You Hurt me! I Trusted you!", Lena grit her teeth, she glared at Kara heavily, "I hate you! I hate you!", Lena yelled, her throat would no doubt be in pain by tomorrow._

 _Kara's breath hitch, her heart aching, "Lena, Please. Please. Please", Kara spoke softly, tears gathering in her own eyes._

 _Lena's hands began to burn from repetitively slapping the super. "Did Superman set you up for this! Huh! Did he want Lex's little sister to be dragged through the mud too!", Lena couldn't take it anymore, she threw herself at the super, and Kara bent to the human's strength, she didn't want Lena to get hurt, so she allowed for herself to be pushed down._

 _A loud thud echoed throughout the penthouse, then came the faint smacking and slapping._

 _Kara was on her back, Lena was on top of her, just throwing her hands down on to the super's body in a frenzy. "I hate you!", she yelled out repeatedly, "Everything was a Lie! Everything! You never believed in me, you never cared about me, y-"_

 _Kara made a grab for Lena's wrists, she halted the Human's attack on her, "I do! I really do! Lena you have to give me a chance to explain! Please! Lena I love you-"_

 _"No! Don't say that! Just Don't! You're lying! Liar!", Lena interrupted the super._

 _it broke Kara's heart, it did. She'd never seen Lena like this, she'd never seen the CEO so broke and utterly shattered._

 _Kara sobbed, "Please damn it! Lena Please!"_

 _Kara doesn't think she's ever said 'please' this many times._

 _"No, No!"_

 _Kara sat up, Lena was straddling her._

 _"I swear Lena, I swear I meant every word I said to you, I meant it! Everything. I do Love you, I-I-"._

 _The Luthor turned away to not face her, tears still rolling down her face, her chest was tight, her heart was in pain._

 _She didn't trust Kara anymore._

 _She couldn't, so she closed back up._

 _She'd shut her out. Along with anyone else that would try to open her up._

 _"You don't, You don't.", Lena Sobbed, lips quivering. "It all makes sense now, I must be a laughing stock-"_

 _Kara shook her head, tears rolling down her face, "No! No. Rao, Kal doesn't even know that I remained around you, he warned me to stay away, he did. Everyone did, But I couldn't. Lena I just…", Kara swallowed thickly, a knot had formed in her throat, "I just, I wanted to show everyone you were different, I just...I wanted to tell you about me being supergirl, but all these problems just popped up each time I tried. Lillian Kidnapped me, CADMUS was doing everything they could to bring me down, I was afraid that you'd get dragged down with me. Not too long ago, My sister was kidnapped and nearly drowned in a tank of water. if I didn't do what the captor wanted me to do. Lena, people that know who I am when I wear the cape, get targets put on their backs."_

 _Lena refused to look at the blonde, she couldn't. No, not tonight, not when everything is so freshly thrown in front of her._

 _"I need you to go, Kara.", Lena choked out. trying to hold the sob in._

 _Kara released Lena's wrist, "Please Lena-"_

 _"I can't. Not right now. and I don't know when I can. When I could see you again without...thinking that my brother and mother were right. You need to go.", Lena's voice shook, but she was far more relaxed than earlier._

 _silence washed over them._

 _just for a moment._

 _"Okay.", Kara whispered brokenly._

 _Lena shifted off of Kara, she merely sat on the floor and slid to be against the couch, she rose her knees to her chest and buried her face into them._

 _Kara stood up in shaky legs, they wobbled._

 _"I do Love you Lena, I hope you can forgive me.", The Super turned away and began to go, walking to the balcony doors to exit, "I'm so sorry", Kara spoke the last two words in the softest whisper possible, no human could ever hole to hear it._

 _Lena remained put, she didn't move, not even when she heard the familiar shift of air that came when Supergirl flew off._

 _Lena's body trembled with sadness._

 _perhaps she was meant to be alone forever after all._

* * *

 _Kara had a hand over her heart as she flew through the dark skies, she was flying to the area where she left her friends._

 _The friends from another universe._

 _she was flying back to site where everything took place. it was a complicated mess, a Dimensional traveling alien warlord._

 _It took The help of earth 1's heroes to overcome this obstacle. and even Cadmus's help._

 _This was all Lillian's fault. Lena finding out of course._

 _Kara's tears were carried off by the wind._

 _Kara sobbed. She was almost at the site. she was breaking down, she was trying to remain in one piece, she tried to be whole so that she could see her friends off._

 _but it didn't happen._

 _not when she found herself crashing into the ground, just barely avoiding hitting Barry and Oliver._

 _"Kara!", Barry yelled out. Getting the attention of others from Team Flash and Legends._

 _"Skirts ain't looking so hot guys."._

 _"Holy shit, Shut the fuck up Mick", Sara said as she and Caitlin went to where Oliver and Barry ran to._

 _Kara was crying, she was and utter mess._

 _"Hey, Hey, Hey. Kara, what's wrong?", Barry asked as he got to Kara's side. Oliver bent down on Kara's other side._

 _"Where's Little Miss Money bags?", Mick said suddenly as he looked around._

 _Cisco appeared with Felicity, they stepped passed Mick and went to the crying kryptonian._

 _"Woah, What's wrong, we totally kicked some alien warlord ass, why the tears?", Cisco tried to better the mood._

 _Kara curled up, Barry and Oliver sat down on the dirt._

 _Kara sobbed, face red with tears._

 _"Kara, if you don't share, we can't help.", Oliver said as he put a comforting hand over Kara's shoulder._

 _Kara sobbed softly._

 _Barry felt his heart clench a bit, he'd never see Kara like this, she was always so sunny and shiny, this was an odd view._

 _"Kara, what happened?", Caitlin spoke, sympathy in her voice._

 _Kara rose her hands and buried her face into them, "She found out….", Kara muttered._

 _Cisco and Felicity listened on._

 _Caitlin sat in front of the super, she placed both hands of the blonde's lap, "Who found out what?", the brunette searched for Kara's teary eyes._

 _The scene held the attention of the heroes from the other universe._

 _Kara looked up, "Lena...she found out I was supergirl. She hates me."_

 _Barry flinched and so did Oliver for a moment._

 _all heroes shared this fear, having their identities revealed to someone who doesn't approve of them, especially if it's a loved one._

 _"The super smart girl I was kicking ass with?", Felicity chimed in._

 _Caitlin released a sigh, "Yeah, It's her right?"._

 _Kara nodded, "She hates me, rao…", Kara's crying softened._

 _Sara closed in, she kneeled down, "Honey, listen to me. This, right here.", Sara gestured all around them, "Is your lifestyle, You're someone that chooses to save lives everyday, to protect people, it's also a life each and every one of us here chose too. This is a part of us, and if someone can't accept you as a whole, and I mean you as both Kara, that little goof ball of sunshine, and the confident Girl of Steel. Then that person wasn't fit to be in your life anyways. anyone that can't accept people like us, doesn't fit in our lives, it hurts, but The pain'll pass, We're all going to be rejected by someone at some point. It happens. It's a dangerous lifestyle we go by.", Sara smiled sympathetically._

 _Caitlin and everyone else fell silent._

 _"I know. I know. But...I just...I wanted us to be different.", Kara said, she rubbed her eyes._

 _Barry rubbed Kara's back gently._

 _Cisco felt bad._

 _Oliver released a gruffy sigh, "It's the Luthor Vs. Super thing right? the alien problem you have on this earth.", he said._

 _Kara nodded, "Yeah. She's okay with aliens, she isn't like her mother and brother, but...I messed up, If only I'd told her sooner, maybe this wouldn't have happened, maybe me and her could've worked through things together."_

 _"Super vs Luthor?", was all Mick obviously caught on to._

 _Felicity rolled her eyes, she turned to him, "Let's talk about that later, yeah."_

 _Mick groaned, "Fine."_

 _Kara sighed heavily as she calmed down, "I never wanted something to work out so bad."_

 _"I know the feeling", Oliver said softly. "But maybe there's still hope. You know."_

 _Barry nodded, "This is something only time could fix."_

 _Sara nodded, agreeing with the two men, "Yeah, Luthor seemed fine working with us, she didn't seem bothered by working with you as Supergirl, it must have just been the fact that you didn't tell her. She feels hurt."_

 _"She was really concerned about 'Kara', You know, You were all she could think of when Barry and 'Supergirl' you charged into battle with that alien.", Caitlin said, "Just, wait it out."_

 _Kara nodded, she hoped they were all right, hoped that Lena would forgive her._

 _"Okay."_

 _Barry smiled softly, "C'mon girl of steel, The DEO's throwing some type of celebration, there's gonna be a lot of food, let's all get something to eat and relax a bit.", Barry helped Kara up along with Oliver._

 _Sara and Caitlin stood up as well._

 _Mick gave Kara a small smirk, "I'm sure She won't throw that pretty green rock your way, Skirts."_

 _Sara sneered, "Mick, I will personally Disembowel you."_

 _Mick grinned, he shrugged._

 _Kara sighed, "I really hate him. But then I don't. It's hard to really tell."_

 _Felicity snorted, "Join the club of people who hate him but don't."_

 _Cisco shrugged, "Personally I'd trade him for a bag of chips. But that's just me."_

 _The group snorted in small laughter._

 _Kara smiled weakly._

 _she remembered something, "Guys wait.", she said._

 _Everyone stopped in their tracks. they all turned to her._

 _Kara sighed, "Don't bring this up, Please. About someone finding out my identity."_

 _Everyone nodded._

 _"My sister would probably kill Lena.", Kara sighed and rubbed the back of her head._

 _"It's fine, we'll keep your secret, but if someday we come back and we find out she ended you or something, We'll kill her ourselves.", Sara said in a odd serious manner._

 _Kara looked away and silently nodded._

 _"I'll happily fry her for you, Skirts.", Mick added as he gestured to his flamethrower._

 _Caitlin sighed out as she got to Felicity and Cisco's side. "He'd like to fry anyone."_

 _Mick turned to Caitlin, "What was that, Snowflake?"_

 _Caitlin glared at the man, "I'll freeze you to the point where you'll never thaw."_

 _Oliver smirked but quickly wiped it off his face when he saw a few DEO coming their way._

 _"The DEO's here, remember guys, They can't know Luthor Knows.", Felicity whispered as she awkwardly rose a hand to wave at the oncoming agents._

 _"Right.", Barry said. he gave Kara a small smile when he turned to look at her._

* * *

 _It'd been a few days since everything happened, the cities around the world were rebuilding, all the heroes that stepped up were held up with honor._

 _Earth's 1's heroes receive medals before they left, Supergirl, Lillian and Lena Luthor received their own medals for helping fight National City's fight._

 _In Gotham, the Bat family was more firmly recognized._

 _Coast city's fight was fought by some green lanterns._

 _and Metropolis held it's own with Superman and some of Team legends heroes. Captain cold and Firestorm split off to assist along with some DEO operatives and other military forces._

 _things were slowly being rebuilt._

 _Kara was slowly trying to pick herself up._

 _Snapper was forcing her to go get and exclusive from Lena on the Medal thing._

 _Kara refused, but was eventually forced into it._

 _it was a good week since she'd seen Lena up close, during the award ceremony for all those that helped protect the city, Lena avoided Kara like a plague, Barry and the other that knew of the problem all stood by her to comfort her, Mick offered to 'fry' Lena twice, which resulted in Sara very painfully kick him in the shin._

 _Kara needed this job._

 _actually, she didn't. But she wanted this job._

 _so she went to Lena's office place, she wore her best poker face. She made quick to get to the top floor, a part of her wondered if She wasn't allowed here._

 _Jess's eyes burned into her once she came into the asian's field of vision._

 _Kara internally groaned, she could see annoyance written all over the Assistant's face._

 _"Ms. Danvers.", she greeted plainly._

 _Kara sighed softly, "Hello. Is Ms. Luthor Available?", Kara gestured to her note pad._

 _Jess nodded, "She isn't actually, she has company."_

 _Kara nodded. "I see."_

 _"You're free to take a seat.", Jess then returned her attention back to the computer in front of her._

 _Kara sat down and merely rested the back of her head against the wall._

 _"-Give it up. Open the servers, now!", came a harsh whisper._

 _Kara's head got off the wall and she sat up straight. She allowed herself to hear what was going._

 _"-If you don't do it, Luthor. Your cleaning crew will have to clean up the mess-"._

 _Kara grumbled and shot up from her seat, Jess was highly unaware due to slipping in some headphones. Kara thanked that fact. she sat her notepad in hand._

 _Jess hummed once She turned and found Kara leaving, she took her headphones off, about to call out to the Danvers woman, but didn't, she huffed and turned back to her computer, she shrugged and slipped her headphones back on._

* * *

 _Kara slipped out the first window she could, and with ease made it to the Luthor's balcony._

 _Three armed men stood by, one guarding the door, one by the couch sitting, and the last one loomed over Lena. The Luthor was typing furiously on the Computer._

 _Kara huffed and cautiously landed, she wanted to surprise the men. And she did._

 _the super took her glasses off and sat them on the rail, she began to unbutton her shirt, but failed to realize something._

 _"Shit.", She didn't have her suit under it, Winn was fixing one up for her, the last one was wrecked pretty badly, She merely had a Black muscle shirt under the dark blue button up, she had no choice, she took off the button up and folded it. She placed it on her glasses. She released a breath as she finally made to take her ponytail off. She shrugged her shoulders._

 _She then flew into the office through the open glass doors._

 _"What the- UNGH!", Kara made quick work of the male that had Lena by gun point, she grabbed him and had his body over her head, she easily threw him into the man guarding the door, both men broke right through the door._

 _Kara then turned to the man that was on the couch, he wore a panicked look._

 _Lena stood up as she stopped typing, her heart was racing but on the outside, she remained composed._

 _"What the…", the man stood up and shot looks to Lena._

 _Lena stood with arms crossed over her chest. She wore a smug look almost._

 _Kara wore a heavy frown, arms by her sides._

 _The man's blue eyes took in the blonde's form, he observed her. Slightly confused, he expected to see a super suit at least. But the Super was donning ordinary clothing, a Black muscle shirt tucked into Black twill dress Pants, and Black sperrys._

 _The man's eyes looked to the glass coffee table for a moment, giving the gun a glance._

 _"Don't think about, Bullets don't affect me.", Kara said in a serious manner._

 _"If I were you I'd listen to her, she's the girl of steel for a reason, David.", Lena practically spat out the man's name._

 _David sneered._

 _Kara stood tall and firm, "Now, get away from the gun.", Kara ordered._

 _David grit his teeth. "Alien scum. You think you're all high and mighty, you love it don't you? When people worship you."_

 _The super remained unfazed, "I could care less. Now get away from the gun before you do something foolish."_

 _Lena's emerald eyes remained on Kara's backside, as if observing._

 _David scoffed._

 _"Ms. Luthor!", came many gruffy voices. No doubt Lena's security team._

 _Lena hummed and saw armed security personnel, "I'm fine.", she said, she then noticed Jess in the background looking on in concern._

 _The men stepped in and walked to David, they cuffed him and cuffed the other two men that were thrown out of the office._

 _They turned to Kara, guns raising._

 _Lena was going to tell them to put it down, but Kara scoffed._

 _"I'd point those elsewhere unless you want me to personally crush them against you all.", the blonde spoke aggressively, too aggressively, even for herself. For a moment Kara thought Sara rubbed off on her._

 _The men were all clearly intimidated._

 _Jess was slightly wide eyed._

 _Lena rose a hand, "It's okay, she saved me.", the woman remained with a schooled expression, "take those men away, figure out what to do with them. But I want them in jail.", The CEO ordered._

 _the men all nodded and took the men with them. Jess shot Lena a look, Lena waved her off, and Jess left._

 _Kara sighed, she sometimes saw herself In Jess, always doing what the Boss wanted and all. Kara missed Cat. But she had to learn to adjust for change._

 _and she was, slowly._

 _"Kara.", a voice spoke cautiously._

 _Kara was dragged out of her thoughts, she clicked her tongue and turned to the Luthor, "Getting held up first thing in the morning huh.", the blonde spoke plainly._

 _Lena wore a tired expression, she nodded, "CADMUS, Mother feels the need to always linger.", She said as she shut her computer's monitor off._

 _Kara nodded, she rose a hand and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, the air was tense and slightly uncomfortable. "Um, I should go.", She said and began to walk to the Balcony._

 _The Luthor's eyes followed the kryptonian. Lips parted for a moment, she wanted to speak, to say something, to stop Kara from leaving._

 _But she didn't, She merely Saw Kara grab her glasses and shirt, and fly off._

 _Up, up and away._

 _Lena felt her chest hurt, she still felt anger towards the blonde, but she now understood why Kara didn't tell her before. she just felt stupid for not seeing it, she had suspicions at first, it was like she didn't want to think her best friend and the girl of steel were one and the same, but so many hints and questions pointed to the two being the same person._

 _Lena didn't want to believe it perhaps. Maybe that's why she ignored the signs after she and Kara grew very close._

 _Lena wanted to believe that Kara trusted her enough to tell her something that important. It left a bitter taste in her mouth. She purposely ignored the signs, she had been in denial, She already knew Kara was Supergirl, but she just didn't want to believe it, or think it, she wanted Kara to tell her._

 _the Luthor released a heavy sigh._

 _She missed the chirpy sunny pup. She really did._

* * *

 _Snapper chewed her out for not getting the job done, even if they were held up, he still wanted that exclusive._

 _Oh well._

 _So he sent someone else, and that was that._

 _an additional week passed once again, alien crimes dropped and just slipped under the radar, Supergirl was popping up less, only popping up when Alien's played a role in a crime._

 _Supergirl's latest appearances had many talking, Still no supersuit, the DEO had given her Some tactical clothing for now until Winn finished with the new suit._

 _"You Okay?", Winn asked the blonde._

 _Kara nodded._

 _"You've been a bit out of it for a while, since that alien came and caused problems actually.", the male said as he folded Kara's cape._

 _Kara shrugged, "I'm fine."_

 _Winn gave the girl a skeptical look, "Alright."_

 _Kara got off the desk and began to go towards the balcony._

 _"Hey, Kara!", came a joyful voice._

 _Kara internally groaned, she turned and found a male happily walking to her._

 _"Hey.", she said rather vaguely._

 _"Hey uh, I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna go out tonight. The alien bar's got this thing going on and-"_

 _"No thanks Mon-El", Kara rose a hand to wave off the offer, "I'm kinda busy, sorry, Maybe some other time.", she practically forced out the last part._

 _Mon-El nodded, "Alright, that's cool uh, well, goodnight Kara.", the male's mood was obviously dampened._

 _Alex and J'onn both rose eyebrows at the scene._

 _Kara flew off without another word._

* * *

 _She sighed and took in the fresh air, there was something about flying that just gave her a chance to relax, it made things less heavy._

 _Flying helped ease her._

 _and as Kara thought this, her phone began to ring in her stealth black tactical pants, she hummed and took the call, not bothering to check before answering. "Alex, I'm fine-", before saying anymore, She was cut off._

 _"Kara.", came a shaky voice._

 _Kara stopped in her tracks as she recognized the voice, her heart began to beat a little faster, "L-Lena?", she merely floated in the air. "Lena, what's wrong? Are you okay?", Kara began to ask questions, sensing from Lena's tone that something was up._

 _Lena sighed softly into the phone, "I'm being held up at my penthouse, I'm barricaded in my safe room, but it's a matter of time before they find me-"_

 _Kara sucked in a breath, and propelled herself towards the CEO's living place, not letting Lena finish, she just flew there as fast as she could._

 _and in a matter of seconds, she crashed right into the Penthouse, she immediately saw the armed men._

 _"Kara.", Came Lena's voice again._

 _"I'm here, I'll Call you when I'm done.", Kara ended the call and shoved the phone into her pocket, the armed men gave her curious looks._

 _Kara merely cracked her knuckles and got to work. Quickly. she disarmed the men and knocked them all out, She placed a call to the NCPD, and they'd arrive soon enough. Meanwhile, Kara thought she'd call the CEO._

 _"Where are you?", Kara asked before anything else._

 _"The bedroom, Closet, I'm getting out.", Lena said a bit shaky._

 _the super sighed out in relief and super sped to the room, she got to the closet and found Lena getting out of a hidden small door, it was only big enough to allow Lena to crawl through it. Kara bent down and pulled the Ravenette out the rest of the way. Immediately Kara felt Lena's arms wrap around her neck, and Kara gave in, she held her close against her body, Picking her up and carrying her bridal style, she could hear Lena's heart racing._

 _Lena trembled lightly, "Thank you.", she whispered, she closed her eyes as she buried her head into the crook of Kara's neck. She felt safe, secure; as if nothing could hurt her anymore._

 _"You don't have to thank me, Lena.", Kara released an uneven breath, she hugged Lena tightly, securely, "I'll always come for you, I promised I'd protect you no matter what, I intend to keep that promise."_

 _the Luthor, nodded, tears already running down her cheeks._

 _Kara breathed softly, "Wanna come to my place in the meantime, The NCPD have been notified, They'll be here to collect these idiots.", Kara said softly, she felt Lena's tears against her neck._

 _the Luthor didn't answer, she merely nodded._

 _the Super sighed out softly and began to walk out of the room with the Luthor, she flew out the way she came crashing in._

 _into the night the Super carried the woman she loved, The woman she unintentionally hurt._

* * *

 _Filler anyone. This is just filling in on how Lena took the Identity reveal, and how Kara and her will somehow mend the issue and start to date. This Filler is one part of two. This two parter filler will have splashes of Team Flash, Arrow, and Legends. (Neat right? So Just so y'all know, they will come back :).)_

 _Next chapter will be the chapter y'all waiting on XD._

 _(Mind the mistakes please, still in search of a beta. I try to edit as much as I can, But I'm pretty shitty at finding all the mistakes)_

 _XD_

 _ **Reviews are always welcomed.**_

 _Thanks for reviewing._

 _ **A/N:**_

 _chapter 6, will be out soon, sorry for the delay. I'm just tweaking a small issue with it. I also edited something out of Chapter 5 "Shedding light", Y'all may not notice it. But just in case y'all did._

 _ **End A/N-**_


	8. Chapter 6 Frustrations

**_Rated: T_**

 ** _Language, Suggestive Scenes and Violence._**

 ** _Genre_** :

 ** _Drama, Romance, slight Humor, Hurt/Comfort, and Fluff, (Yes, I consider Fluff a Genre) XD Angst….Is coming XD_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Frustrations_**

Lena sighed heavily as she sat next to Kara's bed, she was tired, and exhausted emotionally and physically. Her mother had fatally shot Kara in the chest with a kryptonite bullet. a bullet that had been meant for her.

no doubt the kryptonite would have harmed her in more ways than just simply feeling pain from being shot. She probably would have lost the baby.

Lena released another breath, she turned to the side and saw Kara's face. the Blonde's been out for four days already, no signs that she'd be waking up anytime soon. Her heart ached terribly, she was afraid, afraid that she'd lose her light once again, that she'd be left all alone.

Lena leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against the Blonde's cheek, she pulled away and tears rolled down her eyes, " _Khap Zhao Rrip, Khuhtiv Zhaol_ ", Lena said softly, she sniffled softly and held onto Kara's hand.

"You learned Kryptonese?", came a voice.

Lena was startled and snapped her head to the door, she found a familiar Danvers staring at her with slight awe.

the Luthor turned away and looked at the unconscious kryptonian that lay in front of her. "Not exactly. Just some words and phrases.", the CEO admitted.

Lena hadn't seen a Danvers since her talk with Eliza, Kal had become super protective of her since Kara slipped away into unconsciousness, going as far as to take a break from work to remain in National City, he had been staying in Kara's home for the meantime. Jess became aware of what happened to The female super, she was quick to jump up and give Lena all the support she needed, going as far as to force Lena to eat if she noticed that the Luthor was starting to push her food away.

"I See.", Alex said, she turned back and found J'onn standing by.

J'onn's presence around Lena also seemed to increase a great deal, he seemed to be taking on a protective role in Lena's life as well, seeing as the Luthor was pregnant with Kara's child, he felt the need to help in anyway he could.

J'onn gave the brunette a look of approval, and Alex turned back around and entered the room, the door shutting.

"Um. Have you eaten?", the Danvers woman fidgeted a bit, she felt slightly awkward.

Lena nodded, "I'm not hungry", she said as she used her thumb to caress the back of the super's hand.

Alex's facial expression softened considerably, "Ms. Luthor, You have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry", the woman replied more firmly, she turned to Alex and practically glared, cheeks stained with tear tracks.

Alex stepped back slightly, intimidated, but she shook it off and stood her ground, "Please, You have to eat. You're pregnant, You need to have something"

Lena kept her gaze hard, she clicked her tongue and looked down to her hand and Kara's, "I get nauseous, I've tried to eat but it comes back up."

Alex looked slightly alarmed by this, "For how long? what have you been eating?"

Lena turned to her, "Salads-"

"That's the problem Ms. Luthor.", Alex quickly concluded, she knew that Kryptonian's needed a lot more than two or three leafs, Kryptonians needed a lot of calories, "It's not dense enough, it's being rejected.", Alex had a feeling that Lena would be that type of person.

Lena gave the woman a skeptical look, "when I first came to realize I was pregnant I craved Burgers, but every time I ate them, it just came back up, Salads and light food helped"

Alex stepped closer, "The baby was just first developing, you're what? 6 to 7 weeks now? You have about 7 to 8 weeks left before you're due, now that the baby's coming along, you're going to need stuff with more carbs, more dense and packed with calories."

the Luthor sighed, "Maybe."

Alex gave Kara's body a sad glance, she released a breath, She probably wouldn't have wanted Kara to be around the Luthor before, but seeing how Lena cared for the blonde genuinely with her own eyes for the first time just opened her eyes, and on top of everything, Lena was pregnant with the kryptonian's child. Alex loved Kara, so in turn she had to love the baby Lena was carrying. It would be family. and that was something Kal-El so greatly stressed when Lena was off and working at L-Corp. and everyone stood behind at the DEO to discuss how to move further with the situation. Kal remained firm that Lena was family whether or not she and Eliza or anyone else liked it.

Lena was Kara's Mate, bonded or not.

"Um, Wanna walk with me? Just, to get you something dense enough, we can see if it stays down.", Alex asked.

Lena rose an eyebrow, she sighed and shrugged, "I guess.", she stood up and let go of the blonde's hand.

Alex knew she'd have a role in Lena's life now, J'onn and Kal had settled into theirs, Even Winn and Lucy made sure to keep tabs on the Luthor. Eliza was no doubt going to start playing the 'grandmother' role by checking up on the soon to be mother. It seemed like the Supers and Luthor's first child would no doubt bring them together. It was either they got in the picture, or leave it.

Kal was firm with his words, stating that Lena was going to mother Kara's child, and if they didn't like it, they were free to leave the picture or he'd make them if he felt that someone was giving Lena trouble.

The Man of Steel showed sides of himself that not even James had seen. It was clear that Clark was taking things serious and he genuinely accepted Kara's choice in mate. To Clark, Lena wasn't just some Luthor, Lena was now an Honorary Member of the house of El.

The coming of the Baby kryptonian was either going to tear them all apart; or pull them closer together.

* * *

"Lillian's Been silent, too silent.", J'onn said suspiciously.

Winn nodded, he was typing on his computer, "We were kept in the dark about Kara and Lena's relationship, we didn't even know Lena was pregnant with Kara's kid to be. Yet somehow she knows, or knew. Heck the press doesn't even know, Lena's been careful enough to avoid getting outed.", The male said as he stopped typing and spun around on his chair to face J'onn.

J'onn nodded, "Lillian's been watching Lena for past few months, watching her closely since the invasion."

Winn released a breath. "That lady is crazy", the man merely muttered.

"She's up to something.", J'onn sighed out.

* * *

Eliza sighed out heavily, she certainly didn't expect to come back and have all this happen, Kara being shot, Kara secretly seeing someone, but most of all, Kara getting said secret lover pregnant. It was all quite shocking. Kal-El being in the picture as well, playing protector to the Luthor woman.

She had a deep conversation with Lena, the woman was clearly distressed by what her mother had done to the super. The Luthor was genuinely worried and hurt, concerned that Kara wouldn't survive, that Kara would die.

Lena was constantly showing up at the DEO med bay to see the kryptonian and how she was doing. The CEO was clearly stressed.

"So, Kara made you a grandmother first huh?", Lucy said as she leaned against the lab desk.

Eliza looked up from where she was silently thinking, "Yeah, It seems"

Lucy smiled sadly, "I can imagine how happy Kara must have been when she first found out. The way Superman put it, it sounded like Kara was through the roof with happiness.". Arms crossed over her chest, she sighed softly.

Eliza nodded and smiled sadly as well, "It's definitely something Kara would be happy about. Especially since it seems apparent that She truly loved Lena."

the Lane nodded, "I can't believe she managed to keep her hidden this long though, Kara was always so bad at keeping secrets.", Lucy couldn't help but point out.

The older woman chuckled softly, "Yeah, she was horrible at keeping secrets. But I guess she managed to pull one over us after all."

It shocked Eliza to learn that not even Alex was aware, everyone suspected Kara was seeing someone, but not who, and definitely not a woman she knocked up.

"What's going to be done about the Luthor", Eliza asked suddenly, facial expression hardened.

"Lillian?", Lucy asked.

Eliza merely nodded.

Lucy straightened up, "J'onn's been interrogating her, but Luthor's been sure to stay silent, she only uttered a few discriminating comments towards aliens, but that's about it."

The Danvers narrowed her eyes slightly, "that woman", she said bitterly."

Lucy nodded, "She's cruel."

This Eliza came to find out from her talk with Lena as well. The young Luthor explained how she never managed to get Lillian's approval for anything, how the woman always casted her aside, only coming back into her life to wreak havoc.

The Older Danvers felt sympathy towards the ravenette, she found out just how Much Lena had lost out on when it came to family and friends.

Kara was all Lena had, and Lena was utterly happy when she and Kara were able to move forwards as something more. Eliza could see the sparks in the Luthor's eyes, just how happy she was to be with the blonde, and also be carrying their child.

Eliza wouldn't have trouble warming up to the Luthor because she knew she could trust her, anyone that held that kind of Love towards Kara, was worth the effort.

* * *

"you feel anything?", Alex asked as she observed the ravenette, both were making their way to L-Corp's top floor.

Lena nodded, "No, it stood down actually."

Alex sighed in relief. "at least. listen, you gotta make sure you're getting something dense in okay, the majority of the food goes to the baby, so i don't think you'll gain too much weight."

Lena nodded, "I won't gain much I know, Kal and Kara figured that out. I was always able to keep sweets down, food was a bit harder.", she turned to Alex.

Alex for once, met the gaze head on, she hummed, "Oh", Alex smiled sheepishly, "Kryptonians always do have a thing for sweets"

Lena smiled as well, she faced forwards, a small sigh escaping her lips. "Yeah they do.", She began to think of all the times Kara and Kal pigged out on snacks, from Cake, brownies to cookies and ice cream. The aliens were truly ones for sweets. Lena felt a smile of sadness creep onto her lips, she missed Kara so much, she missed seeing those sheepish awkward smile and confident grins, waking up in those strong arms and feeling Kara's lips against her own. the Luthor's eyes unconsciously released tears, they rolled down her cheeks, the woman stopped in her tracks and brought a hand up to wipe her tears.

Alex caught this, she felt her chest tighten, she could tell that Lena had genuine feelings for Kara, the CEO was trying so hard not to fall apart at the seams, everyone was banding together to hold the pregnant Luthor together Whether it was Winn with the lighthearted jokes, Kal with his constant appearance of security and comfort, Jess with her constant nagging about how Lena has to eat something, Lucy with reassurances that Kara would be fine or James and his Guardian Antics, sharing his stories of crime stopping gone wrong with the Luthor. The group was trying to hold it together while not going wild themselves, Kal was furious about Lillian's actions, and Alex was so close to breaking into the Luthor's cell, ready to put a bullet in her head.

It had been a stressful week.

"Hey, Hey", Alex spoke softly as she turned to the Luthor, she put her hands on the Luthor's shoulders and gave soft squeezes, "relax, It's not good to be under so much stress."

Lena sobbed softly, she was hurting emotionally, she was furious, she secretly wanted to kill her mother, but reframed because she knew it wasn't Something Kara would want her to do.

the Luthor didn't respond, she merely whimpered softly, burying her face into her hands.

Alex felt her chest tighten, she felt her sisterly instincts kick in, she pulled the Luthor into her arms and held her, she felt the baby bump against her stomach, she smiled sadly, Her sister was going to be a parent, her sister made her an Aunt. "It's going to be okay, Kara's strong. She'll pull through", Alex felt Lena lean into her, Alex put a hand on the Luthor's back, she gave soft gently comforting rubs, "It'll all be okay."

* * *

Lena and Alex parted Ways once she made it to the Office, Jess already shooting looks at her.

Jess and her odd need to feed her.

Lena smiled softly, "I already ate Jess.", She said.

Jess rose a skeptical eyebrow, "Really?"

Lena nodded, "Yes, really. I went to Dave's and had something from that buffet court."

"I see. well okay, do tell me if you feel like you want something else", Jess offered.

The CEO nodded, she felt blessed to have such a trustworthy Worker.

The Luthor chuckled, "Alright Jess."

with that, she entered her office and just got straight into work, a good three hours into her work and she found herself trying to keep out any negative thoughts.

She had to try and be positive, Kara was strong, she was going to make it. She had to, for her sake, and for the baby's.

She just knew Kara would wake up soon.

After all they've been through to be together, all the trust issues Kara and Lena had to get over, all the mild arguments they had and Late night promises they made.

Lena felt her chest tighten, Kara would make it, Lena had to repeat to herself.

Suddenly the Luthor then felt a sharp pain in her belly, she winced, she leaned back into her chair.

"Nngh", She hissed slightly through her teeth.

the pain left as it came.

for a moment the Luthor kept an eyebrow risen. She looked down to her ever growing baby bump, she rose a hand and put it over her belly, rubbing the bump.

Lena winced again as she felt it another time, eyes widened for a moment and the pain left as quick as it came. The Luthor wore a confused look, but third time's the charm after all, it was enough to scare her, she felt another pang of pain and she shot up from her chair so fast and hard the chair fell back.

"Nngh!", eyebrows knit together in pain. "Jess! Jess!", the Luthor began to shout as her facial expression began to scrunch up in pain, she held onto the side of her desk while her other hand was over her belly.

In a good second Jess shot into the room running, "M-Ms. Luthor! What's wrong!? Shall I get in contact with someone?!", Jess was by the Pregnant woman's side, supporting her.

Lena began to grow nervous, she began to wonder, had being around the kryptonite her mother had be affecting her now?

Jess helped the Luthor to the couch. "What happened? Are you not feeling good?", the woman asked nervously.

Lena nodded, "I...I don't know, It hurts. It comes and goes."

Jess supported the woman to the couch.

It took Jess a good moment to figure it out. "Oh gosh", she said with concern, if it'd been a normal human baby it wouldn't hurt as much. Jess gave Lena a sympathetic look. what Lena was experiencing was no doubt the baby's kick.

"What?", Lena groaned slightly in pain.

Jess sighed softly, "It's...Kicking"

Lena's eyes widened for a moment, "Kicking?", Lena may be a super smart and knowledgeable, but that was all in tech related things, She hadn't the faintest idea what was and what wasn't normal in a pregnancy, especially with the baby itself not being normal either.

"Yeah, I mean. You said this is supposed to last 15 weeks right. So by now you're at least 6 to 7 weeks, i think you're in the stage of your pregnancy that the Baby'll start kicking once in while.", Jess said as she gave the Luthor's arm a reassuring squeeze, "I mean, I heard Baby kicks do hurt a bit depending on where the Baby's positioned and where they kick, but But you seemed a bit more hurt than Natural, But I think that's also due to…"

Lena understood where Jess was coming from, "The baby possibly being a Super baby."

Jess smiled sheepishly, "It is a super baby though, It's not a possibility", the woman said in absolute.

Lena smiled, "But what if my human Genes got in the way? for all we know the baby could be more human than Super."

the Secretary nodded, "I think a Super is ' _super_ ' in more ways than just Super strength, and Superhuman abilities, Someone like that is most likely to also have Super-genes, I'm pretty sure Supergirls Genes were able to take over."

The CEO hummed, she turned away for a moment, "So I guess I'm in for a very painful experience aren't I?"

Lena knew since the circumstances of her pregnancy weren't normal, she'd no doubt have odd things happen to her. She'd experience things Human Doctors may not be able to explain.

Jess noticed the Luthor facial expression grow serious, she could see the uncertainty in the woman's being, She sighed softly, moving her hand from Lena's arm, to her hand, she put her hand over Lena's own.

Lena snapped out of thought and turned to Jess, she saw a warm expression on the woman's face.

"It'll all be okay, Ms. Luthor.", the woman spoke softly once her gaze met her boss's own uncertain one, she could see tears shining in those emerald eyes.

Lena sucked in a breath, "Will it? Things are really-", Lena sobbed softly and turned away from the woman.

Jess frowned sadly and shifted closer to her boss, never had she expected to get this personal with the CEO, Lena was always so closed off and reserved, but ever since Supergirl and Kara just popped into that closed off life, Lena just opened up, she smiled more often, she showed affections.

Jess wrapped her arms around the quietly sobbing woman, "Shhh, It'll all work out, It will, it may not look like it. Things get harder before they get any easier, but it gets better, you just gotta get passed the hard stuff.", the Woman allowed the CEO to cry into her. She knew that this wasn't just about being pregnant, it was about Supergirl's condition, it was about her mother.

Jess always saw the faint sadness in the CEO's eyes. Only until a year ago had those emerald eyes began to shine with joy and happiness. It was such an amazing thing to see, how such a dark person was suddenly glowing.

Jess made it a mission to help the woman out in whatever way she was needed.

"O-Ow", Lena whimpered softly and pulled out of the woman's arms, she wiped her face and held her stomach with a hand. No doubt the baby kicked again.

Jess sighed softly, she rose a hand to adjust her glasses, "You've been stressed, and you have so much on your plate, Ms. Luthor, Maybe it's best you go home, relax, It's not good to be Overworked. I can handle things here."

Lena nodded, "I have to-"

"No, Please Geez, Ms. Luthor. Look at yourself, You're not fine, you need a break, you need to start relaxing, It's not only bad for you, but also for the baby if you keep stressing. If you stay here, I'll...I'll Get a hold if superman somehow", The asian threatened. She only wanted to Get Lena away from the Office, away from all the stress, even if it meant that she had to take on more work. "Please."

The Luthor released a heavy breath and nodded, "Okay.", she relented. "I'll relax. I'll leave and go home."

Jess nodded, she released a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Want me to call your driver?"

Lena nodded, "No I'll...I think I'm going to get Superman"

Jess smiled lightly, "Okay then.", The woman began to stand up from the couch, "If there's anything you need, even when we aren't working, You can always call me.", The woman offered with a genuine smile.

"Jess.", Lena spoke with emotion, she never had anyone be there for her, Kara was always the only one. but Now Jess, Jess was showing so much support, hell, she always did, but now, when it actually counts, Jess was still the same if not even more supportive and sweet.

Jess nodded, "I mean it Ms. Luthor, No matter the time, I'll do whatever I can to help however I can."

Lena sucked in a shaky breath, "Thank you so much Jess."

The woman waved it off, "Just, please, try not to stress yourself too much."

Lena nodded.

"Alright, well, I'll leave you to it, I'll lock your office up after you go okay."

Lena nodded, "Thank you."

the asian smiled and turned to go, "Have a good day, Ms. Luthor."

* * *

"Kicking huh?", Alex said as she and Eliza both took off their latex Gloves, both women wearing lab coats.

"It Hurts alot from how I saw Lena bending over", Kal said as he lifted her up to sit onto of the Soft adjustable bed.

Eliza gave the Luthor a concerned look, "It hurts?", She took steps forwards and to the woman.

Lena nodded, "It does, a lot, It comes and goes. It's like sharp pains", the Luthor sighed softly.

Alex hummed, "It's not unusual for Baby's to kick, and for it to hurt.", Alex started off, she got beside Lena, "You're in the stage where Kicking will be taking place, A lot of mothers complained about sharp pains as well, but you do seem a bit...Impacted by the pain, more so than the average woman that goes through the stage."

Eliza sighed softly, "The Baby's strong, that's most likely why it hurts as much as it does to you.", the woman wore a sympathetic look.

Lena nodded, "Jess thought the same thing."

Kal hummed, "About?"

"The baby. That the baby's stronger than the average baby, and that's why It hurts so much more.", Lena answered.

Alex nodded, "Well, yeah. Kara's not exactly human, So it makes sense that the baby you two produce comes out to be more than your average baby."

Lena sighed softly, "I guess. I mean, Wouldn't my Genes have had some affect on it?", she gave Eliza and Alex a questioning look.

"How so?", Eliza asked.

"I just...Kinda had these thoughts.", Lena spoke a bit quietly.

Alex gave Kal a Look. Kal looked a bit concerned.

"Thoughts on?", Alex asked as she placed a hand on Lena's shoulder.

Lena sighed and shook her head, "I don't know anymore, God", the Luthor rose a hand to run it through her hair.

Eliza stepped closet and placed her hand on Lena's other shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze, "Lena...Did you really want this baby-"

before Eliza could even finish the question, Lena jumped.

"What! Of course I want the Baby!", Lena practically freaked out, "Why wouldn't I want it. This Baby Will be everything to me, and Kara...I…", Lena trailed off and just turned away from the older woman. She sucked in a shaky breath.

the room fell silent.

For a moment the air grew thick with apprehension, and tension.

Alex could see how stressed Lena was, it bothered her, it made her grow concerned, it wasn't healthy to be this stressed.

"Lena, you need to try and relax-", Alex spoke, but was quickly cut off.

"I can't! I can't just relax! God, I'm pregnant with a Supers baby, I'm a Luthor, My mother managed to get Kara out of the picture for god knows how long, and there's no doubt in my mind that Lex knows! He'll come after me himself, I know it, I know it, Lillian said so herself.", The Ravenette snapped, tears of frustration and uncertainty began to roll down the Luthor's face, "I wanted things to work out, That's why me and Kara were keeping things a secret, we didn't want things to get complicated if my family found out, but they know already and they've already managed to hurt Kara. They know Kara's all I have, they Know that without Kara I'm practically an open target. Mother said that The baby was okay to keep, but I don't know why. I don't know why she told me that, It's like she actually wanted me and Kara to produce something, she knew we could, she expected it." Lena huffed out, she brought her hands to her face to wipe her tears, "She said she didn't intend to hurt me, but that she and Lex would personally deal with Kara."

Alex, Eliza and Kal were all baffled, Lillian was no doubt plotting something after all. If she really doesn't intend to Hurt Lena then why did she pull out a gun and…

and it all began to make sense.

Alex growled, "That bitch knew Kara would protect you that Night! She knew Kara would rather die than let you take that Kryptonite bullet.", the Danvers yelled out furiously.

It was clear as day now, No doubt if That bullet had reached Lena, The pregnancy would have been terminated due to Kryptonite poisoning.

and Kara would never subject Lena to that type of emotional pain and physical pain. after all it had become clearer and clearer that Lena wanted to mother the child she was carrying.

Kal on the other hand was shocked to find out that Lex was somehow going to be playing a role in this. "Lex is in prison, Lena, He won't be getting out anytime soon.", the man of steel said.

Eliza agreed with Clark, it was one thing worry about Lillian coming after Kara should she survive, but to worry about Lex, the very man Superman himself had trouble with? Oh no, Eliza felt her chest tighten, things indeed got fairly complicated.

Lena shook her head, "You should know how Lex is. You and me both know how he is, he can worm his way out of anything", she said with puffy glossy eyes.

Kal narrowed his eyes slightly, "I know. But he probably expected you to be on your own once Kara was out of the Picture, you aren't, your mother was surprised to see me show up, I don't think either of them expected my intervention, and I'm sure they got the message, I'm here in place of Kara, You aren't defenseless, Lena.", the man of steel said with arms falling to his sides.

Lena fell silent.

Alex was internally pissed at the fact that Lillian knew exactly what she was aiming for, This was all about Getting Kara out of the picture, They wanted Lena alone. and no doubt the first chance they get, they'll take the girl.

but...one thing that was left unanswered was why Lillian and Lex would be so accepting of Lena's pregnancy.

"I don't like where this is going.", Eliza said, taking everyone out from their thoughts. "Isn't Lillian anti-alien? Why would she be so accepting of a child that's half of what she hates."

Kal's expression hardened instantly, "I don't think she is, But I think Lex is. Lex is the kind of man that would dissect something like this. We can't let Lena fall into his hands or no doubt he'll do what I think he'll do."

Lena trembled, that was her fear from the get-go, she knew that her family would be capable of such an act, they's take her child and experiment with it, she didn't want that, it horrified her, it was her greatest nightmare.

Alex grit her teeth, "That...urgh, She won't, We'll have Lena under surveillance, one odd move and we Raid the place he tries to take her."

Eliza hummed, "wait, we're getting too ahead of ourselves here, He's in jail right? We can just make sure he's there"

Lena looked up to find Kal's gaze on her. "He's a man of surprises."

"I say we end Lillian", Alex blurted out in anger.

Eliza sighed, "Honey relax, J'onn wouldn't let you within 50 feet of her cell, it wouldn't work"

Alex shrugged, "She put Kara in a bad position, what if she doesn't make it?!"

Kal rose a hand to run it through his hair. he leaned against the counter.

Lena clenched her jaw.

Eliza nodded, "I know. I know right now we're all a little high on emotions, but killing someone isn't going to lighten anything. Right now, we all need to relax, we all just have clear our heads, Clark can speak with J'onn over what we can get out of Lillian, because from what everything is starting to look like, Lillian no doubt has a plan going, and she managed to succeed to a certain extent. we have to go about this cautiously.", the older Danvers spoke softly, trying to calm the much furious Danvers.

"She's right Alex. We need to think things thoroughly from here on out." the kryptonian said.

Lena just wanted a normal life, that's all she ever wanted, but her getting with a super was definitely a huge jump away from her want. But then again, She was utterly happy, Kara was the reverse of what she wanted, but somehow ended up being the very thing that just filled her with joy and happiness, and Lena couldn't let Kara go, even when Kara had hurt her all those months ago before they admitted their feelings towards each other, Lena couldn't do that, even with a baby on the way now, she still feel blessed that Kara just awkwardly stumbled into her office beside the great Kansas Man.

No matter what, she was determined to have this baby, it was everything to her, and it was also something that Kara had given to her, this baby was a product of not just a night of passionate sex, but of also their love for each other.

Whatever Lillian and Lex had up their sleeve, Lena would somehow avoid it, she had to. She wouldn't allow for them to take her happiness away from her a second time.

no, not again.

The first time, it was her childhood and her heart. They broke her, Lillian with her insults and expectations far too high, and Lex, with his Lies, false promises and deceit.

That was then, and Now was now.

Lena had People in her corners now, Kal being the strongest one and Jess being a loyal...friend? Co-worker...whatever Jess was just Jess.

the ravenette had to prove that she wasn't going to back down this time.

an unborn child was counting on her.

"Lena. It'll all be okay", Kal said softly with a sad look.

Lena snapped out of her thoughts and nodded.

Alex relaxed and gave Lena a rub to her back, "We'll counter them somehow."

Eliza gave the Luthor one last glance, She knew Lena wanted this baby, but she could see fear in those emerald eyes, after all, who wouldn't be afraid, Lena, a normal human was carrying a being that would no doubt grow to be anything but average.

For a moment, Eliza tried to picture it, what Kara's and Lena's baby would look like.

and Eliza smiled lightly, she turned around as she gave Lena a small pat over the shoulder, "I'm going to go talk with J'onn.", she said as she left the room.

leaving Alex and Kal with Lena.

"God, I'm so scared.", the Luthor said with a quiet raspy voice.

Kal walked towards the woman, "Don't be, just let things go as they go."

Alex agreed, "I know by now you must hate the word, but...Relax".

Lena snorted and blushed slightly, "The word is very annoying at this point."

Alex chuckled softly, "I know."

Kal smiled as he felt the mood lift slightly.

"So, Any baby names?", Alex asked the Luthor curiously.

Lena turned to Alex wide eyed, "Baby names...me and Kara didn't get to that...and I haven't had the time to even think about it myself."

Alex's lips curled into a sad smile, "C'mon, take a walk with me", she stepped back slightly and offered a hand to the Luthor.

Lena took the hand and carefully stepped down.

Kal stepped aside, "I'm going to be going to see what Eliza and J'onn are thinking. I'll catch you two later"

Both women nodded as Kal left.

Alex and Lena slowly left the room as well.

Alex didn't know when the urge settled in, but it did. The urge to learn about Lena, to get a glimpse of how her sister was in the relationship with the Luthor woman.

Alex wanted to see Lena's eyes sparkled in the way she ignored whenever she saw Kara and Lena together just 4 months ago, when Alex didn't even have the faintest idea that Kara and Lena were actually already actively romantically together.

and yes, Alex did see the CEO's eyes grow brighter whenever she saw Kara and her together, but she just pushed it aside, which she now began to regret.

"So, who confessed first?"

* * *

 _Sorry For the delay, school was uhh...in the way, and I found out I have Summer school...Urgh. My life sucks right now, there goes my summer._

 _and I've been working on some other chapters._

 _Whale, Hope This chapter was uhhh, good._

 ** _Reviews are always welcomed._**

 _Thanks for the reviews._


	9. Filler 2 P2

_**Rated: T**_

 _ **Language, Suggestive Scenes and Violence.**_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _ **Drama, Romance, slight Humor, Hurt/Comfort, and Fluff, (Yes, I consider Fluff a Genre) XD Angst….Is coming XD**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter: Understanding P.2**_

 _"Lena", Kara spoke softly as she ran her fingers through the soft silky wavy black hair._

 _The Luthor sighed softly, she was curled up against the Super's warm body, she felt safe and secure, she couldn't help but want to just stay in place._

 _Kara breathed softly through her nose, she had an arm wrapped around the Luthor, her other hand was gently caressing the younger woman's scalp, the ravenette's head was resting under the kryptonian's chin._

 _"They didn't hurt you right?", Kara asked as she felt Lena's breath hitch._

 _Lena merely nodded her head, her emerald eyes had long ago fluttered shut._

 _the Super smiled weakly, she missed the CEO, she felt great relief that Lena felt the need to call her for help. Lena had some form of trust in her still. Kara felt the Luthor's body relax greatly, she felt the woman's breath grow softer, no doubt the heiress was slipping into sleep._

 _and Kara remained put, she remained still, her senses focusing greatly on the heiress's sleeping form._

 _"I'll always protect you.", She whispered._

 _Lena sighed oddly contently. She felt well rested, she felt comfortable and safe again. She somehow wasn't too surprised to find that she had been sleeping on top of the super, her ear over the kryptonian's thumping heart, she was curled up slightly, strong arms were around her body holding her tightly in place._

 _Kara had fallen asleep._

 _"Kara", Lena whispered softly._

 _The super remained deep in slumber, not stirring nor acknowledging the CEO's voice._

 _which was fine, Lena merely just wanted to say the name. She always felt like it evoked some form of security._

 _Despite feeling a bit betrayed at finding out her best friend and national city's super were one and the same, she couldn't bring herself to not crave and yearn for the blonde's illuminating presence, she couldn't help but want to talk with her and share her time with her._

 _She felt like Kara actually wanted her for her, like Kara accepted her genuinely. But with the secret finally out in the open, Lena doubts it, she begins to fall into her closed-off habits and begins to fall into insecurity and and uncertainty._

 _unconsciously Lena's hand began to tightly clutch the front of the Super's shirt._

 _she began to think those negative thoughts all over again, she began to think if maybe, maybe Kara had been lying to her this entire time, maybe Kara wasn't truly her friend._

 _Kara was most likely spying on her for Superman._

 _Lena screwed her eyes shut, as her hand balled up tightly, no doubt wrinkling the fabric of the shirt._

 _She was a Luthor, anyone and everyone that was in her life or made attempts to enter it, were usually only around her for their own benefit, only because Lena was useful._

 _not because Lena was lovable or friend and time worthy._

 _"God", the Luthor's emerald eyes snapped open and she frowned heavily. She shifted to get off of the super, and just as she shifted, Kara was startled out of her sleep._

 _"Lena, Hey-"_

 _"I have to go, I-", as Lena shifted into a straddling position. Kara stilled her._

 _"Hey, Lena. Relax-", the Blonde said softly as she kept the woman in place, "Are you okay?"_

 _Lena bit her bottom lip for a moment, she turned away, "Does it matter?"_

 _Kara frowned, "It does. It really does", the blonde said sincerely, her hands were on the Luthor's thighs, holding her in place._

 _the heiress remained silent, not peeling an eye to the kryptonian that made her oh so confused about her feelings._

 _Kara's lips remained parted, she sighed in slight frustration, she softened her grip on the woman's thighs and softly ran her hands up to the CEO hips, "I don't know what I can do to make you trust me again, I don't know how to make you believe me.", the blonde stressed, she kept her gaze sincerely soft._

 _Lena nodded her head slightly, still averting any eye contact. "What's there to believe?", she said just above a whisper._

 _The super sighed softly, blue eyes kept staring at the side of the Luthor's face. "That I really do care about you, that I meant everything I've said to you, That I Love You."_

 _at the last three words the Heiress snapped her attention to the blonde, eyes looking into those blue eyes with disbelief. "Kara-", lips parted to speak, but Kara leaned forwards and cut her off with soft lips against her own._

 _Lena's eyes widened for a moment, she grew afraid and hesitant, she wasn't sure if she was okay with this. If this had happened before the secret was unintentionally dropped, she would have accepted it quickly, if only Kara had been honest with her from the start._

 _But Lena was Lena. she was tired of being alone, she wanted to give this a go. To see how Kara would prove it._

 _emerald eyes fluttered shut, she relaxed greatly and allowed for the blonde to hold her._

 _"I love you, Lena. I'll do whatever I can to fix this, to prove it to you.", Kara said softly as she pulled away._

 _the ravenette merely released a small sigh, she opened her eyes slowly, she found watery blue eyes staring at her with sadness, "You get one, Kara.", Lena's lips parted to speak, "Don't hurt me more than you've already have"._

 _Kara nodded, "I promise. From here on out I'll protect you better, You'll only ever get the truth out of me.", the blonde hugged the woman a tad tighter, "Everyday I'll show you I love you, everyday.", the blonde smiled sadly. Her chest felt some weight be lifted off._

 _Lena nodded and rose a hand to take the side of the woman's face, "The Day you really show me, I'll say it back", emerald eyes teared up, she smiled weakly._

 _Those three words wouldn't leave her lips until Kara proved that she deserved to hear them from her. Lena wasn't going to plunge herself deep into that, not yet._

 _"I like you Kara", Lena whispered softly as Kara leaned into her palms touch._

 _Kara understood, and she nodded, "But I get to say it right?"_

 _"Say what?"_

 _"That I love you.", Kara said as she leaned in and pressed her forehead against the ravenette's own._

 _for a moment the Luthor thought about it, she was afraid, afraid to hear those words and for it all to just be a lie, she was afraid of the hurt that would come once the 'I love yous' were proven false._

 _Kara could see the fear written on the Luthor's face. She merely sighed and tilted her head up a bit, she pressed a small chaste kiss against the woman's hairline._

 _"You can.", the CEO said hesitantly._

 _Kara remained silent as she felt the woman lean into her body more, she felt Lena's chin on her shoulder._

 _They remained put for a few moments, just basking in each others presence, Kara feeling relief that Lena was giving her a chance, and Lena was feeling all sorts of emotions, she was scared, but also relieved._

 _Both knew they'd have to work hard to make it work._

 _And Both were determined._

* * *

 _"Darling, Are you okay?", Lena's voice was slightly frantic, it was filled with concern as she sat her glass of wine on her coffee table, emerald eyes scanning the injured heroes body, "C'mere let's get you out that suit", the Luthor sighed softly as she took in her lover's battered form, she walked up to the woman and helped her inside her penthouse, hands began to help the super work off the damaged supersuit, she sighed and flinched as she Kara grunted and groaned from the pain of feeling the suit's fabric unstick from her bloody open wounds and angry cuts, blood decorated her body where the suit was torn. Lena was relieved to finally have her super home, she had been following the supers fight against some alien on the news. It was horrid. Kara and Superman were both beaten down brutally, but of course, the good guys came out on top at the end._

 _with injuries of course._

 _"Rao, Lena, I thought...I thought I was done for out there. Even Superman thought he was done for.", Kara grunted as Lena tugged the cape off._

 _Lena's eyes involuntarily teared up, she began to support the kryptonian to her bathroom. "God, It's all because of that Death trap you and him insist on wearing.", the woman's voice shook slightly, she as she and Kara made it to the dimly lit spacious bathroom, Kara groaned as she limped slightly. Lena always warned Kara of that dreadful came, it was a death trap honestly._

 _"The cape?", Kara said as she chuckled painfully when Lena made her sit on the tub._

 _"Yes, I don't even understand why you and him find it necessary, I don't think style points are worth getting grabbed and yanked around.", The CEO went to the shower a few feet away from the Stylish Bathtub and slid open the glass door of the spacious shower, she leaned in a bit to avoid getting soaked, she turned to knob and started the shower, once the shower head began to spray the water, she touched the water to make sure the temperature was just right, she hummed softly and backed away, turning to the battered super whom still had some articles of clothing. the Luthor walked to her, and grabbed her by her arm gently as she helped her up from the edge of the tub, "Mind?", Lena asked as she touched the Super's bra strap._

 _Kara not hesitating, nodded, she turned slightly to allow for the woman to unclasp the bra._

 _Lena was quick to work off the bra stained with blood and mud, she let it drop to the floor._

 _the kryptonian remained composed, not bothered in the slightest about being exposed._

 _Lena felt herself blush slightly, she'd seen many female bodies sure, but none were Kara, and None were women she was with in a serious manner. the ravenette and the blonde have been together for nearly 3 months, but they've yet to even scrape upon the subject of sex, they've slept together, but it was innocent cuddling, at most, long makeout sessions. Kara would throw in some heavy petting here and there, but that was it._

 _Kara huffed slightly as she and Lena got to the shower, the glass door was open and the steam of the warm water was welcoming._

 _Kara sighed in relief, she was desperate for a nice warm shower, she was utterly filthy at the moment._

 _Lena noticed the heavy limp to the kryptonian's walk, she was concerned, innocently concerned._

 _Kara reached down and tugged her boyshorts off, they slid down her legs and pooled at her feet, "Rao, I just wanna get this over with, but if i rush I might hurt a bit more.", the kryptonian hissed slightly as she began to step into the shower, the water hitting her open cuts on her shoulder._

 _Lena winced when she saw the mud, dirt and blood running off of the woman's body._

 _"I…", Lena cut herself off, she sucked a breath in and spoke with more purpose, "I'll join you, Is that fine?", the Luthor asked when Kara stepped all the way in, hissing and groaning as if the water burned her._

 _Kara turned to her and nodded, "It's fine, I could use some help."_

 _a soft smile curled those pink lipstick less lips, "I'll be back", the woman said._

 _Kara smiled back, she merely nodded and turned back to face the black granite tiled wall of the shower, the water hitting her exposed muscled back._

 _Lena left and went to the room, she began to strip and grabbed two fluffy towels and bathrobes._

 _Kara was left in the shower, hissing each time the water made contact with another part of her body, she was slow to fully enter under the showerhead, so far only her back was being hit and from time to time, her ribs. But that was it for now, she was too afraid of the pain._

 _"Kara, Darling you have to get under the showerhead.", came a soft voice._

 _Kara tensed slightly, she sighed and turned her head to look over her shoulder, "It...It hurts", the hero said in a shaky tone._

 _Lena blushed slightly and took off the towel that she wrapped around her body, she put it on the towel rack she had next to the tub, she slowly entered the shower, it slowly began to dawn on her, the fact that she and Kara were about to shower together, or rather, Lena wanted to help Kara wash off, and due to that, Lena just decided to just strip to nothing because she was bound to get soaked._

 _"It'll hurt, but you need to wash off, Honey", the CEO sighed again as she closed the door behind her and stood behind the very naked alien that she thought of as a goddess, or at least a godlet. She reached forwards and put her hands over strong bruised shoulder blades, she felt the water's spray hit the side of her very bare body, "Just relax", she said as she reached for a soft mesh body sponge, she brought it to the super's back and began to work it against the woman's tensing upper body._

 _"Nngh", Kara grit out through her teeth._

 _"Relax, Darling.", the heiress's voice was soft, as she looked down to their feet, she could see the mud, dirt and blood going down the drain, she sucked in a breath, she was concerned that Kara's wounds weren't healing as fast, and that Kara was still very much hurting. God, Lena thought to herself, this was what it was like to date a superhero._

 _What it was like to date a Super._

 _The Luthor sighed as she finished the super's back and shoulders._

 _Dating Kara was full of unexpected tears and fears. Lena was worried constantly and concerned for the supers wellbeing. Kara was nearly indestructible yeah, but not completely, Kara had a weakness, Kryptonite. And it seemed that the very deadly kryptonian mineral was popping up often in fights. Kara got hurt often, and people that would watch the many fights on the news would feel sick to their stomachs about seeing their super suffer. Lena would often find herself crying silently in private whenever Kara had gotten brutally beaten, there was something about watching Kara get up repeatedly after being mercilessly bashed and crushed that just angered Lena, the woman would silently beg to any god that would heed her that Kara would just stay down._

 _But Kara never backed down, even when it seemed that Kara was going to ultimately be killed in battle. the blonde was just so stubborn._

 _The Girl of Steel ultimately won all the time so far, but one of these days-_

 _"Baby?", Kara spoke softly as she turned her body slightly._

 _"Huh?", the CEO hummed as she snapped out of her thoughts._

 _Blue eyes filled with concern gazed into Sad Green eyes._

 _Lena had stopped moving the sponge over the bruised skin, she stilled. and thus it made Kara turn to see what stilled the Luthor._

 _"Baby?", came Kara's voice again, it was gentle, the sound of the water hitting their bodies echoed around the bathroom, the Danvers woman turned around completely to face the oddly silent Luthor._

 _Lena's hands fell to her sides, she wore a sad expression._

 _Kara sighed and reached out, she took the side of the heiress's face into her palm, she felt Lena lean into her touch, "Princess, what's wrong?", the taller woman questioned, thumb caressing the cheek._

 _Lena looked up to finally meet the blonde's curious gaze. "You got hurt again", the woman whispered with a shaky tone. "You always get hurt."_

 _Kara's gaze softened, she knew what Lena was thinking and feeling now. It happened a few times already, their talk._

 _Kara and Lena had been together romantically for 3 months already. Kara and Lena have shared many heart wrenching moments already, the first time was just a few days after Lena and her decided that they could try being more than friends, an alien came to national city to wreak havoc, and it took everything Kara had to take down the alien bent on destroying the city, Kara was fatally injured and was out for a good week. Lena, who wasn't supposed to know Kara and Supergirl was one and the same, had to wait for Kara to awake to reunite with her, the Luthor suffered greatly emotionally, and when Kara woke up, the blonde was quick to leave the DEO without a trace, she sought the Luthor woman out at the woman's penthouse. and When Kara found her, the woman was a mess._

 _it was all tears and sobbing from there._

 _Kara knew it stressed Lena out, she knew Lena worried for her._

 _"I'm fine. I'll heal, Lena. I always do.", Kara said as she stepped closer to the naked woman, she kept her hand on the side of the CEO's face, she smiled weakly._

 _Lena nodded, "That's not the point, Kara. You know I hate seeing you get hurt, you know I hate-", Lena's voice shook with a sob._

 _"Shhh", Kara hushed the woman, "I know, I know. But someone has to protect this planet", the woman said as she took her hand off the side of the woman's face, she placed both her hands on the woman's hips, she leaned forwards and pressed her forehead against Lena's own._

 _Lena whimpered softly, her heart ached, "Does it have to be you?", a question Lena had asked Kara multiple times by now._

 _Kara gazed softly into those emerald teary eyes._

 _Kara knew Lena would push her on the subject, she knew Lena hated the superhero thing, not because she was a super, but because she was always at risk._

 _Lena was always so pushy on the subject._

 _"Lena. You know I don't do this just because someone has to protect this planet, I do this for my family, for you. if something happens to this planet, you and everyone else I care about suffer as well.", Kara felt the sponge Lena had drop on her foot, she felt wet hands move to hold her face. Kara smiled sweetly._

 _"But your cousin's capable of handling stuff.", Lena brought the male super into the conversation._

 _Kara chuckled softly, "Still. There's two of us, it's better."_

 _Lena pouted slightly._

 _Kara grinned as she Lena wrap her arms around her neck, she blushed slightly at feeling the Human's bare front come in contact with hers. Kara held her closer of course, the showerhead was still spraying them with water._

 _"Kara-", Lena's lips parted._

 _but before Lena could speak any further, Soft lips pressed against the Luthor's own._

 _Lena sighed through her nose as she felt strong arms wrap around her body, she moaned at feeling those abs of steels against her much softer flat belly. "Kara", Lena mewled softly when Kara began to back them up directly under the showers head, both got completely wet._

 _"What?", Kara growled lightly, it came out husky and sexy, it was unintentional and it was the first time Lena heard the tone come from Kara._

 _Lena moaned involuntarily, hands placed themselves over muscled shoulders, "Kara, we're in the shower", the woman said when she felt strong hands grab her by her hips, Her front was pressed against Kara's pelvis._

 _Kara blushed, she locked eyes with the Luthor, she remained silent._

 _Lena felt her back pressed up against the shower's granite tiled wall, both of them were under the showers constant spray of water._

 _Kara smiled sheepishly, "I...um...Sorry", the kryptonian apologized as she felt Lena's hand run down to her sternum._

 _Lena blushed slightly, she took in the way Kara's eyes had darkened for a moment, she knew what the super desired in that moment, she too wanted it, the bare physical contact._

 _"It's fine, Darling", Lena spoke softly as she then eyed a cut on the Super's cheek, it began to heal, she smiled, "Let's finish this shower and then get something to eat, yeah?"_

 _Kara nodded as she took her hands off those addictive hips, "okay"._

 _with that, both women shampooed each others hair and showered._

 _that was an almost first time for them...Sexually._

 _Kara was different in that Moment, Lena kept that in mind, Lena didn't have to be with Kara sexually yet to know that in bed, Kara would no doubt reign Dominance. Kara was gentle and came off as a softy, but Lena knew better._

* * *

 _Lena wasn't normally insecure about her body, she knew she had a great figure…_

 _for a Human._

 _But Kara was beyond the Human expectations._

 _and Kara was Her perfect Godlet, and that made her nervous._

 _Kara was perfect, She was toned and muscled, while Lena was soft and squishy._

 _Lena blushed as she took a swig of her wine. She knew Kara was getting a bit anxious, she could see it in Kara's eyes, Kara wanted her. But Lena felt...insignificant._

 _Damn Kara and her abs._

 _Lena bit her bottom lip as Said blonde dropped by her penthouse after another fight with some anti-alien group that just so happened to not be CADMUS. The blonde was quick to take her super suit off and hit the shower._

 _this had become quite routine for the couple (much to the DEO's dismay). Kara never stood by after a fight, she was quick to leave even if she sustained slightly serious injury, the super was quick to return to her Human lover._

 _Of course the DEO and her sister didn't know where the blonde haired hero slipped off to, they asked Kara, but Kara didn't give them an answer, much less an idea. It annoyed Alex and J'onn, but Kara warned them to leave her alone, which surprised everyone involved, cause Kara was barely ever snappy._

 _but if Kara was Snappy, it meant that she was serious._

 _and they let her be._

 _Lena was aware that Kara had told people to mind their own business, and that was fine by her, she agreed, Kara deserved to have her privacy after all._

 _"Hey, Princess", came a husky voice, lips brushed the tip of Lena's ear, strong arms wrapping around the CEO's body._

 _Lena swallowed a moan and leaned back into the kryptonians hot body, "Hey, done already, Darling?", she sat her wine glass down onto a nearby surface._

 _"Yeah, I just needed a quick shower babe.", the blonde smiled as she felt the Luthor's hands on her forearms. Kara nuzzled into the side of the shorter woman's neck, she took in the CEO's scent. "So how was your day, princess?"_

 _Lena tilted her head to the side to allow for the Kryptonian nose to have access._

 _"It was good, I managed to get that Deal and contract with Prince Industries.", Lena's breath hitched for a moment as she felt Kara kiss the side of her neck._

 _"Mmm, that's good.", Kara smiled as she murmured against the heiress's skin. She was always happy to hear about her girlfriend's day, and in all honesty, if Lena had a bad day cause she didn't get a deal with a certain company that she herself had connections to, she would have definitely done something to get Lena that contract. Kara was pretty familiar with many L-Corp partners, She was friends with Playboy Bruce Wayne, she had some 'sisterhood' thing going on with Diana Prince, She and the Oliver Queen of this world grew to be familiar as well. Kara was some form of 'power magnet' as Cat had put._

 _Kara was always willing to make things easier for her lover._

 _Lena moaned softly when she felt one of Kara's hands trail downwards and place itself on her ass. "Kara?", Lena sounded slightly surprised when she felt Kara's hand palm her._

 _Kara smirked against the CEO's skin, "What?", she spoke coyly._

 _the Luthor bit her bottom lip as she felt the kryptonian's dexterous hand still but keep the pressure against her ass._

 _Lena knew that right now, Kara was in 'the mood', Kara was getting frisky with her and had been getting frisky with her since the shower thing, Kara had grown quite confident, the blonde would grope her every chance she got._

 _The Heiress didn't have a problem with the blonde's actions, she liked it, Kara made her feel desired and wanted._

 _and what woman didn't love to feel wanted?_

 _especially when the person giving you all those good feelings was a very desired person._

 _"Princess?", Kara shifted slightly, she stood up straight, she moved her hand to Lena's hip, "Think we can get some pot stickers?"_

 _Lena nodded, "Of course, Darling. Anything else?", the CEO questioned as she smiled._

 _"Cuddles and Netflix?", the blonde said as she began to space away from the ravenette, Lena turned around to face the taller blonde._

 _"Definitely", Lena leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss against Kara's lips. She pulled away and smiled sweetly, emerald eyes looked downward and she saw bare shoulders, toned abs and toned legs. Kara was only in a sports bra and some boy shorts. Lena loved seeing the kryptonian in revealing things._

 _Kara smirked as she saw Lena oggle her for a moment. "Like what you see?", the super playfully teased._

 _Lena looked up to meet a lustful gaze, she blushed slightly, but remained composed, she rose a hand to place it over the tight abs of steel, "very", she whispered softly._

 _Kara growled lightly and she leaned forwards, she bent slightly and grabbed the Luthor by the back of her thighs and picked her up. "I wanna see something I like, baby."_

 _Lena knew what Kara was referring to. and god she grew so nervous. "What do you wanna see?", Lena spoke with a cool tone, she was playing along with the Super's playfulness._

 _"I wanna see you without those clothes", the blonde spoke without restraint._

 _Lena recoiled slightly when she felt Kara's abs graze her center, not out of disgust, but out of fear and insecurity. She was turned on, yes. But she was scared. "W-Wait.", Lena managed to speak before Kara was about to set her on the couch._

 _Kara looked up to meet a scared Luthor's gaze. "Oh...I'm sorry I...I shouldn't have I-", regret washed over Kara's facial features and before Lena knew it, Kara sat Lena onto the couch and unwrapped the legs around her waist._

 _Lena stood up when Kara turned to move away, "Kara wait-"_

 _"No It's fine, I think I actually have an article to write, I need to get that done before wednesday.", Kara said as she supersped into Lena's room and came back dressed in civilian clothing, her super suit was in a duffle bag. "I'll talk to you tomorrow"._

 _Lena was baffled, Kara was quick to get up and go, and go Kara did, no kiss on the cheek either, Kara said her goodbyes and left._

 _Lena Huffed and slumped onto the couch, she ran a hand through her loose wavy hair, "damn it", she cursed, she wasn't mad at Kara, she was mad at herself._

 _Kara was being open with her, Kara wasn't holding back anymore, the blonde would butter her up every moment she got, Lena liked it, she enjoyed Kara's advances, but she was holding back._

 _Lena chewed the inside of her cheek, and just sat there in silence._

 _damn it._

* * *

 _Third time's the charm._

 _Definitely._

 _It's only a good two days after Kara's awkward leave that Lena finally gets it together, she goes to Kara's loft._

 _Kara and her have been talking, but only through the use of laptops or phones, instant messenger and chats. Kara was avoiding her through sad excuses, excuses that consisted about a few articles and exclusives Snapper put her up to. But Lena knew better._

 _Lena called Snapper herself, she asked him and he for some reason answered her, telling her that 'ponytail' was so awkwardly working on a few articles and exclusives, but that they weren't due for at least another week. Lena thanked the man and cut the call. The call of course wasn't the end of it, Lena got a text from the man asking about an exclusive, and she of course didn't reject the idea and allowed it so that the man could be happy and perhaps lay off of the blonde for a bit._

 _Lena sucked in a breath as she knocked on the door cautiously._

 _A good moment passed of silence._

 _Lena was almost going to back away and leave, but as she stepped back the door opened._

 _"Ms. Luthor!", Came a shirtless Clark Kent, he blushed and sheepishly stepped back into the loft, he called out to Kara, "Kar! we have company!"_

 _"Oh boy is it the pizza man!", Kara whom was wearing nothing but a sports bra and some sweat pants scampered about, and as she saw Lena standing outside, she froze up for a moment._

 _Lena had an eyebrow risen._

 _"Is the pizza Here! I'm actually hungry- Luthor….", another voice trailed off, the owner of the voice just so happened to be fully dress, a female Lena knew oh so well, not personally, but through Lex's crimes._

 _Kara tensed when she saw Clark give her an odd questioning look._

 _Kara swallowed thickly and jogged to the couch, she grabbed a sweater, she put it on and began to walk to the door, "Uh, you guys handle the pizza guy, money's on the table, I'll be back.", the Blonde said as she gave Clark's muscled shoulder a pat._

 _Lois hummed, "Do call will ya'. Wanna make sure Lex Jr. Doesn't steal you away.", Lois crossed her arms over her chest._

 _Clark rubbed the back of his head and awkwardly hushed the Lane._

 _Kara rolled her eyes, she got to Lena's side and put her hand on the woman's lower back. "Lois.", She shot the reporter a short glance._

 _Lena however huffed, "Please, Lane.", she spoke with sass._

 _"Uhhh, well, uhhh be safe cuz.", Clark awkwardly waved._

 _Kara nodded and gave the man a short wave._

 _with that the door closed._

 _"So that article", Lena glared at the super, both women began to walk away._

 _Kara looked around and sighed, "I was working on it, but Clark and Lois came for a surprise visit. I mean I have a few days until it's due.", Kara began to fully wrap an arm around the Luthor's waist._

 _Lena frowned slightly, she looked away for a moment, "Right.", she sounded skeptical._

 _Kara sighed out, "Baby. I'm serious.", Kara whispered softly as she leaned down and pressed her lips against the Luthor's Cheek._

 _Lena sighed and leaned into the Super's side, "Really? Because I feel like you've been avoiding me.", the woman spoke honestly._

 _Kara tensed slightly, she looked around, "Can we go back to your place?", the blonde asked suddenly._

 _Lena nodded, "Of course."_

 _the kryptonian nodded, she pulled Lena with her to a set of stairs._

 _"Where are we going?", the CEO asked as she realized they weren't going to the exit._

 _Kara sighed, "Roof, I wanna fly us over there, it's quicker...unless-", Kara turned to the woman._

 _the ravenette shook her head, "It's fine, I'll tell my driver to take the rest of the day off."_

 _"Alright"._

 _with that, both women were quick to get to the roof, Kara secured the CEO in her arms and flew to the penthouse._

* * *

 _Kara was slightly nervous, she had in fact been avoiding the heiress, She felt like Lena wasn't okay with her advances._

 _"We're here.", Kara spoke as she landed on the balcony, she gently put Lena down._

 _Lena sighed softly, she remained close to the hero, it was something that became instinct to her, she always felt assured and safe with the blonde._

 _"God, I can't seem to get used to that", Lena chuckled softly as she felt Kara keep a strong arm around her._

 _Kara hummed in acknowledgement. Both began to walk inside the silent penthouse._

 _"So. We're here.", Lena said as she put her purse down._

 _Kara stiffened slightly, she brought a hand up to rub the back of her head, she broke physical contact with the ravenette and stepped back, "Yeah...Umm, listen…"_

 _Lena's heart began to race as soon as the word 'listen' came out passed those lips, she knew that tone as well, It wasn't going to be good talk Lena figured. For a moment Lena thought this was going to be a break up talk._

 _"Yeah?", Lena began to sadden slightly, she felt her heart began to ache. Maybe Kara realized that Lena wasn't so loveable after all, that Kara deserved better. That maybe them giving it a go towards the romantic side wasn't the best call._

 _"Um, I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean to push you", Kara said as she averted eye contact. She fidgeted in place._

 _Lena took a moment to process the Super's words, and she realized something as the super kept talking._

 _"I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that-",_

 _Lena couldn't bare to hear anymore, she rose a hand to silence the blonde, "Forced yourself onto me?", she sounded surprised._

 _Kara finally looked up, she nodded, "Yeah, I...I made you uncomfortable, and I shouldn't have done that, or said that...I just...I- I'm sorry.", Kara looked regretful and distressed, clearly she believed she had done something wrong._

 _but she didn't._

 _and it bothered Lena greatly, it saddened Lena._

 _"Kara…", She breathed out a bit shaky, emerald eyes teared up, "Oh my god, No, No, you don't have anything to apologize for", Lena sucked in a breath as she hastily stepped to her tense lover, "Darling, You didn't make me uncomfortable, You make me feel safe and comfortable all the time.", She rose her hands to the Super's face, she held the blonde's face gently in her palms._

 _Kara looked a bit confused, "But...I...You seemed uncomfortable. Actually when I started thinking about it, You always seem to get uncomfortable whenever I...ummm, get too touchy. I mean, I get it, it's one thing to date an alien, but another to-"_

 _Lena leaned up and crushed her lips against the alien's own, she didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to hear what she made Kara think._

 _God, If only she had spoken to Kara about her little insecurity._

 _Kara hummed softly._

 _"God, No. This isn't cause you're an alien, if that were the case then I'd never have agreed to date you. Kara I...I…", Lena pulled away and gazed deeply into those watery blue eyes, she saw confusion and hurt, She had been hurting Kara by looking like she was rejecting her. "Kara, Baby. I love you", Lena whispered softly._

 _Kara's eyes began to widen, her cheeks burned the slightest shade of pink._

 _Lena blushed as well, she said it, she finally said it, 3 months into their relationship, Lena finally said those three words._

 _"Lena.", Kara stood still, lips slightly parted._

 _Lena smiled, "Baby, I love you. All of you.", Lena began to trail a hand down to the super's sternum, "You haven't done anything wrong, all you've done is made me feel wanted, and loved. I'm sorry I made you feel like that...I didn't mean to make you feel like you've been doing something wrong. You treat me with respect and love, You care for me and you're always there for me.", Lena sighed softly, eyes not leaving Kara's, she kept her palm against the side of the woman's face, "I...the problem Is me. I love all the attention you give to me, believe me, you really know how to treat a woman and I love that. But...Like I said, I'm the problem, and Maybe I should have said something before."_

 _Kara nodded slightly, she was paying close attention. "What's been bothering you then, Lee.", Kara kept her gaze sincere._

 _"I…", Lena felt her cheek burn a little more, her heart began to race a bit, "I...I do, want to have sex with you, I really do.", Lena started off._

 _Kara rose her eyebrows a bit, she smiled softly. She remained silent._

 _"But...I just...I...You're...Ummm", Lena wasn't sure how to word it out._

 _"Say it, Lena.", Kara encouraged the woman._

 _"I...feel a bit, umm, Insecure?", she said slowly._

 _for a moment Kara just stared at her blankly._

 _Lena swallowed._

 _"Insecure?", Kara repeated._

 _Lena nodded._

 _And just like that Kara broke out in laughter._

 _Lena frowned "Kara", she spoke in a warning tone._

 _Kara piped down but continued to grin._

 _"Baby, why? You're perfect, beautiful in every way possible.", Kara spoke with a sincere smile, "I love you, Lee. You know that, And to me, Sex is...Um Not what I want to do.", the Blonde began to grin warmly. "I...I want to...make love to you."_

 _the words were enough to give the ravenette goosebumps, she'd never heard that sentence towards her, never, normally it was always about 'sex', but to make 'love'..._

 _Lena felt all her insecurities wash away just like that._

 _"God what did I do to deserve you?", the heiress felt warmth spread across her chest, Kara truly loved her._

 _Kara kept that warm expression on her face, "But I do mean it. Not because I want to get into those sexy panties you wear, but I say it cause I mean it, I want to make love to you, I want to hold you close, I-mmph", Kara smirked slightly when lips crashed into hers._

 _Lena now held the super's face in her hands._

 _that was it._

 _it was all clothes losing and heavy kisses from there._

 _they spent a good portion of the rest of the day in Lena's bed._

 _Both content._

 _and never had Lena felt so worshipped and wanted until today._

 _"That was amazing.", Lena said as she laid curled against the super's body, strong arms wrapped around her, holding her securely._

 _Kara smiled weakly and nodded, "Yeah, It was, wasn't it.", Kara sighed contently as Lena rested her hands against her stomach, the heiress's head was under her chin._

 _"I love you, Kara", Lena whispered softly, she pressed a chaste kiss against the kryptonian's chest._

 _Kara's heart skipped at the three words that slipped passed Lena's lips again. This was the third time Lena said them._

 _Kara smiled, "I love you too, Lena, so much.", she whispered._

 _the two women couldn't have felt any happier. Lena had an amazing experience, it had to be the best sex- Love making, she's ever had...it was, obviously, all she's ever known was sex, but today, Kara had given the term for physical sexual pleasure a new meaning and name. Lena wasn't just physically loved, but also felt loved in a whole new way, the blonde hadn't looked at her with Lust, she looked at her with affection and love._

 _Lena willingly opened herself up not just physically, but also emotionally, she allowed Kara to 'see' her. She trusted Kara to keep her safe. "Goodnight, Darling", Lena said as she snuggled into the supers chest._

 _Kara smiled as she unwrapped an arm but only to bring the sheets up to cover herself and Lena, "Goodnight, Princess.", she wrapped her arm around the ravenette again._

 _Kara was utterly happy._

 _Lena was here, back in her arms._

 _Kara felt Complete._

 _Kara closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep._

 _This was no doubt the first of many Shared nights._

* * *

 _Whale That concludes this 2 part filler._

 _remember y'all, The fillers aren't so..."important"._

 _I just like doing random shit XD_

 _ **Reviews are always welcomed.**_

 _ **Thanks for the reviews! :)**_


	10. Chapter 7 Closure

**_Rated: T_**

 ** _Language, Suggestive Scenes and Violence._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Drama, Romance, slight Humor, Hurt/Comfort, and Fluff, (Yes, I consider Fluff a Genre) XD Angst….Is coming XD_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter:_** ** _Closure_**

Blinding bright lights.

Blue eyes dilated as they tried to clearly focus on the bright massive sun lamps.

"Nnngh", a small throaty groan rumbled in the bed bound figure's chest.

The sound of a constant 'beep' echoed around the brightly lit room. Blonde eyebrows scrunched upwards at the feeling of a breathing mask.

'Where am I?', the blonde thought for a moment. Unsure of where she was at, at the moment.

and then her memories began to run and she came to her senses.

Blue eyes widened suddenly, and the owner of those eyes shot up with enough strength that the bed bent inwards, all the wires and cables that were attached to her snapped off her body and the ones that didn't were ripped off.

only one thing ran through Kara's mind at the moment.

"Lena!"

* * *

"Kara was always just there. She always believed in me, even when it truly looked like I did something.", Lena smiled sadly as she sipped on some herbal tea.

"Little Danvers always stuck up for you.", Maggie gave the Luthor a Dimpled smile, "That girl had it bad."

Winn smiled as he shook a knee slightly, he gave Lena constant smiles, The male knew that Lena wasn't doing so good emotionally, he and Maggie have been trying to up her mood.

"She really did, Kara always rambled on whenever someone brought you up, it all makes sense now.", Winn chuckled as he took a swig of his beer.

Clark sat quietly, drinking his iced coffee with an extra espresso shot, a newspaper in the other hand.

Currently the superfriends had united at Lena's home, they were just staying around the Luthor woman. They all noticed how the large spacious luxurious living space was pretty dull in color, save for certain areas of the home No doubt Kara had taken to decorating.

a picture frame that hung on the wall next to a picture of no doubt a young Lex and Lena with their father had gotten many of the superfriends attentions. The picture was of Kara and Lena, Kara standing was standing behind the Luthor, hugging her from behind, and Lena was wearing a gracious genuine smile, both women smiled so wide, their pearly white teeth showed, both seemed to glow with happiness.

Lena looked so utterly happy.

Just as Happy as a Young Lena Luthor looked in the picture that was taken with a young not so crazy Lex, and a very much alive Lionel Luthor.

Lena looked amazing.

Alex's eyes would dart to the picture every few minutes, it broke her heart as she began to understand a bit more of Lena. The innocent Lena from all those years ago, before Lex went mad and Before Lionel had died, had been destroyed by life and circumstances, never being allowed a chance at happiness.

until Kara came and just accepted her without hesitation.

Kara was able to mend the broken and sad Luthor's heart.

"Kara and I had a Bumpy start.", Lena said suddenly.

everyone looked at the Luthor.

James and J'onn hadn't said much, they merely sat quietly eating takeout.

Winn, and Maggie sat across the Luthor, Alex and Clark both sat closest, Eliza sat next to Clark, making her third closest.

"I know you all are probably still taken aback by everything, Especially with finding out that not only had me and Kara been dating, but I got pregnant.", Lena sat her cup of tea down, emerald eyes traced the rim of her cup for a moment, she looked up to meet a few gazes.

James looked on, lips parted to speak, "Definitely, It's not like her to hide something so big".

"I wasn't really surprised about you two getting together", Winn chimed in, "I'm just surprised that she didn't say anything about it. I mean, You're important to her, she should have said something."

Lena smiled weakly.

"I think a question that's been on my mind since we all found out is, Were we going to be told at all?", James piped up again.

the room fell eerily silent.

The group all shot glances at each other.

Lena remained calm and composed.

Clark wasn't intervening at all, he sat silently.

After a good moment of silence, Lena spoke, she answered the question.

"I...Can't exactly answer that.", Lena said with slight uncertainty.

Another moment of silence swept by.

"What were you two going to do? Run away together?", James spoke again, he almost spoke sarcastically.

Clark finally looked up and sat his coffee down, he shot a glance towards Lena, Lena nodded as if telling him she was fine.

It would seem that No matter what occurred, it had become clear that Clark would be in the picture somehow, it clearly struck something inside the Superfriends.

especially James and Alex.

Eliza even seemed Hurt.

Lena shrugged, "If that was what she wanted to do.", the Luthor said without hesitation.

Maggie could feel the room's vibes grow heavier by the second.

James clearly looked mad to some extent, "So you'd just let her-"

Lena swallowed thickly for a moment, she released a sigh, "You don't seem to get it."

James narrowed his eyes, "get what?"

everyone merely looked on between the two.

"I only do what she wants, She chooses, I only Follow through. If she wanted to pack up and go, who am I to stop her? She has a say in how me and her approach things, In fact, she has most of the say, I don't exactly have people to leave behind, she does, So she chooses.", Lena grew serious, every word she spoke it with purpose, "I get it, You all felt or maybe feel some type of way, but maybe that's because of yourselves, Kara knew how you people looked at me, she knew how you people would treat me, I could careless, but Kara cared, She didn't want to be rejected by the family that took her in when she came to earth, and friends she made along the way, she relied heavily on your opinions, and thoughts."

Clark sighed softly.

Alex felt a pang of guilt.

Eliza listened on.

"Kara knew that if she told you guys about me, You'd all jump at the chance to separate us. She knew I would be rejected right off the bat.", Lena kept her gaze strong and hard, "Me and her started off on the wrong foot, we took a while to finally get it together, we fought and argued quite a bit in the first weeks we began to date. But we were able to get passed the issues and begin to see eye to eye on stuff.", Lena sighed softly, "I think she knew that if she told you, you guys might have succeeded in breaking us apart, we were both already in bad positions.".

Eliza sighed softly, "Would that have been for the better?", the woman questioned suddenly.

Lena now looked at the older Danvers, she frowned slightly, "Maybe, in that time frame it might have been.", the Luthor admitted. She knew that if Kara's friends intervened back then when she and Kara weren't exactly strong enough trust wise to push through the tough stuff, They would have easily been broken apart. Lena wasn't afraid to admit that it was hard at first, hard getting a grip on the fact that she had fallen in love with a Super, her family's mortal enemy.

"what about now? are you and Kara...okay?", Eliza pressed.

Lena nodded, her eyes almost sparkled, "Clearly. I wouldn't be willing to have Kara's child if we weren't okay.", the Luthor smiled sadly, she looked away for a moment, emerald eyes looked out the balconies glass door to the horizon, "My purpose for bringing all of this up, is just so that before you all jump on Kara when she wakes up, you all can try and see why Kara did what she did."

It was becoming clearer and clearer to everyone. It truly was. Alex saw it before everyone else did, and it hurt. Maggie and her spoke about it, Maggie comforted her, but Alex needed Kara to forgive her, forgive her for not being as open minded as Kara might have needed her to be.

Kara was doing things on her own, Maybe Kara needed her, from how Lena put things, it all began to make sense, Kara was moody just 6 months ago, she was that way for a good month of two, and after that she just got anxious and giddy about things.

"God, I feel like shit", Alex whispered softly as she rose her hands to bury her face into them.

Maggie rose a hand to rub the Danvers' back.

Winn looked slightly sad.

Lena breathed softly through her nose. She never would have expected herself to be in this situation, but it was happening, she had to clear the air before Kara woke up, she hoped Kara would wake up. She wanted everyone to understand that Kara just didn't want anyone to reject her, especially with the already great amount of emotional stress they had at the time.

J'onn kept his gaze soft and filled with sympathy, he knew that Lena didn't intend to hurt people, she just wanted things out there.

She didn't want Kara pummeled with questions.

"It's Kara's life, And maybe we pushed her too much into things she didn't exactly choose.", Clark said. "She just wanted to deal with things on her own, she wanted to be with Lena, and...Even though it's a bitter pill to swallow, Kara was right, we would have all reacted with animosity, Kara had every right to try and pursue the woman that made her happy, but we would have gotten in between…", Clark felt his chest tighten slightly, the passed few weeks since finding out about Lena, Clark saw a whole new side to Kara, Kara was happy, the way she put Lena's safety before her own, The way Kara just lit up every time Lena told her she loved her.

Lena noticed everyone slip into thought, clearly she was able to shake them up.

James seemed to grow a bit sympathetic.

Alex looked ashamed.

J'onn stared at Lena with sympathy, "It was her identity that caused problems between you two?", he half questioned.

Lena sighed again, she felt eyes settle on her again, she nodded, "Yes.", she admitted honestly.

The room fell into another moment of silence, save for Lena's voice cutting through it.

"I was ashamed. I hated her, I hated myself.", Lena said, "I made attempts to get her to go, I argued with her, I pushed her as far away as I could. But she kept coming back, she kept trying and she kept…", Lena paused for a moment as she sucked in a breath, emerald eyes teared up, "I loved her...as Kara Danvers, I did. And then after the invasion-"

"After?", J'onn hummed, everyone else seemed to raise eyebrows at this. "You've know she was supergirl since then?"

Lena nodded, "My mother...she...she exposed Kara's identity to me during the raid, After Caitlin and those other scientists from earth 1 left to help Mr Allen and Mr. West. It was only Me, my mother, Henshaw and Kara, When the DEO was breached, Kara saved me and it was then my mother exposed Kara. and well...I just…Snapped. I felt lied to, Like she didn't trust me enough, even though I trusted her, I loved her…"

Clark knew what Lena meant, it was exactly what had pushed Lex over the edge, Lena felt betrayed.

Clark thanked Rao that Lena was able to come back from that.

Lena released a heavy breath, "After that, I spent some time thinking. I hated her for a bit, but I was able to get over it, but that wasn't the end of it, I still struggled with shame, I felt like a disgrace, I found love where it wasn't supposed to be, I allowed my walls to fall without thinking of the consequences. I tried to put space between us, but she was persistent, even when I threatened her, she didn't care, she just wanted to be with me, and it was a good month or two fighting and doubting."

"what changed?", Eliza asked.

"My thoughts. My feelings.", Lena bit her bottom lip for a moment, she turned to Eliza, "I was able to accept things, my feelings, The fact that I had fallen in love with a super.", The Luthor smiled bitterly, "She made me happy, she made me feel things I never thought I'd feel. even when we were at the bad stages of our relationship, She still showed me she loved me, even if I pushed her away."

James sucked in a breath as he listened.

J'onn was observing the girl, he knew she was being honest, she wasn't coating anything with lies. Lena was saying it how it was.

the room fell into silence again.

Lena looked down again. Emerald eyes on the left over tea in her cup.

Alex could see a distant look taking over Lena's face, she felt her chest tighten. Everything Lena said, made her guilt rise, because she began to get a grip on maybe just how much Kara might have needed her then.

since the first day Eliza officially met Lena, Eliza knew that Lena wasn't exactly in a good place emotionally, and probably never had been, until of course Kara came along, Kara seemed to have filled something inside the Luthor, a place that Lena may have had vacant since Lex and Lionel left her.

Eliza looked at Alex, she could tell how Much Alex was blaming herself at the moment, Alex looked guilty and ashamed.

they all messed up in one way or the other, Eliza felt that she messed up due to not thoroughly digging into the blonde.

Alex, James and J'onn messed up due to not being open minded.

Maggie and Winn along with Clark were in the clear.

they all knew where they stood.

Clark sighed out heavily, he didn't fell as guilty, he felt okay, Kara came to him first, he didn't freak out too much, he was only nervous, but as he finally got to know Lena, he saw how good she was. His dark blue eyes looked to the Luthor, he noticed the distant look on her face, he knew she missed Kara, Kara was her rock, Kara was a physical form of stability for the Luthor.

Lena loved Kara.

even if at first it hurted them both.

Clark smiled softly, He felt warmth in his chest, He felt happiness for Kara, she fought for Lena, and she got her.

Communication was where everyone failed.

and this would be the last time that happened.

Alex looked up from her hands, Lips were parting to speak, but as they did, a loud thump came from the balcony that made everyone jump.

"-Nghhh!", came a grunt.

Lena shot up from her chair so fast her chair fell back.

Clark spun around to see whom had crashed onto the balcony.

Eliza, J'onn and Winn along with Maggie and Alex all jumped off the couches.

Shock dawned upon their facial features.

except Lena's.

"Kara!", Lena yelled out as she ran out of the living room area and out onto the balcony to a kneeling Kara whom shot up to her feet to lean against the glass.

Kara looked up, she had teary eyes, "Lena! Rao I-", before Kara could continue Lips crashed against hers, Kara's eyes fluttered shut when she felt soft hands cup her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around the heiress's body. a smile curled Kara's lips at the feelings of the heiress's growing belly against her own.

Lena pulled away, tears had already left her eyes to roll down rosy cheeks, "Baby, you're okay!", Lena's tone was shaky and almost came out as a sob.

Kara grinned weakly as she put her hands securely on Lena's hips, she kneeled down and pressed her forehead against Lena's tummy, "Rao, you got bigger", Kara said as she slipped her arms around Lena's waist again.

Lena smiled softly, she brought a hand down and settled it over Kara's head, fingers running through blonde hair, "I did, Baby, I did.", tears dripped off of Lena's chin.

Kara smiled as she pressed a small kiss against the woman's stomach, "Rao, Tell me you've been healthy, Lena, Please.", Kara sighed as she looked up, a tear or two fell onto her face from Lena's chin.

Lena was going to answer, but was beaten to the punch.

"Don't worry Cousin, She's been fine", Clark came out with a grin and tears in his eyes.

Kara grinned back, as she looked at him, "Kal, You've been watching her?", She smiled thankfully. She began to get up, she kept Lena's body close against her own.

Kal's smile weakened slightly, he approached Kara and hugged her, "It's great to see you, cousin."

Kara returned her cousin's hug with an arm.

Lena smiled, she felt happiness flood her again, she rose a hand to place it on Kara's sternum once Clark pulled away from the hug.

Kara grinned with teary eyes, "Are you okay, Kal? You didn't get hurt either right?", the blonde asked.

Lena cuddled slightly into her super's side, she released a content sigh.

Kal smiled, "No I didn't", he knew what she meant by the question, Kal knew that, that night Lillian pulled that gun out and took aim, Kara was going to take the bullet no matter what, and she did, Kal knew that Kara saved him.

"That's good", Kara's eyes nearly sparkled, "I think Lois would probably kill me to be honest", She chuckles softly as she wrapped both arms around Lena protectively.

Clark grinned.

the three stood there for a moment, only shifting when the others inside the penthouse made their presence known.

"Kara", came a concerned voice.

Kara looked up, Clark hummed and stepped aside to allow for Kara to see the others. Clark was beside Lena now.

It was almost ironic.

Two supers, and a Luthor.

Kara's eyes glanced about the faces.

Maggie and Winn both looked on sympathetic, Alex looked a mix of hurt and sad, James wore an unreadable look, J'onn and Eliza looked relieved.

"Alex...guys.", Kara tensed slightly, almost protectively.

Lena felt the super's hold strengthen slightly, she felt the muscles tense, instinctively she whispered softly and ran her hand down to the super's tensing stomach. "It's okay", she whispered.

Kara eased up slightly, eyebrows knit together for a moment.

Alex could see Kara's demeanor grow intimidating.

J'onn sighed softly, he could read what was going through the blonde's mind, "We don't mean any harm. We want to talk."

Eliza took in Kara's figure, she looked pale, but healthy at the same time, "Kara, honey", the woman spoke softly.

"Can we talk?", Alex spoke softly.

Kara without hesitation answered, "Later", She said with a softer expression, "I just...want to be with Lena right now, alone.", Kara looked into Alex's eyes.

Alex and everyone else all understood.

The kryptonian just wanted to be alone with her mate.

anyone would want to be alone with their significant other after waking up from a coma like state.

Clark turned to Kara and smiled softly.

Lena remained still by Kara's side.

"Alright, whenever you want, you're free to come by the DEO or just my place", Alex said softly and turned around.

everyone else including Clark began to go back into the penthouse, they gathered their stuff and left.

after a good moment of silence, Kara sighed softly and turned to Lena, "They know right"

Lena looked up to meet Kara's slightly sad expression. "Yes. Clark and I spoke to them after My mother hurt you.", she rose her hands and settled them on the super's face, she held the blonde's cheeks.

Kara frowned slightly, "Did they mistreat you?", she spoke a bit aggressively.

"Not really, Clark set them in place, and when I told them the baby was yours, they all refrained from pressing me.", Lena explained as she felt Kara hug her closer.

Kara nodded as she leaned forwards and pressed her lips against Lena's, to which Lena returned with a needy sigh.

"Are you unsure about us?", Lena asked as she pulled away slightly, she pressed her forehead against Kara's own, Emerald eyes spilling into Sapphire ones.

"Never. I Love you, You and our baby are my life, I'd never choose anyone over you two. It's either they fully accept the situation or get out of my life-", Kara sighed again, she unwrapped an arm from Lena's waist and pressed her palm softly against the Luthor's stomach, "-Our lives.", Kara corrected herself. "I know I need to talk to them about this, About why I didn't tell them.", the blonde closed her eyes as she kept her hand against the baby bump.

Lena smiled softly, "Relax.", the ravenette moved her hands to the blonde's hair, fingers tangled in the blonde hair that grew in the back of the super's head. She wanted to ease the super, she knew how protective and aggressive Kara had grown to become, and along with that, Kara had developed a temper, but of course, never towards her. "Go see them later."

Kara nodded softly, "Later. Right now, I want to be here, with you", Kara opened her eyes and effortlessly picked Lena up, she smiled sweetly when she felt Lena wrap her legs around her waist. "I love you,Lena."

Lena closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip for a moment, "I love you too, baby. So much.", tears finally wet the Luthor's long eyelashes.

Kara hummed softly, she turned her body and began to walk into the penthouse. She felt utterly relieved, Lena was okay, and so was Kal.

"I'm so glad you weren't hurt, Baby. I don't know what I would've done if you and the baby got hurt.", Kara whispered as she walked towards the couch.

Lena whimpered softly, she trembled slightly, "You got hurt, Kara. You suffered kryptonite poisoning. I thought I lost you, I thought I was going to have this baby without you beside me.", Lena brought her hands to her face and buried her face into them.

Kara nodded, her facial expression was soft, "Even so, Lena. As long as the baby and you are okay.", blue eyes gazed lovingly at the crying ravenette, "I'm willing to throw my life away should I have to, you come before anything no matter what, and that's something I'm going to express to everyone else."

Lena sobbed softly, "Kara", she whimpered softly.

Kara made it to the couch and sat down with Lena in her lap, "Shhh, it's okay, Princess.", a smile curled the super's lips, she closed her eyes and leaned forwards, she pressed her forehead against the crying ravenette's hands and breathed softly, merely basking in the feeling of the Luthor's body in her arms, she felt the baby bump in between their bodies, she felt her chest fill with warmth, "We're fine now, Don't worry."

Lena nodded, face still buried in her hands.

"I'll always protect you, Lena, always."

* * *

"Babe, you alright?", Maggie spoke softly as she hugged Alex from behind.

Alex nodded silently, she was stuck in thought, she had been since she left Lena's home, it'd been a good few hours now, the sun had set a little over 2 hours ago.

"Do you think she's mad?", Alex finally parted her lips.

Maggie shrugged as she buried her face into Alex's hair, "I don't know, Alex. She didn't seem mad. She's just doing what anyone with a pregnant spouse would do. She's just protective of Lena."

Alex sighed out heavily, she leaned into the detective's body, "She needed me, but she couldn't come to me, I wasn't there for her."

Maggie understood what was going on, she knew that Alex was hurting emotionally. "Relax, babe. When she comes, you'll talk it out."

Alex nodded and released a shaky breath.

and as if on cue, the window opened and in came a Blonde haired woman. Shoes made contact with the hardwood floor.

Maggie and Alex separated quickly.

"Kara.", Alex sighed out. she nervously fidgeted, Maggie turned to Alex.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Bye Babe.", Maggie then shot a glance at the serious looking Super, it was definitely her time to go, "Bye Kara.", the detective then turned around, she walked to the door and left without another word.

the door shut, and silence filled the room.

Kara had her arms crossed over her chest.

Alex merely stood in place, the silence only seemed to thicken.

"I've been dating her for half a year.", Kara finally spoke, saying what she should have said before this mess happened.

Alex's eyes met Kara's.

"She told us…", Alex managed to say back.

Kara sighed out as she began to walk to the living room. "She's gonna be my bond mate. And...I wanna marry her too, I've been saving for a ring". the blonde plopped down onto the couch.

Alex nodded, she began to walk over to the same couch Kara was on. "I see.", Alex breathed out as she finally sat down.

Kara had her hands on her knees and kept her gaze on the tv that was currently off.

Alex sighed out heavily, she had to get to the point, it was killing her with anxiety. "You could have at least told me she was pregnant, Kara.", the brunette manage to speak her thought.

Kara chewed lightly on her bottom lip, "I don't know. You probably would have flipped out."

Alex scoffed and turned to the blonde, unshed tears in her eyes, "and you think I haven't flipped out within the last few days?"

Kara turned her head to meet her sister teary gaze, "I...I just...I didn't.", Kara sucked in a breath and released it, she swallowed thickly and kept Alex's gaze, "I knew what you'd say, what you'd do. I didn't want to hear it, I didn't want to hear the 'all Luthors are Bad' speech. I didn't want to sit through nagging and bad talking about the woman I love. and I didn't want to hear anyone's opinions and thoughts, I wanted to do this on my own, I didn't want someone to talk me out of going after Lena.", the Blonde rose a hand and ran it through her wavy blonde hair. "I didn't want someone's opinions to influence my decisions this time."

Alex sighed, she understood it all, Kara just wanted to get something on her own. and Alex was and everyone else were like blocks in her way.

"I wanted to tell you, every time...all those times, when things got hard...when I thought I couldn't get Lena to forgive me, to trust me, I wanted encouragement, it would have helped.", Kara's eyes grew a bit tear, she sighed out heavily, "And I wanted to tell you even more when I found out she was pregnant...But...I just didn't want to deal with the disappointment.", each word Kara spoke, sent pangs of guilt in Alex's chest.

"Kara, I wouldn't have been disappointed if you told me she was pregnant, I mean...She's willing to have kids with you, that's big, that would have been more than enough reason for me to trust her more.", the Brunette gave the blonde a watery sad smile.

"I just...I don't know.", Kara licked her lips slightly, "I thought….I just...didn't want her to get hurt, I just wanted to protect her from bad looks and words from the people in my circle of friends and family."

"I get it...I do.", the brunette rose her hands to wipe her tears away, "I messed up in not giving you a chance to make decisions on your own. I should have been there for you when you needed to talk about what was happening between you and Lena...you were there when Me and Maggie went through the rough patches."

Kara smiled softly, "I don't know though, I mean...Me and Lena kinda had a 'big' patch to work out, you may not have been willing to stand by anyways.", she chuckled a bit bitterly.

Alex's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, "Did she use kryptonite?". the woman knew Lena expressed herself sadly about those dark 2 months at the beginning of Kara and her relationship of rebuilding.

Kara snorted slightly, "No...she just...Got handsy once, it didn't hurt of course, but It's understandable, I should have told her I was supergirl, all her life she's been lied to and hurt, I wasn't any different then, I lied to her, I trusted her, yet I lied and Lied my ass off for months."

Alex rose an eyebrow, "she hit you?"

Kara rubbed the back of her head, "Is that all you got from that?"

Alex nearly snorted, "Yes and no?"

Kara chuckled as she hummed, "Like I said, It was my fault, she didn't want me around, but I insisted, I mean, Sure she snapped pretty hard, but I mean...I messed up."

"I can't believe she hit you", Alex muttered.

Kara narrowed her eyes at her sister, "Alex"

"Fine, Fine.", Alex sighed.

the two sat in silence for a moment.

Thoughts running through both women's heads.

"So. Lena's pregnancy...How have you Managed to keep that a tightly kept secret? even from the press.", the brunette just had to ask.

"Me or Kal would fly Lena to the office, she'd stay away from public places, she wore baggy stuff, and if she had to go out, She had Jess, me or Kal scope a place out for her.".

"Perks of knowing the Supers", Alex said with a smile.

Kara smiled back, "Well...she doesn't just know us, she's family."

Alex nodded, "She is…"

Kara turned away for a moment.

The brunette spoke again, "So, you want to marry her.", she asked.

Kara nodded, "Yeah, Kal's working out the Kryptonian ways, and I'm working on the earthly ways."

The agent nodded, "You really love her huh?"

the super turned to the Danvers woman, she nodded, "I do, I love her so much."

"I'm glad.", Alex said, her expression was genuine, "For you to protect her like you've always done, You really do love her, and I know she loves you just as much.", Alex reached out and put her hand over Kara's, "I'm happy for you Kara."

a smile curled Kara's lips, "Thanks.", Kara felt her chest lighten up, she felt weight off her shoulders. she felt free.

Kara knew that if Alex still didn't approve, she'd struggle a bit, she'd get over it, but with time.

The kryptonian was trying to not be so dependent on other's opinions, Cat even told her to let those habits go, that other people's opinions aren't always so good to rely on.

"So, You've made me an aunt and mom a grandma.", Alex began to touch upon the subject of the baby.

Kara blushed slightly, "Uh...Yeah"

Alex began to grin, "You know, since I found out Lena was pregnant, I've been wondering...How-"

"Don't ask me that!", Kara yelled out in embarrassment.

"But I'm Curious", Alex whined slightly.

Kara's cheeks were red with embarrassment, "Uh...I-I don't know either okay, We just...you know...did stuff and it happened."

Alex rose her eyebrows and wiggled them teasingly, "You made a Kara Jr.-"

"Alex!"

Alex began to break out into laughter.

Kara joined in sheepishly.

the mood grew much lighter.

suddenly, for a moment...

Everything was okay.

* * *

 _Whale, hope this was good :)_

 _We'll return to some action soon :D_

 ** _Reviews are always welcomed!_**

 _Thanks for reviewing._


	11. Chapter 8 Complications P1

**_Rated: T_**

 ** _Language, Suggestive Scenes and Violence._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Drama, Romance, slight Humor, Hurt/Comfort, and Fluff, (Yes, I consider Fluff a Genre) XD Angst….Is coming XD_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Complications P.1_**

"Kara, stop", Lena giggle out slightly.

Kara grinned as she buried her nose into the side of the Luthor's neck, her arms wrapped around the pregnant woman, hands resting on the bare belly. "That tickles?", the blonde smirked slightly, she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against the Heiress's bare shoulder, "Baby, Want me to wax your legs next time?"

a Soft smile curled those lips, "I'd appreciate that", the heiress hummed softly, she leaned back into the strong bare body that held her in the tub.

Kara used the pad of her thumbs to caress her lover's belly, "Sounds like a plan then, Miss. Luthor.", the kryptonian gently nuzzled into the side of the Luthor's neck.

"Mmm, Think you can run to that bakery by L-Corp and get me some pastries?".

Kara chuckled softly, she nodded as she slid her hand more upward until they reached heavy breasts. "I can do that.", her hands cupped the bosoms into her hands, she fondled them softly and gently.

emerald eyes fluttered shut as a small moan escaped passed pink, her own hands traveled up to lay over Kara's own. "Kara", she moaned softly when she felt her nipples being taken in between fingers.

the Super closed her eyes as she felt the Luthor lean more into her. Both woman were in the spacious bathtub together, they had showered together just minutes before, Kara felt it necessary to be as close as should physically could, to the human that was currently with child. She just had to. Kara felt the overwhelming need to constantly just be next to the woman.

She couldn't explain it.

and that was fine by Lena. With everything that took place over the course of two weeks, Lena wanted Kara close by.

"I Love you, princess."

"I Love you too, baby."

* * *

Not to say that everything went back to normal, because it didn't, but things were going okay with the superfriends and the DEO, slightly awkward and a bit tense, but everybody just went with the flow.

"I'm going to be taking the estimated last two weeks of Lena's pregnancy as well as four additional weeks afterwards, off.", Kara stated, she didn't ask, but she said it, she stated it, she was merely informing the Martian, "You guys can handle things without my intervention I'm sure.", the super spoke firmly, expressionless, she was all too like her cousin suddenly.

Alex and Vasquez as well as Winn merely looked on as Kara informed J'onn.

J'onn knew better than to deny the super of what she said she was going to do. He could tell without reading her mind, that getting in Kara's way, will only push her.

"Very well.", J'onn said blankly.

The super whom was dressed in her civilian attire turned around, she was going to go back to CatCo and finish that Article Cat stringed her way.

"Kara, wait.", J'onn said suddenly, stopping the super from leaving.

Alex looked up from her documents, Vasquez tried to ignore what was happening, and Winn slipped on some head phones and awkwardly turned around in his seat.

Kara stopped in her steps, she turned to look over her shoulder, "What?", her blue eyes almost held an icy gaze.

the martian seemed to be taken aback suddenly, but of course, he quickly composed himself, "If there's anything Lena may need, she's free to come here, especially with...her pregnancy."

Kara shrugged, "Noted. Thanks.", Kara turned around again and continued to walk off.

for a moment, the room seemed to fall into silence, Kara left as abruptly as she came.

"She's distant", Vasquez commented as she typed.

Alex sighed softly, it was just two days ago that she and her sister spoke over things, over everything, Kara's feelings towards Lena were as clear as day, and as strong as...well, something unbreakable and indestructible. It was made clear to her that Kara was willing to cut off ties with everyone around her, should they do something out of line towards Lena and their unborn baby.

and from how it was put, whomever thought it a good idea to mess with Lena, would not only have to deal with a raging Kara, but also her cousin.

"She has", J'onn said as he crossed his arms over his chest, he released a heavy sigh.

"She just needs space.", Alex said, "I spoke to her not too long ago, she's okay. But she wants space to be with Lena comfortably.", the brunette sighed softly, She sat the documents down on the desk behind her.

Winn whom was typing, turned around finally, he pulled the headphones out and glanced at J'onn.

"Who'd have thought, Lena Luthor, having a Super's child", Came another voice.

Vasquez, Alex and Winn along with J'onn all looked up to find Lucy Lane walking towards them, arms crossed.

"Lane", J'onn greeted.

Lucy sighed as she stopped by a desk, she leaned against it, "Both Supers have tied themselves to her, I get it, Kara is the Baby's 'father' parent, and Superman is related to it, they're the last of their kind, anyone would want to protect another addition to their almost extinct race. But the Luthors can easily get the supers side tracked. Lex Luthor and Lillian Luthor are no doubt planning something, and Both Supers are in danger of suffering at their hands. If Lena falls into Lex's or Lillian's hands again, I don't think They'll let her go so easily. and Kara is the first on their hit list from how Lena put it"

Alex frowned heavily.

Winn could feel tension rise again.

"They have access to Kryptonite, which makes things even more complicated. Kara suffered kryptonite poisoning and managed to survive, but that was this time, we can't be sure if Kara would be able survive another act like that.", Lucy continued, "I know Kara wants space, but we can't give them that, Lillian may have been transferred to a highly guarded prison facility, but Luthors always have their tricks, she can always still pull strings from behind bars, Lex does it all the time for christ's sake."

Winn rose an eyebrow, "What are you gonna do? Follow them around? If Kara catches the DEO interfering with her and Lena, it won't be pretty. I may not have expected her to be like this, but it's clear that if someone pushes her too far, she will hurt said someone.", the male looked around to meet a few gazes. "If anything, before anything is done, you should talk to Kara before doing something that will definitely get you hurt."

Lucy wore a serious expression.

this was definitely some conversation they'd never picture themselves having about Kara.

"With all do respect, Winn's right, Kara will react with force if she has to."; Vasquez was clearly on the side of cautiousness, "I suggest you tell her of your concerns, and then we can see how to approach the matter together, If we go separate ways on this, and something happens...People will get hurt. She may have came off as nice, and harmless, but let's not forget for one minute how drastically she changed."

"and How dangerous-"

Alex glared at Lucy, "She isn't dangerous, she's only protecting her family. if it'd been you in Kara's shoes, I'm sure as hell you'd do everything you could to save the woman carrying your child.", the agent cut the Lane off.

Everyone stared at Alex.

Lucy sighed heavily, "I get it-"

"Well it doesn't seem like you do!", Alex rose her voice. "You know what, Why don't you stay out of my sister and her cousin's lives.", Alex glared heavily at the woman, arms crossing over her chest.

"Alex relax", J'onn butted in.

Winn and Vasquez shared a glance.

Lucy wasn't backing down to the Danvers girl, "You're no one to speak to me like that, Agent!", The girl grew firm.

Alex growled, "And you're no one to butt into my sister's life! She may be a super, and just because of that, you feel the need to butt into her life without proper consent, but let me tell you something, If you tick her off, I won't step in to stop her.", the agent frowned heavily, she sneered, "At this point, she doesn't need Red kryptonite to hurt people."

Lucy wore a firm look.

J'onn tensed slightly.

"Either you respect her need for space, and approach her like a person, or you just stay the hell away from her and Lena", Alex practically spat out, her eyes held the Lane's fierce gaze.

everyone grew silent as Lucy and Alex seemed to lock into a silent glaring war.

everyone would have thought that fighting between people would have stopped.

But the fighting was just getting started.

* * *

"I really like the creme puff you brought.", Lena smiled as she licked her lip to rid them of the creme, she sat on the couch comfortably as Kara flew onto the balcony and slipped into the penthouse, suit and everything.

a smile curled the super's lip, she didn't have to announce herself for the Luthor to know it was her. She grinned as she walked to the couch, still sporting the suit, "Glad you liked them Princess, I figured since you liked the cream eclairs, you'd like the puff version of it", the blonde walked around the couch and plopped down beside her lover.

Emerald eyes seemed to sparkle, "You figured right, Baby. So how was your day?", the ravenette shifted slightly, turning her body to the hero, she opened her arms.

Kara's facial features softened, she chuckled softly and reached behind her, she took her cape off and kicked off her boots, she then reached forwards and pulled Lena's form into her, The two women laid on the couch, Lena on top of The strong kryptonian, and The super on the couch, on her back. "Good, you? and you're Feeling cuddly?", the super hummed softly, she held Lena close.

the heiress was quick to settle into the super, "That's good, and pretty much slow to be honest." her belly got in the way of course, so she turned to the side slightly, "and I'm always in the mood to have you hold me, Darling.", the Luthor smiled softly.

Kara chuckled, she grinned and then put her cape over Lena and herself, "I guess that's a good thing then, cause I'm always in the mood to have you in my arms, baby cakes."

Lena's emerald eyes widened for a moment at the new nickname her lover placed over her, "Baby cakes?", she giggled musically.

Kara blushed slightly, "Unless you prefer Little Pot sticker-"

"Say no more!", Lena yelled out and then broke out into a small fit of giggles.

The blonde felt warmth spread in her chest, she always loved to see Lena smile and laugh, it just made her feel special, like only she could experience what it felt like to have a happy Luthor in her arms. "You're my favorite little pot sticker"

the ravenette chuckled softly and cuddled into the super, "Mmm, and you're my favorite little puppy."

Blue eyes gazed warmly at the Ravenette, "You're my favorite Luthor, Lena.", the blonde spoke softly.

Lena looked up, "and You're my favorite Super. Kara Zor-El.", she wore a soft expression, she leaned up slightly and pecked the super's lips.

Kara allowed for her eyes to flutter shut, she melted into the kiss.

"You wanna know what else I am to you, Darling?", Lena pulled away slightly, her lips ghosting over Kara's own.

Kara hummed softly.

Lena smiled and brought her hands up and held the super's face gently, "I'm your number 1 fan".

sapphire eyes shun brightly, "And I'm your number 1 fan, baby-"

the blonde's words were interrupted by the sound of Lena's phone ringing suddenly.

Lena hummed and turned to look over her shoulder. her hands slid down to the super's house of El crest, she sat up and straddled the super for a moment.

"No one ever calls me unless…", Lena slightly began to panic, "I have to get that", Lena stood up from Kara's body, Kara assisted her slightly.

Kara floated up with Lena and placed Lena on the ground, she used her super speed to grab Lena's phone and bring it back to the nervous Luthor.

Emerald eyes scanned the caller's ID. and she swallowed thickly, a panic look washed over her face.

"Lena? What's wrong", Kara asked, her facial expression grew serious.

Lena sucked in a breath and took the call at it's third ring, "Jess!?-"

 _"Lena! Lena! I didn't know who to call, the police or...I...Uh!-",_ Jess yelped out, _"Oh god!, they broke in!-",_ the call began to go slightly crackly as a loud bang came about.

Kara's eyes widened as she listened in. "Lena, ask her where she is-"

 _"They know I know about supergirl and your baby!",_ Jess yelled suddenly and frantically, the sound of panting came about followed by the sound of a door being shut, the sound steps came afterwards.

Jess, wherever she was, was running away from the people that got into the area she was in.

"Jess! Where are you!? I can send Supergirl to you!", Lena frantically yelled into the phone.

Kara had her hands balled up, she was so close to just flying to where Lex and Lillian were being held at, and just beat them to a pulp.

 _"I...Uh, Home, I'm, home-",_ and As Jess said that, the call cut.

A sense of suspense washed over the Super and the Luthor.

Lena turned to Kara with a panicked look, "Kara-"

"I'll get her, don't worry, slip into the safe room and stay there until I get you. Someone else may know about us, the baby, or it could be Lex and Lillian trying to sidetrack us again."

Lena looked worried for her secretary, "Whoever it is...Cat could also be in danger, she has a son...and what about Clark? Lois…."

Kara's eyebrows furrowed, she knew what Lena meant, the fear that the people whom are aware of their child to be, was very much real and logical.

"Go to the safe room, call Cat first, then Clark".

Lena felt anxiousness growing heavy in her chest, "Baby, please be careful", Lena reached up and took a hold of the super's face, emerald eyes searched the sapphire ones.

Kara nodded, "I'll be back before you know it", The super then leaned forwards and kissed her lover softly and chastely, she pulled away and mumbled a soft, "I love you".

Lena sighed against those lips as they left hers, "I love you too."

With that, the super backed away slightly, she rose a hand and showed her cape to the Luthor, "Here, princess. Stay with this, and go to the safe room", the super reminded the woman to go into hiding as she gave her cape to her.

Lena nodded and took the cape, "Come back to me alive and in one piece, or I swear I'll pull you from rao's light only to kill you again". the Luthor wore a serious expression.

Kara grinned sheepishly, "I'll be back, Baby.", Kara then dipped a hand to rest her palm against the Luthor's tummy, "I promise".

* * *

Jess was hella scared.

She was horrified.

she was utterly terrified.

The day started out well and was about to end well, she did her usual thing, went to work, helped her very pregnant boss out whenever she was needed, ended the day, and drive to a bar, then went home, it was a usual thing, it barely felt like it was going to go to cat and mouse chase.

Although, she did feel an odd presence suddenly when she left L-Corp at 6:30PM after Lena dismissed her and thanked her with a small hug. Yes...a hug, it seemed like Lena had very much warmed up to her.

But besides that.

Jess felt watched, she felt followed even when she drove to that bar…

she tried to ignore it, she did. and for a good hour she managed to, until she finally exited the bar and drove home.

as soon as she got to her front door and opened it to get inside, two figure finally approached her, a man and a woman, both claiming to be FBI, and that was when Jess grew suspicious.

things were border okay, until the man said, " _We're aware that you know about Supergirl and Ms. Luthor's relationship_."

Jess freaked out when the woman in an intimidating stance reached out to grab her by her wrist, saying that she had to go with them.

And well…

One thing led to another, and Jess ended up hiding out in her basement, she was a trembling mess.

Lena didn't know where she lived...how would Supergirl save her?

and to make matters worse, those two figures that claimed to be FBI, had others with them, said others were currently ransacking her place.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it. How did they know I knew?", Jess silently asked herself when she heard many footsteps stomping about just above her. She wondered how she was outed for knowing, she was silent, she didn't breathe a word to anyone regarding her work, much less her boss.

Jess knew that speaking about Lena's situation would definitely string Bad people her way, and she didn't want that.

"Break the damn door, find her!", came a demanding Female voice.

Jess trembled as she heard the only door standing between her and those 'feds', being rammed into multiple times.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit", Jess covered her mouth and whispered the profanity a multitude of times.

and finally the door screeched as it was torn down.

Jess began to hyperventilate as she further hid under a dusty desk in the very back.

"Ma'am, she could have gotten away", came a female voice.

"No, I'm positive she's in here, She couldn't have gotten away", came the authoritative female voice again.

Jess Felt like she recognized the voice for a moment. She began to rack her brain for faces that could possibly fit the voice.

as Jess was getting in thought, she hadn't noticed the sound of quiet foot steps coming from the side of the desk she was under.

until it was too late.

"AAAHHH!", Jess released a shriek of fear, "Oh god!", the woman screamed out as she was grabbed by the back of her cardigan and yanked out from under the desk.

Her scream got the attention of what seemed to be a SWAT team.

Jess kicked back and tried to get away from the person that discovered her.

"Stop moving!", came a deep annoyed voice.

Jess struggled anyways.

as Jess opened her eyes, she met with a pair of familiar Emerald eyes. She hummed to herself as she recognized the woman in tactical gear, she knew who she was, but couldn't seem to put a name to the expressionless face and cold gaze.

"let me go!", Jess yelled out.

The man growled and yanked her back, to get her off balance, he succeeded.

Jess rolled her ankle, twisting it painfully, she yelped out, "Ow! Ow!", She yelled out as the man then shoved her to the desk, she hit her side painfully and fell to the floor, she held her ribs and gasped for a moment.

"Agent! That was a little too rough!", a female hissed out.

Jess squirmed, 'oh god, oh god', she grit her teeth as she felt pain in her ribs.

"She wouldn't stop moving", the man yelled, he then pointed his gun at her, "now, get up off the floor", he commanded.

Jess trembled in fear.

"Get up!", he yelled.

the woman with the familiar emerald eyes seemed a bit bothered by the man's aggressiveness. "Agent, stand down-", before she could finish her sentence a figure very much familiar to them crashed into the basement, in a blur of red and blue.

The man with the gun found his gun torn from his grip and bent into a circle.

gasps rang about in the room.

Jess felt utter relief at the sight of her boss's baby daddy. Jess groaned in pain.

the blonde looked utterly furious, she turned to Jess and X-rayed her and saw broken ribs, she growled, with a snarl she turned to the gunman responsible for Jess's injury, "Bastard!", she then very quickly, before anyone could react, grabbed one of the man's arms and with her free fist, she punch with enough force to do the same damage...maybe a bit more severely.

a crunch echoed in the spacious area and others gasped when the man on the receiving end of Kara's fist got his ribs broken.

"AHHHHRGH!", the man yelled out.

Kara sneered and then tossed the man effortlessly into other agents she had come to trust.

"Fuck, I told you it was a bad idea!", Vasquez yelled out in Lucy's direction.

Lucy was taken aback.

Kara snarled, "You...Rao, I would crush you all, I swear I would have if you hurt her even more", the super stomped to the very surprised Lane, "You better have a good explanation as to why you raided her!", Kara got face to face with the shorter ravenette, "And what's with the excessive use of force? I should break that guy a bit more".

"Supergirl! relax!", the agent said as she came up from behind Lucy.

"No! I want answers right now! No one's leaving until I get them, And if you try to leave, I'll cripple you! I'm fed up with all of this extra unnecessary drama!", The kryptonian glared heavily at the Lane woman.

Lucy released a slightly shaky breath, she started to speak, "She's aware of you and Lena, Supergirl-"

"So! Lena had her sign NDAs already!", the super yelled out furiously, "Jess isn't a threat, she's been helping Lena along so much lately."

Lucy flinched as Kara rose her voice, "well she didn't sign ours-"

Kara cut the woman off quickly, "She doesn't have to! She doesn't know my Secret Identity, Jess only knows about Lena's pregnancy!", the super huffed out, "She doesn't have to sign anything!".

It was true, Jess didn't have to sign anything, Jess didn't even know about the DEO'S existence so she didn't even have to sign papers on that knowledge.

"She knows about the baby-", Lucy tried to get a whole sentence out, but kept getting cut off.

and oh how Lucy shouldn't have brought the unborn child in.

"So! What's it to you guys! huh?!", Kara practically spat out, "You guys think you have some type of claim over **_My_** child or something?! Lena and the baby aren't any of your business! Do you understand! You stay away from **_My_** family! from my friends! and from Lena's friends as well! and you know what! I'm not complying with you people anymore, My cousin was right, you people want complete control over everything!", Kara snapped hard, she did something that shocked everyone, she pushed Lucy back into the group of agents, all of whom gasped. "Stay away, And I mean it, or you'll force my hand!", Kara's eyed flashed brilliant blue for a second, as if threatening to use heat vision, "I'm not working with you people any longer, This is it, this was the final straw, I will not let mine and Lena's child fall as some type of object to you people!, No! I refuse to let that happen, from now on, I want nothing to do with you people, I mean it. Lena's friends are to be left alone, or I swear…", Kara balled her fists up, "Rao, I will hurt you all if you come near anyone in my circle or Lena's circle of friends, that have nothing to do with your stupid shadowy things."

Lucy and the other agents were baffled and definitely felt fear.

"And anyways, my identity is my secret. I don't follow your orders because I have to, I did it because I **_wanted_** to, you people have no control over me, and you **_never_** will, and deep down, it bothers you people.", Kara wore a fierce expression, rage was written so clearly on her face, "I'm done cooperating with you people, I will not allow for you to further believe you have control over me, when In reality, you don't. No one does. and no one ever will.", the super's chest heaved in anger.

the heat of rage that radiated off of Kara's body was enough to warm the room in all honesty, it instilled hear in everyone, genuine fear coursed through them.

Vasquez swallowed thickly, she knew this was a bad idea, from the start, since Lucy came back, she fucked shit up, and she started with relieving Alex of her duties, and now, she forced Kara away from DEO ties.

J'onn was definitely going to be having a field day with Lucy, hell everyone was, Lucy literally pushed both Danvers away on the same day.

"If I ever see you wannabee FBI again with someone I know, and you're there to harass them...May Rao be with you all then, cause I'm done playing nice.", Kara sneered and spun on her heel, she made her way to a distraught Jess.

Lucy and everyone remained put.

"Let this be the last time we cross paths in this type of situation. and Let it be clear, I'm willing to hurt you all if you ever come near **_My_** family ever again, even if it's through a friend.", the super picked Jess up and carried her, Jess groaned in pain.

with that, Kara flew away and out of the hole she entered from.

Leaving everyone in a daze.

"But no, no one listens to me", Vasquez huffed in annoyance. her tone reeked of Sarcasm.

Great, just great.

now Vasquez can't be a distant Aunt.

Lucy grunted, "Shut up, Susan."

* * *

"Jess!", Lena yelled out as she turned and saw Kara holding a wincing Jess.

Lena got up from the couch and walked quickly to the tired looking woman and an angry looking Kara.

Jess winced when her feet touched the floor, "Unngh, God, I don't know what hurt worse, the guy that pushed me, or the doctor that kept pressing my side to see how bad it was."

Kara assisted the woman, "Just take it easy", she guided Jess towards a chair.

Lena looked at Kara with a questioning look. "What happened to her?"

Kara turned to Lena once Jess was seated. "The...Shady black budget place"

and that was all Lena needed to know, she grew furious, "Those bastards! They swore to stay out of our business!", Lena practically spun on her heel to find a phone, but she was caught by the wrist.

"Not all of them, Lena. Relax, but now they should have gotten the message", Kara spoke in a slightly dark tone.

Lena turned to the super, she wore a slightly curious expression, "What do you mean?"

"I just made it more clearer to them that it's in everyone's best interest if they stay out of our business. I also cut ties with them.", Kara explained, "They think that just because i work with them, they have total control over me...But I made it oh-so clear that they don't, and I warned them to stay away from us and our friends."

Lena sighed softly, she rise a hand and caressed the side of the super's face, "K-", as the first letter slipped her lips, she looked at Jess to see if she caught that little slip, but luckily, Jess was silently agonizing in her pain, " _Zor-El_ ", She corrected herself and allowed her gaze to drift back to the kryptonian.

Kara blushed slightly, she sighed out herself, for a moment she felt the need to bring up the fact that she had ordered Lena to stay in the safe room until she got to her, but she pushed it aside for now, "I won't keep pretending that they control me cause they can. I can't do that, and I won't let them control our future, especially the Baby's future.", she spoke firmly.

Lena nodded and leaned up, she pressed a chaste Kiss against the super's lips, she smiled when she felt Kara's hand rest against her stomach, and Kara's other hand settle on her hip to hold her closer.

"Umm….", came an awkward reminder that they weren't alone.

Lena smiled sheepishly as she pulled back, Kara wore an apologetic expression.

"So...is it safe for me to go home? or will someone come and kill me in my sleep?", Jess awkwardly asked, she held her side.

"You're safe from those people, but all your doors were broken down", Kara said, her hand still caressing the belly in which her child was in.

Lena sighed softly, she partly blamed herself for this, "Jess, You can spend the night here, I have a guest bedroom-"

"Oh no way! I couldn't possibly impose!", Jess waved off Lena's offer, "I'm sure I'll be fine back at my place."

Lena frowned softly, "Jess.", she said softly as she brought her arms over her chest, she rose an eyebrow sharply, she slipped into 'CEO' mode suddenly.

Jess gulped, "Y-Yes?"

"You're staying here and that's final, _Jessica_."

* * *

It was an odd morning, but they all slept well.

even Jess. She slept like a baby after a few painful movements.

"Uhh, morning", Jess awkwardly greeted the kryptonian and her boss.

Jess tried to persuade Lena into letting her go, but she failed, even when she said that she needed the morning necessities.

Lena made Supergirl fly to some store and buy Jess sleepwear, toothbrush, and even a set of underwear and socks so that the woman would be able to properly freshen up in the morning.

Jess had no choice but to give up. and so she stayed.

Lena looked up from her cup of coffee and smiled lightly, "Morning, Jess."

The super hummed as she finished making the eggs, "Morning", she greeted with a smile. "Just finished breakfast.", Kara gestured to the pan in her hand and the two other pans on the electric stove, "Hungry?", she asked Jess.

Jess was so utterly awkward, Both women found it a bit endearing. "U-Uh..Um-"

"Jess, Just sit down and relax", Lena chuckled softly. She wore a soft smile.

Kara hummed softly as she sat the pan down and gathered three plates, she sat them on the table and then went back for the pan of eggs, she put some of the scrambled eggs in each plate, and then did the same with the contents of the other pans.

Kara sighed as she sat down next to Lena and began to eat.

Jess was slightly baffled, but she shouldn't have been, the super had made herself an entire package of bacon and sausage.

Lena and Jess got some, but it was in human portion of course.

Lena could see the bewilderment on the woman, she chuckled softly. "Super metabolism.", the CEO said.

Jess smiled sheepishly as she looked away to eat her own share of food. She couldn't believe it, here she was, eating food with her boss and a Suped. God, sometimes she wondered how things happened to her.

not that this was bad, it was just unordinary.

"Oh and Jess, You have the day off, I wouldn't want you to further strain yourself.", Lena said as she swallowed the food she was chewing.

"But-", Jess was going to reject the offer.

but failed.

"Oh no, Jess. You're taking the day off, probably also the rest of the week, paid as well.", Lena lifted a hand to silence the girl, "Fight me on this and I'll make you take an additional week off."

Jess shut her mouth.

Kara chuckled silently, "Don't fight her on anything, you can't win.", the super grinned sheepishly, "trust me."

Jess blushed a bit, still in awe to being so close to a Super and a Luthor.

both of whom were romantically together.

oh the irony.

"Oh, and I fixed your place up", Kara piped up as she chewed the bacon a bit messily.

Lena cringed slightly, "Zor-El, Honey, close your mouth"

The super hummed and swallowed her food and nodded, "Right, Right, sorry."

The asian woman was in utter awe, god, she was certainly witness to a very odd sight.

although, cute.

"That's your name?", Jess couldn't help but ask.

Lena hummed and Kara nodded.

"Yeah…", Kara agreed, she trusted Jess, but she'd only put the woman in more danger if she was told the entirety of her identity.

"Oh", Jess said and gave her plate her attention.

For a moment silence washed over them, it wasn't uncomfortable, rather it was okay.

the silence only broken when Kara stood up a tad bit abruptly from her seat.

Lena turned to the blonde, "Up, up and away?", the Luthor asked with slight concern.

Kara nodded, "Yeah. Sorry, But I'll definitely be seeing you later, Princess", , the hero smiled softly and leaned down, she gave Lena a soft peck against the lip and then rounded the table, "Bye, Jess", the blonde then slipped out of the kitchen.

Jess gave Lena a curious look.

Lena met the woman's gaze, "National City needs it's super", was all Lena had to say for Jess to understand.

"Superhero, right.", Jess smiled sheepishly, of course the super couldn't just lay around, she was a hero, she had to get moving.

The Heiress nodded.

both women were left completely alone when The hero walked passed the area in her super suit, she waved one last goodbye and exited via the balcony.

"That's cool.", Jess commented.

And it made Lena chuckle.

* * *

"So, the men in black raided Lena's secretary's place?", Cat said as she sat down on the couch on her balcony with a glass of wine in one hand.

Kara sighed out and nodded, "pretty much. I've cut ties with the DEO as well. Rao, so much happened in a span of a few days of everyone finding out Lena was pregnant and that it was mine."

Cat sucked in a small breath, "Hey, it's partly your fault for not listening to Superman, he warned you to stay away from working with the government."

"Yeah, I know. I just had no idea they were really like that."

The older blonde clicked her tongue, "Honey, it's the government, you should have known better."

Kara rolled her eyes a bit, "Yeah, Yeah."

"but seriously, if they come at me or Carter, I will out their asses", Cat took a swig of her wine.

The Danvers chuckled softly, "They won't, trust me. After last night, after I warned them, they should know better, I won't hesitate to hurt them if they hurt you and Carter or anyone else in Lena's and My circle of friends."

"Hm, so the girl of steel has finally decided to stand up for herself", Cat smirked slightly. she looked up from her glass and found Kara staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I always stand up for myself", Kara nearly pouted.

Cat smiled, "Kara, You let me mispronounce your name for nearly three years."

for a ment Kara stood there, she pouted again, "Meanie"

as both woman were enjoying their small talk during their lunch break, Kara felt her phone go off, she quickly reached for her phone and pulled it out.

Cat hummed, "I thought you cut ties?"

Kara hummed, "I did", she sighed out as she read the caller's ID.

it read.

Maggie.

which was weird, because this phone she was getting the call on, was a phone used for the DEO to contact her, not friends and family.

"It's actually my sister's girlfriend.", Kara said.

Cat hummed, "I always knew she was gay.", Cat whispered under her breath.

Kara rose an eyebrow as she shot Cat a odd look.

"Take it, Kara", Cat referred to Kara's phone call.

Kara sighed and indeed took it.

"Hello? How did you get this number?"

" _Hey kiddo, uh...Winn and Vasquez kinda sorta filled us in on what happened, you okay? Is Lena okay_?", Maggie sounded concerned.

Kara hummed, "we're fine. The only person hurt was Lena's secretary."

 _"I heard, Listen kiddo, We also heard about you cutting ties...and um, I just wanted to tell you, in case you thought Alex was in on what took place, She wasn't, in fact, that shit head Lane, 'relieved' Alex of her duties. So Alex had no clue that the DEO were gonna go after some 'connection' or potential 'threats'."_

Kara was wide eyed at this point, "What! Why!? When was this?"

" _Before they raided Lena's secretary's place, Winn filled us in, and Vasquez says she's sorry, she tried to stop them from messing with your business_."

Kara sighed out heavily, she brought a hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose, "How's Alex?"

Maggie sighed on the other end, " _Pissed_ "

Kara groaned, "Um, where is she?"

" _I think she went to Lena's actually_ "

Kara sighed softly, "Alright...I guess, I'll be going there then, Um, thanks for explaining some stuff to me, and...I forgive Susan...she was just doing her job, she did try to slow things down a bit."

" _Alrighty, Kiddo, and uh, greet Lena for me_."

"Yeah, bye."

" _Bye_ "

Kara grunted in slight annoyance, she ended the call.

Cat hummed, "everything okay?"

"My sister was 'relieved' of her duties apparently.", Kara put her phone back where it was.

Cat gave the woman an apologetic look, "I'd offer a job, but I don't think It's her taste."

Kara waved it off, "Thanks, but you're right. Rao, I can imagine how she must feel right now. I have to-"

"Go, and Do greet her for me...actually don't…", Cat hummed for a moment as if in thought, "Yeah don't, but if she gets desperate, She can have the job...as long as she doesn't punch staff in the face too often"

Kara smiled softly, "Noted. Goodbye Cat."

Cat waved her off, "Up, up and away, Supergirl."

Kara nodded, 'Up, up and away.'

and with that, the super flew off.

The blonde sighed deeply, she felt utter annoyance towards the DEO at this point. she felt anger towards Lucy, cause no doubt she was the one that fired Alex.

Kara growled lightly, sheer frustration was being held in, Rao, she just couldn't seem to catch a break, could she?

Things just seemed to get more and more complicated.


	12. Chapter 9 Complications P2

**_Rated: T_**

 ** _Language, Suggestive Scenes and Violence._**

 ** _Genre :_**

 ** _Drama, Romance, slight Humor, Hurt/Comfort, and Fluff, (Yes, I consider Fluff a Genre) XD Angst….Is coming XD_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Complications P.2_**

"The DEO needs to back off, Kara tries not to show it for my sake, but I can tell she's been stressed out.", Lena said as she chewed on the fluffy fried goodness that was brought to her by a certain distraught Danvers.

Alex sighed out heavily, "Lane knew I would have interfered, so she cut me off."

the Luthor felt her chest ache a bit, she can't imagine what it must feel like to lose the job that is very much liked. She sighed as she licked her lips to rid them of the sweet powdered sugar, "What'll you do now? I mean, you lost your job", the heiress asked as she dug her hand into the white paper bag to pull out another jelly donut.

Alex shrugged, "Look for another job, I mean, I have my savings, but I'd rather not touch it unless of course, I get desperate.", the Danvers woman was sitting back on the couch, she looked tired in all honesty.

"You have a great set of skills, Alex.", Lena murmured as she brought the donut to her lips, she slipped into thought for a moment, she knew that if Alex was unemployed, it would very much stress and worry Kara, and as Kara's very loving girlfriend and mother of her soon to be child, Lena came into a conclusion. She was a CEO, a very influential CEO, and she could easily pull some strings to Land the Sister of her Beloved kryptonian Lover a job, "You know...I can get you placed somewhere, anywhere really. If you want...I'm aware that you're a biochemist, and you have other scientific skills to some extent."

Alex rose an eyebrow, she knew she was a lab nerd deep down, but she loved her guns.

"I...don't know…", Alex looked hesitant.

the heiress smiled lightly, "You could give it a shot, I mean, I know from Kara that you prefer occupations with weapons in them, but Think about it."

Alex nodded, a small smile cracked her lips.

"Babe-", a thump came after the word.

Lena's face instantly lit up, "Baby", The Luthor said with an ever growing smile, she remained put on the couch.

Alex turned to see her sister, she smiled lightly at the sight of the happy blonde.

Kara floated into the penthouse and towards the two women, she plopped right next to the ravenette, "How's my Princess and our little pot sticker?", The blonde's hand shot to rest over the baby bump, a smile cracked pink lips.

The heiress smiled sweetly and chuckled softly, "fine", she leaned into the Super's side, her head was now on the kryptonian's shoulder, her hand slipped over Kara's own, she felt sheer happiness. both kept their hands over the baby bump.

Alex was in awe at the sight, she couldn't help but smile, and be happy for her sister.

Kara grinned, she turned her head slightly and placed a soft kiss over Lena's hairline, she then turned to Alex with the smile still intact.

"Hey, Uh I heard...Maggie called me and explained some things", Kara started off, she looked a bit sad now, "They let you go…"

Alex shrugged, "I warned them to stay away from you two. I knew that if the DEO interfered with you again, there would be problems, With Clark being in the picture, I thought they'd stay away since both of you were surrounding Lena...clearly I was wrong, and that concerns me because they just don't seem to get it."

Kara nodded, "I encountered them, I broke a few of Johnson's ribs and I made myself as clear as I could with them, I even used some force against Lucy.", the blonde sighed.

Alex seemed to tense a bit, she was afraid for Kara, she knew that Kara wasn't like Clark, she knew that if pushed, Kara wouldn't hesitate in pushing back. "Lucy was starting to classify you as a threat...a danger", Alex muttered a bit nervously.

Lena rose an eyebrow with concern washing over her facial features. "Threat? Why? She's only been doing what anyone else what have done", the Luthor snapped.

Alex nodded, "I wanted them to see that, but Lucy was quick to cut me off.", Alex huffed out in frustration.

Kara clicked her tongue, "What about the _Martian_?", Kara spoke with a note of bitterness, "What about Winn?"

Alex understood what the super was going on about, "Lucy threatened J'onn, Kara, he tried to help the situation, and so did Winn. After I collected my things, I left to go to Maggie's place, and well, me and her went out, I left my phone at her house, Winn and J'onn were trying to warn us about what Lucy was going to do."

Kara sucked in a breath.

Lena was deeply bothered, annoyed even, why didn't the DEO stay away? Kara wasn't their property and neither was her child.

No.

Suddenly, Lena stood up, her face was scrunched up in annoyance and anger.

Kara hummed, "Lee?"

Alex's face washed over with questions, "Lena?"

Lena huffed out, "Kara, go get Clark.", She said.

Kara's lips parted to ask why Lena was asking for Clark, but she quickly pressed her lips into a tight line and nodded when Lena sent her a demanding look.

Kara stood up, she sent Alex a glance and then began to leave the living room, she slipped out of the penthouse through the balcony doors and flew off.

Alex felt her heart pick up a bit, "Lena-"

"Don't fight me on this, Danvers." was all Lena said as she began to walk with haste to the bedroom.

no doubt, to change into more formal wear.

* * *

"What have you done!", J'onn said with a heavy firm voice, "Your actions has severed ties between us and the only Super willing to work with us! and you had one of my best agents outed!", Clearly the usually calm man, was rattled.

Lucy shrugged, "I was only there for the-"

J'onn slammed his hands onto the metal desk, "This is absurd, That woman you attacked and used excessive force against was one of Ms. Luthor's head secretary's, Alex warned you, Susan voiced concerns as well, If you wanted something cleared out, you should have spoken to Kara or even Ms. Luthor directly instead of just getting the jump on the woman! Due to this stunt of yours, things have become even more complicated!"

Lucy sighed out heavily, she and J'onn shared the title of DEO director, but never had they yelled at each other.

"I didn't order Johnson to use force against her, That's not on me"

"Still! You crossed a line by being there in the first place!", the martian frowned heavily, "Kara could have hurt you, she could have snapped. It isn't in her nature, but for god's sake, Lane, can't you see that it's all because she feels threatened! She has a baby coming, And I have no doubt in my mind, that she and also Superman will do what they have to do to keep Lena and the Baby safe. I've never had this issue before, I had Supergirl under control, she was allied with the DEO, a super working with us was something we didn't expect but wanted, and we finally had it, But you came and made impulsive reckless, dangerous decisions, you've gone and confirmed Superman's words, he warned Kara time and time again to stay away from government ties.", J'onn groaned and rose his hands and rubbed his temples, "What'll we do now? What if another fort rozz escapee comes along? what then? My strength can only go so far and you and I both know ordinary agents won't be able to even crawl to the enemies feets either."

Lucy sucked in a breath, she'd never made mistakes before.

And now she finally did, and it was a big one, The DEO had Supergirl's trust, and because of her impulsive decision making, she broke an important tie.

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry isn't going to fix anything, every step we take, Kara will now consider a threat, she doesn't view us with the eyes of a friend anymore, she views us as a threat, and Superman will also take steps to ensure we stay away.", J'onn wore a disappointed expression, he cursed the girl mentally, Lucy messed everything up.

and just when they were starting to build ties with superman.

Lucy looked down to her cup of water.

silence began to fill the room.

J'onn didn't know what had taken place until a bleeding Johnson came back with a group of other dressed up agents carrying him to the medbay.

Vasquez had mumbled words to Lucy, and Lucy seemed to grow anxious.

and then Winn filled him in.

and boy, did it piss J'onn off.

"Ms. Luthor's a powerful woman, Lane. There's no doubt in my mind that She wouldn't hesitate to use the connections she has, Kara herself has people willing to help her, even Clark has people. You've gone and jeopardized the DEO's standing, if the world finds out about us-"

"What makes you think they will", Lucy snapped at this point.

"It's a possibility-", and just as J'onn spoke, the sound of the conference room's glassed door being pushed open came.

"Directors, They're here", Came a nervous looking Vasquez.

J'onn gave Lucy a stern look. and Lucy looked a bit anxious at this point.

"Who's here?", Lucy asked.

but Vasquez didn't have time to answer, as through the glass walls, Lucy and J'onn saw not one, but two serious faced Supers and a not so subtle angry looking Luthor.

the trio stepped their way with purpose, that much was clear.

Vasquez swallowed thickly, "I should go.", she said under her breath and began to step out quickly, she made her way down another hallway and left.

Lucy and J'onn remained in the room, tension quickly building as Lena was the first to step into the room.

alone, leaving Kara and Clark to stand outside.

as if on guard.

Lucy felt a knot in her throat, and J'onn felt anxiety for the first time in a long time.

the sound of the CEO's heels coming to a stop as she stood across from them practically echoed in the silent room.

Lena crossed her arms over her chest, her baby bump very much noticeable from the light sweater she was wearing.

"Nothing to say?", Lena was first to speak. "You people think you can control anything and everything you want?"

J'onn decided to finally speak, "Ms. Luthor, It wasn't badly intentioned-"

Lena rose a hand and successfully got The martian to shut up, "You people think that just because Kara has been working with you all as Supergirl that you all have a right to take over her entire life as well as the lives around her. You people think that it'd be that easy, did you really think that you raiding my assistant would go unnoticed? Did you guys think that a simple threat against her would keep her shut? that she wouldn't tell me.", Lena's emerald eyes gazed heavily into Lucy's own emerald ones.

"Ms. Luthor-"

"Was I finished talking?", Lena spoke with a bitter snap, "I don't believe I was, _Martian_."

at this, J'onn tensed heavily, taken aback.

Lucy frowned heavily.

"Why are you here?", Lucy finally spoke.

"To warn you, to make myself as clear as possible.", the CEO wore a firm stern expression, heavily intimidating, she stood her ground.

Lucy swallowed thickly.

"You don't have a claim over Kara, you never did. and as for _my_ Baby, over my dead body will you ever try and stake some type of claim over it. Must I remind you that I am a Luthor? I may not be bent on destroying Aliens, I may not be evil, but I do have Lex's creativity, and trust me, While I don't have super strength or powers, I do have-", and Lena rose a hand to her head, she tapped her index finger against her head for a moment and finally let her hand fall to her side, no doubt gesturing to the fact that she was intelligent. "When It comes to something I really care about, I'm willing to take things to the next level."

Clearly, Lena was threatening them.

"But if we all keep our distance from each other, than bad things can be avoided. And by keeping our distances, I mean, You People leave _my family_ and friends alone, Supergirl's Identity is no longer of your concerns, my Child is also none of your concerns, let's keep things clean and civilized.", the Luthor spoke heavily and firmly, she spoke with brutal honesty.

"We didn't have bad intentions, we were just concerned!", Lucy stood up abruptly from her seat, "Your mother and brother are planning something, I was trying to take precautions."

Lena rose an eyebrow sharply, "Your 'precautions', injured my secretary Director Lane, You're all lucky we don't sue your asses for the excessive force, and for literally raiding her without a warrant. That's the problem with you secret black budget agencies, you operate outside of the law, but you also aren't exactly protected by them. You've gone and misstepped, You were all warned to keep your distance, but still decided to jump for the people around me.", Lena scoffed, "All it takes is for a run in with the wrong person, and your asses get exposed. I'm surprised Maxwell allowed himself to be subjected to your pathetic paperwork, that fool, and he says he as smart as Lex?", Lena half mocked Lord, "Let this be a wake up call, stay away from me, my friends and my family and that includes the Danvers, or I will move to do something about this cute little place of yours, Directors.", Lena swiftly spun on her heel and began to make her way to the exit, both supers waiting for her.

J'onn felt his chest tighten, he hated this, Lucy screwed up and now he had to pay for what she did.

he wanted to be there for Kara and Alex, to him they were family.

Lucy very quickly tore that apart.

Lena walked out and both supers followed her, both of them were by her sides, Superman on the left and Supergirl on the right.

"I told you", J'onn merely shot a harsh look at Lucy, he grunted and shook his head, and he left the room, leaving Lucy to digest the gravity of the situation she made worse.

"Damn it."

* * *

Alex sighed out heavily as she cuddled into Maggie's chest.

Maggie merely breathed out softly, she knew how stressed Alex had gotten in a span of just 24 hours.

"What's gonna happen now?", Maggie asked as she kissed the top of Alex's head, she ran a comforting hand up and down The brunette's back

Alex nodded her head, "I don't know."

Maggie sighed softly, "It's gonna be okay, Babe. You're gonna be an aunty soon, and things'll all relax a bit by then, I'm sure"

the Danvers nodded again, she hoped things by then would be okay.

Alex released a heavy breath as she closed her eyes, "hopefully."

* * *

it a good week and a half later, nothing's happened, everything's been silent and calm, save for the press finding out about Lena and Kara's relationship and Lena's pregnancy of course, but other than that things are normal, or as normal as they could be without any deadly interruptions.

Eliza comes back to National city for Lena's last few weeks, the woman wanted to be there for Kara's pregnant girlfriend. and As for Alex, she also finds herself spending of time with the pregnant Luthor woman. Alex ended up taking Lena up on a Job offer, the Danvers became one of L-Corps scientists in the bio tech department.

Things were going smoothly.

Cat was happy to get the opportunity to spread the word on Lena and Kara's relationship, and Lena's pregnancy, it caught many off guard and the interview had picked up many new subscribers to CatCo weekly, which benefitted Cat, the blonde was helpful and gave Kara advice on the what not to do and what to do for the pregnant Luthor when she slipped into a random fit of emotions.

Lena and Kara didn't feel forced in coming out, they wanted to. and Due to Cat being so close to the situation from the beginning, they wanted her to do the moves on bring their relationship to the world, CatCo was highly followed, the word would absolutely spread.

and it did.

and L-Corp seemed to benefit from it, seeing as the Luthor wasn't some evil xenophobic psycho like everyone thought after all, the stocks seemed to grow and investors began to draw near her for business. People were starting to see Lena as just an ordinary woman forming a family with the woman she loved and trying to leave that Legacy of Hate Lex and Lillian both made out of the Luthor name.

As for Kara, she doesn't think she could possibly be any happier.

Especially when Clark brings Lois by, and Eliza and Alex along with Maggie all sit down for some dinner at Lena's Penthouse.

it's everything Kara could want, a united family, sure, there is a missing member or two, but it's quickly pushed aside.

"Supers like their women with Ls in their names huh? Aren't we lucky", Lois chuckled as she touches Lena's belly, It's both funny and awkward for the two, the awkward part due to Lois having bad history with Lex kidnapping her and using her as bait.

but Lois was quickly able to get over it once Clark pointed out that Lena was going to be having Kara's child.

Lena blushed.

Kara chuckled softly as she leaned against the wall.

Lois pulled her hand away and turned to Kara, "You little devil, you gave Cat the biggest scoop ever"

the blonde blushed slightly, "She knew from the start, I mean, it's only fair".

Lois pouts, "and here for a good month I was left to wonder where Clark flew off to"

Clark chuckled sheepishly, he had left Lois in the dark, not sure whether Kara wanted the Lane to know yet.

Eliza walked into the room with a glass of water in hand, "I gotta say, Kara, that Cake you made was actually good."

Lena stifled a laugh.

Clark and Lois both chuckled out.

Kara blushed, "What, I can bake, I just can't cook.", the blonde stuttered out sheepishly.

Maggie and Alex both step into the living room, they sit on the couch close together.

"Huh, you got baking skills, Baby Danvers.", Maggie smiles.

Alex chuckles, "she must have been practicing, last I remember, she used her heat vision for everything."

the room bust out into laughter.

Kara had actually used the oven the right way this time.

Everyone is happy and in good vibes.

and time starts to go by then as the night progresses, they all engaged in conversation.

Lois was finally made aware of everything she's been left out of, and she flips when she hears about Lucy.

she didn't expect for Lucy to just jump and do something she was warned not to do.

The older Lane is disappointed in her younger sister, but then she blames their father, and his anti-alien ways.

it was, what it was.

"Gosh, it's almost midnight", Clark said as he finished his slice of chocolate cake

Lois hums, "We should get going, tomorrow I plan to drop by Cat's office and bully her a bit."

Kara rolls her eyes playfully, "Lane vs. Grant, good luck", she chuckled softly.

Lena smiles as she lays her head on Kara's shoulder.

Eliza and Alex along with Maggie also begin to make moves to go.

"Don't wanna be late on ya', boss", Alex shot a playful wink at Lena.

Lena chuckles.

Maggie wore a smile the whole time, clearly happy that Alex was no longer stressing, Alex had a job and she was able to keep track of Lena. They all managed to unite even though J'onn, a usual member wasn't around for the time being.

"Well, we're going to be going, sweeties", Eliza spoke as she stepped to the super and Luthor.

Kara assisted Lena in getting up.

Lena smiled when Eliza hugged her, she hugged the older woman back.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lena", Eliza said as she pulled back, her hands on Lena's shoulder. she turned to Kara, "Keep her safe, Kara"

Kara nods and smile.

Eliza pulls away completely from Lena and gives Kara a hug.

Alex goes to Lena followed by Lois, both women hug and bid the Luthor good night.

Eliza starts heading for the door to go.

Clark and Maggie both step in to give the Luthor a hug and bid her goodnight after Lois and Alex had finished their goodbyes.

and finally everyone leaves, Leaving Kara and Lena to bask in each others presence.

both had gotten to the bedroom to finally call it a night.

"Mind?", Lena asked a shirtless Kara, she needed help taking her shoes off, Kara had no doubt tied her shoes a bit too tight so she couldn't just kick them off.

Kara nodded, "Of course not Baby, take a seat.", Kara spoke softly as she kneeled before the Luthor once the woman took a seat on the edge of the bed, she untied the shoes and took them off her feet along with the socks, she then looked up to the woman to meet a soft gaze, "Anything else?"

Lena feels her chest warm up, "My sweat pants?", she asks.

and Kara complies, slipping The sweatpants down the Luthor's legs.

Lena sighed contently, "I love you", she says softly

"I love you too, Princess", Kara smiles and leans up, she presses her lips against Lena's own as Lena leans down slightly to meet her halfway, "I love you so much, with all my heart.", Kara says softly against those soft luscious lips, her hands on Lena's thighs sides, "Rao, Today was a good day wasn't it?", the blonde asks as she pulls away, her face still close, but there is still space.

Lena nods, "It was a wonderful day, Darling.", she reaches out and takes a hold of Kara's face, her thumbs caressing the soft cheeks.

Kara's gaze is soft, gentle and filled with love and adoration.

the heiress sighs softly, "Let's get some sleep yeah?"

Kara nods, "Yeah.", with that, the super stand up.

Lena smiles and turned her body to crawl into bed.

the blonde turned and goes for the light switch, ready to shut it off so that she could climb into bed and sleep with the woman she loves, in her arms.

and just as she shut the lights off, the sound of hurried pounding on the door echoed about the home. and it startled Lena.

"Kara?", Lena whispered harshly, fear rising in her chest.

Kara grew serious quickly and x-rayed passed the walls to see whom would be knocking so heavily at the door at this time, and she was taken aback by who she saw.

"Lucy", Kara's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Get in your safe room", Kara orders.

"But-", before Lena could argue back. Kara turned and sent a demanding look her way.

"Lena, I won't repeat myself.", the woman took on a more authoritative tone.

Lena nodded and submitted, "Okay.", Lena slips out of bed and makes her way to the closet.

Kara sighs and turned to walk out of the room, she shuts the door behind her and begins to make her way to the front door, as she steps to the door, another set of rough pounding comes about.

Kara feels herself growing angrier by the second, what could the Lane want? why was she here?

Kara growled as she opened the door, she was still shirtless and clad only in a sports bra and a pair of dark grey sweatpants, "What-", before Kara could yell out.

Lucy speaks up first, "It's an emergency! Lillian broke out! and Lex did too!", the woman says, The real Hank Henshaw popped up and wrecked the DEO. I stopped by your place but no one was there, so i came here to at least warn Lena, Kara P-UNGH!?", as Lucy spoke rapidly, out of seemingly nowhere, a glowing green bullet stuck Lucy at the shoulder, and Kara felt the faint dizziness coming on.

"Lucy!", Kara quickly pulled Lucy into the home and shut the door.

Lucy yelped as she was picked up and put over Kara's shoulder, Kara moved quickly to put Lucy down by the rug in the living room, she used her super strength to move the couches into barricading the door.

"Kryptonite bullets", Lucy panted as she grabbed a knife from a plate that must have been left behind with a small trace amount of cake, Lucy shoved the knife into her wound, she cried out as she jammed it inside and she somehow got the bullet out.

Kara cringed, "Lucy", she stepped to the Lane, Lucy tossed the green bullet to the far corner. "They really want you dead."

Kara feels anxiousness and fear brewing inside her, "When did they escape?", Kara jumps to a question.

"Lillian got away Yesterday, today Lex made his escape. Hank swung by and wreaked havoc."

Kara sighed out heavily, today was going so well, why, oh why did the universe just fuck her over every time she felt happier than ever?

"what now?", Kara asked.

Lucy shrugged, "I don't know, Capture those two? well, you can't, they'll have kryptonite no doubt, they'll kill you, we...I think telling that cousin of yours about Lex and Lillian is the first step in this, As of right now, the DEO dispersed."

The super kneeled in front of the Lane. "C'mon, Lena has a safe room, you stick in there with her until I get back-"

"Where are you going? If those guys get you, Kara, they will not hesitate in killing you, killing you has become more important to Lex and Lillian than Killing Superman, and that's big.", Lucy hissed out.

Kara sucked in a breath, "I'll be back, I'm going to find Superman, he's here, so it'll be easy to find him."

Lucy was hesitant, she knew that things weren't right between them, but she cared for Kara, "Kara, I'm sorry, about last time, I-"

"It's okay. That's...let's put that behind us, alright", Kara said as she helped Lucy to her feet.

Lucy sighed "I just wanted to take precautions, I wanted to avoid loose ends, but I should have Gone to you first."

"Lucy, It's fine, don't worry about it, you did the right thing this time, you made up for it.", Kara picked the Lane off her feet and carried her to the bedroom.

"Isn't Lena gonna chew me out?"

Kara nodded, "Not when she learns of the situation, relax, once you're in there with her, Get patched up, she has a lot of things in that room of hers."

The Lane nodded, "Alright"

"What of J'onn?", Kara found herself asking suddenly.

"I don't know, I lost track of him during a second explosion, I know Winn and Vasquez along with a few other agents were able to clear out right away, but me, Pam and a few other were buried for a good half an hour, last we saw of J'onn, he had dug us all out of the debris"

Kara felt anxiousness clawing at the pit of the stomach, she wanted to know the fate of the martian, she just had to know.

"Kara?", Lena peeked out from the closet.

"Lena, I warned you to stay inside", Kara said with that warning tone. a Tone Lena learned not to argue with.

Lena huffed and pushed the closet door more open, her cheeks puffed slightly as she pouted in annoyance, but quickly frowned when she saw Kara carrying the DEO director.

"Lane?", Lena almost took on a bitter tone, until she saw blood. "What's going on?"

"She'll fill you in inside, now go back in, she'll be joining you until I get back.", Kara said as she stepped into the closet.

Lena backed up and groaned as she got to her knees and began to crawl into the corner of the almost dark closet, between the clothes, light was shining through.

Kara kneeled down and put Lucy in a sitting position, "Can you crawl in?"

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, I can."

"Alright, well, you two stay in there until I get back. am I clear?", Kara said seriously.

Lucy nodded.

"Good.", Kara said and began to stand up again

Lucy with the help of Lena, slipped into the space, and quickly, the sound of a metal door closing came about.

Kara sighed as she used her X-ray vision to see if Lena and Lucy was in completely.

and they were.

With that, Kara got out of the closet and shut the door, locking it from the outside of course, she then shut the bedroom door and moved the bed to block it. She slipped on a shirt and quickly slipped out a window and left.

she wanted to stop by the DEO, she wanted to see if J'onn was there.

the urge outweighed her initial intentions of seeking Clark out to tell him the Luthors escaped and are obviously sending thugs out with kryptonite.

Kara clicked her tongue, just when she felt like things might get calmer.

"Damn it", Kara growled as she flew closer and closer to the DEO.

And here she thought she'd have at least another full day of happiness.

guess not.

especially with the news of Lex and Lillian's escape from where they were being held.

any and all kryptonians could fall at the hands of those two Luthors, Hopefully it wouldn't have to come to that.

Hopefully.

* * *

 _Phew, Urgh, This fic is almost going to end, almost._

 _we got at least 10-20 chapters left of this fic and another short filler of two flash back thing...Whew._

 _And of course an Epilogue._

 _Hope it's been a good read._

 _ **A/N:**_

 _I've cross posted this fic on Ao3, so yeah, just informing._

 _the updates will vary between, I may update faster on the other site, or I may update fast on this site, no clue. I get forgetful so yeah...I may or may not forget about updating on one of the sites XD_

 ** _End A/N:_**

Till Next Update!

Stay Super y'all!


	13. Chapter 13 Protective Planning

_**Rated: T**_

 _ **Language, Suggestive Scenes and Minor Violence.**_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _ **Drama, Romance, slight Humor, Hurt/Comfort, and Fluff, (Yes, I consider Fluff a Genre) XD**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter: Protective Planning**_

"Damn it"

Kara mutters out as she arrives at the DEO, a huge gaping hole on the side of the building, she could see many bystanders far below looking up, questioning each other.

"Supergirl!", an agent calls out.

Kara stops in her tracks and flies towards the voice, "Susan, Pam.", she says as she lands in front of the two agents. "What happened here?"

"Henshaw, and CADMUS...They-They thought they'd find you here.", Pam said, her hands were tightly clutching at Susan's arm.

Kara's blue eyes fill with anger, "Where's J'onn?"

The agents both nod.

"I don't know, We all lost track of each other, Director Lane vanished about an hour ago, and so did he.", the female said, she was covered from head to toe in ashes and debris.

Kara growls lowly, she sucks in a breath and then releases it heavily, "You two get to safety, I'm going to scout about."

Susan nodded, she tugged Pam along through the wreckage, and they disappeared into some stairwell.

Kara began to use her X-Ray vision, she flew about, rounding the building and blowing out any and all fires with her breath, she looked around and didn't find anything or anyone, it appears that everyone had fled, getting out and evacuation the premises.

She hums, she thinks of Kal and Lois, and the hotel they two are staying at, she knows it's close by, and she goes, she flies off and away from the building, she gets to the hotel in mere minutes, quick to find the balcony and slip into the Hotel room to find Clark and Lois Already sleeping.

"Kal!", Kara says.

Clark hums and sits up with lightning speed, his body stiff as he does this, "Huh! Wha!?", he reaches up and rubs his eyes, "Kara? What happened? Is everything okay?", the kryptonian is slightly startled.

Lois groans and turns over "Aliens better be invading, Supergirl."

Kara sighs softly, "Lex and Lillian escaped, they ransacked the DEO…"

Clark narrows his eyes, "Of course they did", he says with an angry tone, he turns his body and begins to slip out of the bed.

"Luthor's...Persistence is something they have", Lois yawns as she turns over to see Clark putting his glasses on, she finds Kara standing about with a thoughtful expression.

"Someone tried to shoot at me...At least I think it was meant for me...I mean, the bullet was kryptonite...", Kara said with a distant expression.

at the mention of the deadly mineral from Space, Lois sits up, her eyes on Kara's figure, "Alright, I'm up"

Clark tenses and turns to Kara as he takes his sleeping shirt off, "Again! Kara if you take another one of those hits...You may never recover", His face shows great concern.

Kara nods, she wasn't stupid, she knew that if she ever took another bullet like that, it could very quickly turn fatal and just kill her on the spot, her body wasn't strong enough to handle another blow of kryptonite. "Lucy took the hit", Kara says slowly.

Lois's eyes widened, an expression of fear washes over her face as she jumps out of the bed, "and I'm fully up!", she runs to her luggage, she quickly opens it and begins to dig some clothes out.

Clark turns to see Lois changing as quick as she can, he begins to rush himself.

Lois wasn't exactly close to Lucy, at least to the point that they were inseparable, but they were sisters, and sure they had their differences, but Lois still cared for the sister she felt she failed to be there for.

"Is she okay?", Lois says as she ties her hair up into a ponytail.

Kara nods, she raises her hands to try and calm the Lane woman, "She's back in Lena's penthouse, their hauled up in Lena's safe room, Lena's taking care of her."

"Wait, When did this happen?", Clark asks as he's suited up. Lois gets to Superman's side.

"a Good half hour after you guys left, She dropped by, she was a bit frazzled and she explained that the DEO was breached and all the agents were forced to disperse, and as she explained the situation, a bullet came from nowhere and hit her at the shoulder. It didn't take long to figure it was kryptonite", The blonde explained.

Clark clicked his tongue, "Lex and Lillian really want to get to you…"

The Danvers shrugged, "I know."

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the penthouse, and it doesn't take long to notice a familiar figure wondering about along with three others.

The supers land with a thud, they draw the three figures attentions.

"Kara, Clark, Lois!", James speaks, his eyes seeing them through the lead mask's open space, currently he had been suited up as guardian.

Winn had contained the Kryptonite bullet with a small lead lined box, "Guys, They're using kryptonite", The male says with concern as he looks up from where he had been kneeling, "and there's quite a bit of blood", he notices the small puddle of blood, a knife lying near a few droplets.

Kara nods, "Lucy, She came and she was hit", the super said as she found J'onn idly looking around.

James grows concerned, "Lucy took the hit?"

Winn gasps slightly, "Holy snap", he cringes, just imagining the badass that Lucy had to be to actually stab herself to take the bullet out.

"Where is she...and what about Lena?", J'onn asks with growing concern.

Kara softened her gaze, "They're in Lena's safe room."

Lois steps besides Kara, she puts a hand over Kara's shoulder, "Can you take us there?"

Kara nods, "Yeah, C'mon"

the blonde leads the group to the bedroom, she pushes the door, and she remembers putting something in front of it, so she pushes harder and finally gets into the room. She finds the room still intact, nothing out of place, it was just as she had left it.

"In here", Kara heads for the closet, she then kneels down and crawls through a few clothes, she hits the wall and begins to knock on it in a specific pattern.

and a small click followed by a thump comes about as Kara begins to back up slightly, she reaches in and Lucy comes out first, wincing and groaning, Kara is careful with her, she avoid putting pressure against Lucy's injured shoulder, she comforts the woman as she picks her up by her good side, assisting her.

"Lucy! Oh my god!", Lois Gasps, she pushes past Clark and the boys to get to her sister.

Lucy hums, she seems utterly surprised by the appearance of her sister, "Lois?", she says a bit breathy, sweat decorates her forehead.

Clark steps up to receive Lucy, he takes her into his arms and walks back to kneel, Lois kneels besides Lucy, she holds her hand.

James takes his helmet off, "Luce", he says softly.

Lucy sighs as she curls up into Clark, "God, It hurts…"

Winn gives the woman a sympathetic smile, "You took the bullet out?"

Lucy looks at Winn, "Of course I did, Nerd."

Winn chuckles, "Sounds like you."

Kara smiles lightly, she then re-enters the closet and helps Lena out from the crawl space, they exit the closet together, Kara keeping a protective arm wrapped around Lena's waist.

"She needs to get to a hospital, It didn't look so serious at first, but I think some damage was done", Lena says as she stands beside her super. Her gaze isn't filled with annoyance or malice, it's filled with worry, concern for the Lane's health.

Lois nods, "Clark, take her to a hospital-"

"No, the DEO cave...there", Lucy says

Clark gives J'onn a look.

"Take her there, It's where we took a few of the injured", J'onn says.

The Man of Steel nods, "Alright", he turns to Lois.

"I'll stay here", Lois says, "Just get her over there"

Clark looks hesitant.

"It's fine Kal, I'll see to it that nothing happens to Lois", the Danvers says to comfort Kal, knowing full well that he worried for Lois.

The Kryptonian nods to his cousin's words, and he leaves with Lucy in his arms.

"Alright, We should all get to the DEO Cave...We could try and see if we could pick up and pin point any other kryptonite signatures", J'onn speaks with a concerned tone, he turns to as she and Lena get closer to Lois. "Kara, You're coming too right? I know we've been a bit shaky with all that's happened, but-"

Kara raises a hand, halting the martian from speaking further, "It's fine, we can leave that behind us, let's all just get over there and take things from there."

J'onn nods, his sighs and puts his hands on his hips, "Alright".

* * *

"Do you think...Liam...would be a good name? If we have a boy?"

The question is sudden, it's almost out of place.

But Kara quickly brings herself to answer, "Sounds like a nice name". she steps back from the transparent glass that separates the conference room she and Lena were in, she turns around and walks to the pregnant Woman, she smiles lightly, she holds a soft gaze towards the Luthor. "Thinking of boy names first huh.", she plops down onto a chair next to the ravenette, "Liam...I like it."

Lena blushes slightly, she rests her back against the soft cushion of the chair, "Just...thinking you know.", she smiles sheepishly and meets Kara's gaze, "Do you have any name suggestions? Any chance you already thought about child names? Girl or Boy."

Kara keeps the smile on her face, she sighs and shrugs, "I haven't put any thought on names to be honest, I thought maybe I'd leave that to you, Baby", Kara shifts in her seat, she gives the Luthor a wink then pats her lap, "Come 'ere, Baby"

the ravenette chuckles softly, she gets out of her chair and plops down onto Kara's lap, she sighs contently and leans into the super, "Do you think it'll be a boy?", she asks softly as she curls up into the super as best as she could, after all, her belly had prevented her from bending to much.

"I don't know, But even if it isn't, I'd love our baby either way.", Kara chuckles softly, she takes a hold of Lena's hand, she gives the hand a small glance then she turns to Lena, "You know...Even with everything happening, Alexander would make a good name too…", The blonde sighs.

Lena seems to tense slightly, she shifts and straightens out in Kara's lap, she stares at the blonde with a questioning shocked expression, her lips are parted.

Kara shrugs, "It's just a suggestion, Lee.", the blonde can see how maybe suggesting that name wasn't exactly a good thing, despite Lena's love for her very evil brother.

Whose name is Alexander.

"Kara", Lena whispers.

Kara hums, "It doesn't have to be an option, sorry.", the super apologizes and turns away from the woman's very confused gaze, she stares at Lena's hand that laid in her own. "I just, wanted you to know that It was an option...just in case."

The Luthor sucks in a small breath and nods, she then leans into the super once more,"Okay."

the atmosphere in the room seemed to grow slightly heavy, and Kara knew it was her fault.

"Any thoughts on girl names?", Lena speaks again, her head resting against Kara's own, she les her gaze fall to her hand that lays in Kara's grasp.

Kara nods, "No", she says, she Licks her lips slightly to moisten them, "You?"

Lena's lips curl into a smile, "You really want me to name our baby don't you"

Kara shrugs and wraps an arm around the heiress, "I just wouldn't exactly trust myself not to name our baby something weird.", she almost chuckles, "Besides, I feel like you should be doing this...the baby naming stuff you know.", the super turns her head and presses a small kiss against Lena's hair.

Lena closes her eyes, basking in the super's presence.

"I love you, Lena.", Kara says suddenly.

Lena opens her eyes, she smiles again, "I love you too, Darling.", she feels her heart thump a little faster like it always does when she returns Kara's words of heavy affection.

Kara opens her mouth to say something more, but before she could, Alex comes in, followed by a worried Eliza.

"Guys!", Alex says.

Kara and Lena both hum and turn their heads to find Alex and Eliza coming towards them, entering the large room.

"Alex, Eliza.", Kara speaks before Lena.

"J'onn called. Filled me in on what happened. They used kryptonite again?!", Alex looks frantic.

Eliza has a worried expression on, she knows that Kara wouldn't be able to sustain another fatal injury like the one that nearly killed her just a good two weeks ago.

"They did?", Lena tenses, she shifts to look at Kara in the eyes, "Kara?", she questions.

Kara's lips part but words fail to come out.

Alex looks between the two with confusion.

Eliza raises her eyebrows.

After a good moment of silence, Kara speaks, "Lucy...didn't mention it?", she meets Lena's gaze.

Lena nods, "She didn't, she just said she took the bullet out."

Alex's eyebrows scrunch up, "Lucy? and who took what outta who?"

Eliza remains silent, just looking on.

"Lucy, she came over to warn us about Lex and Lillian's escape, and then she was shot with the kryptonite, I think they hoped to get me, but Lucy was too close for a clear shot at me.", The blonde explains as she swallows thickly.

"Oh my god, Kara", Lena looks afraid, very afraid.

Kara shrugs.

"They're really trying to get at you, Kara", Eliza says with concern.

"J'onn suspected that it was intended that Lena was hit, But Lillian isn't exactly aiming to terminate the pregnancy...So it all-"

"Goes back to you", Alex finishes, she releases a shaky breath, she plops down onto a chair and brings her hands up to her face, burying her face into her hands.

Kara nods, "But that's fine with me", She says as she looks up to meet Eliza's gaze, "I don't mind-"

"You'll die if you're hit fatally", Eliza says interrupting whatever the hell Kara was about to say.

Kara frowns slightly, she doesn't have the words to counter that statement, so she doesn't.

Lena feels her own heart beating faster with fear, another bullet of kryptonite was shot towards Kara, and no doubt was it meant for her. If Lucy hadn't been there to take the shot, even if unintentional...Kara no doubt would have succumbed to the injury.

Kara sighs heavily, she shifts slightly, "Lena, get up for a bit.".

Lena nods and slowly shifts off of the super, Kara stands up once Lena is off, she swallows thickly.

"Wait here, okay.", Kara turns and speaks to the heiress, she then turns to Meet Eliza's gaze, she then gestures to the outside of the room.

and Eliza nods, knowing that whatever Kara had to say, wasn't meant for Lena to hear.

"Alex, c'mon", Kara walks to her sister and puts a hand over her shoulder.

Alex looks up, she nods and stands up.

The three walk out of the room, leaving Lena to sit inside alone.

as soon as their out of the room and the door shuts, Kara speaks.

"I know...It's not exactly pleasant to stand by as I face the hits to come, but if anything ends up going wrong...I just need you guys to know that...it's okay, It's fine with me", Kara's tone is sincere and soft, she looks between Eliza and Alex's gazes, "Lena and the baby's safety comes before my own. I want them to be safe, even at the cost of my own safety, so please, just...can we not bring this kryptonite thing up again. I don't want Lena to stress over this, please."

Alex takes a deep breath, she looks down.

Eliza looks anxious, clearly not happy with the idea of Kara being okay with dying at the hands of a Luthor…

"Guys! Kara! We got a hit on a Kryptonite signature, The signature's coming from Lena's place", a voice cuts between the intense air between the three.

Kara and the two women turn to Winn who's holding an IPad up.

"Lena's place?", Alex says with confusion.

Winn nods, "It looks like whoever fired the bullet came back to see if they could finish whatever it was they came to do in the first place."

Kara straightens her posture.

"They're going to send a handful of Lucy's men to handle it", Winn said, "I just wanted you to know just incase you wanted to go back anytime soon.", the male said.

Kara nodded, "Thanks…"

"Cousin", Kal walked beside J'onn.

Everyone's eyes had settled onto the Men

"Kara, Listen, I know this may sound a little too much, but hear me out", J'onn looked firm, "I think you should consider leaving National city...with Lena", The man didn't sugar coat anything, he didn't waste time in getting to what he wanted to say, he simply put it out there, "At least until we can get Lex and Lillian Luthor behind bars again."

Eliza and Alex gave each other a glance before turning to give Kara all of their attentions.

"It sounds drastic, But J'onn is right, Kara, You and Lena have to pack up and go. It's only a matter of time before One of those two finish you off or make a grab for Lena., Kal has his arms crossed over his chest, his facial features displaying his concern and agreement to what J'onn suggested, clearly Kal was made aware of the idea before her.

"For the Baby, Kara. You can't protect Lena if you get yourself hurt or even worse.", the martian says with reason.

all eyes are on Kara, she seems baffled and bewildered.

"But-"

"That baby is going to need you, Kara", Kal points into the glasses room at Lena. "Lena won't be able to handle a Super alone. My mother had Pa, they raised me together, and even then, I was still a little too much for them.", Kal cut Kara off, "Lena is going to need you to be beside her when that Baby comes, and for that, you need to be alive".

Kara swallows thickly, she turns away from Kal and the others and Looks at Lena, the Luthor wearing a worried expression.

"Lena isn't going to easy to convince", Kara says.

Kal nods, "Not when you're at risk, she'll understand and go with it, She wouldn't risk having you get killed"

Kara shrugs.

"Or maybe, you aren't going to be easy to convince", Eliza speaks, she stares intensely at Kara's back.

"I have a job here-"

"Talk to Cat. She's aware of Lena's pregnancy, she'll agree with you going away, she can keep your job for you", Alex says, "She cares about you, She wouldn't fire you because you're trying to avoid getting killed by hitmen. She knows kryptonite is deadly to you."

Kara sighs heavily once again, she shoves her hands into her pockets.

"Do it for Lena and the baby", J'onn sighs out, "We'll have you under surveillance, we can set you two up somewhere."

Kal knows Kara hates to run from things, he knows that if it were him in Kara's shoes, he'd also hate the idea of running away from a problem. He steps forwards and puts a hand over Kara's shoulder, "Please, Kara, you can even stay with my mother in Smallville, she has plenty of space and room for you and Lena."

"or, You and Lena can come back with me to Midvale", The oldest blonde suggests.

Kal agrees, "Anywhere but here, Kara, think about it. The people the Luthors sent after you, are hanging around Lena's place, They want you to come back with her, and by this point, they must know where you live, it's a matter of time before they even start attacking you in public, when you go or come back from work, when you order take out or just simply go out for a walk, they'll be waiting for the moment you're off guard and they'll strike."

Kara begins to hew on her bottom lip, they were right, they had a point, Kara was no doubt on top of Lex's and Lillian's hit list, they'll come at her with everything they got just to get Lena alone. "Okay, We'll go, we just have to give Lena a chance to at least get things straightened out with L-Corp.", the Kryptonian turned around, she huffed slightly out of frustration.

"Alright, but for now until you two decided where you'll be going, you two can stay here at the DEO, Lucy had some new defensive security precautions added in just a few months ago, And for extra protection, I'll be staying here with a few of my own agents", the martian said.

Kara nodded, "Alright."

* * *

It was stressful, but somewhat relieving.

She slept in her super's arms last night, but still felt that familiar sense of stress and fear colliding into one hell of a mixed emotion. She calmed herself as she laid her head on Kara's chest, she listened to that strong heart thump with life. It was the only way she could feel herself relax, and she felt relief wash in when she began to think about what Kal and J'onn suggested.

and she agreed, Kal and J'onn were right.

Lena was scared for Kara, and her fears grew with the news that the bullet Lucy took wasn't just an ordinary bullet.

"I'll only be gone until they get Mother and Lex back in their cages", Lena said to her loyal secretary.

Jess sighed, "God, This must be so stressful for you, I really hate seeing you so stressed.", the woman said as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

Lena took a deep breath and shrugged, "God, Sometimes I wonder why they continue to force their way into my life."

"Because, they wanted you to be like them, but you aren't, and that's a good thing, even if they continue to make your life a living hell. Just...take it easy okay".

Lena smiled lightly and nodded, she sighs and just stares at her own sandwich.

"Seriously Ms. Luthor, relax, once you're gone to who knows where, I'm sure the FBI will get those two and put them back in custody."

Lena hums and gives Jess an odd look, it's a soft expression, thoughtful even, she seems to think before she says what she says next. "You know, at this point, you can call me Lena".

Jess is visibly taken aback but manages to compose herself, her cheeks redden slightly, "But-"

Lena smiles and raises a hand, "Please, Jess, Just Lena."

The younger woman nods slowly, "O-Okay"

The Luthor chuckles.

Jess's lips crack into a sheepish smile, she's glad she was able to at least make the woman smile a little.

as they're about to delve into a conversation, in comes a certain Danvers, and Not the sunny one.

"Alex", Lena greets softly.

Alex Danvers, head of L-Corp's RD department, wearing a white Labcoat with her workers ID badge clipped to the side of her chest pocket, she appears worried.

Jess had didn't realize why Lena had kicked the previous head of RD until she was filled in, The man that had been the head of that department was another one of Lillian's snakes, and due to that, Lena had developed a very huge trust issues with her workers, and that was perfectly reasonable, but due to that, Lena had to halt all things RD and projects since she lost the head and began to look into all her workers more closely.

But Suddenly, In came a certain Danvers woman who wasn't Kara, and Filled in the spot without much investigation.

When Jess asked Lena out of curiosity, Lena answered truthfully, telling her that Alex was trustworthy, the Danvers had worked for the FBI and was also very well fit for the position, so she didn't need to really look into Alex's background for further information.

It made sense to Jess.

"Hey, Glad to see that Ms. Huang is keeping you fed", Alex smiles softly.

Lena rolls her eyes, "I'm no child"

"But you're stubborn", Jess says before she thinks, and she tenses.

Lena turns to the asian, "Meanie", she says playfully.

Alex snorts, "Stubborn, psh, that's not all, you should see her when Kara finishes the orange juice and doesn't replace it", Alex shoves her hands into her lab coat's pockets.

Lena quickly freezes, she feels her heart rate pick up.

Jess is visibly confused, "Ms. Danvers?"

Alex raises an eyebrow and hums, "Yeah, she's a real-"

"Alex", Lena says, nearly choking, she nods her head, as if telling Alex to just stop talking.

And Alex is struck with confusion.

Until Jess finally pieces it together.

"Oh shit.", Jess suddenly curses.

and it all starts to make sense.

* * *

 _I'm so incredibly sorry about this very late update!_

 _Funny thing is, I already had this chapter typed out, I've been updating on the other sites and sorta thought I updated on this site too...sorry. Expect a few more updates :)_

 ** _Reviews are always welcomed!_**

 **** _Thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

 ** _I Sincerely apologize for any typos!_**

* * *

Till next update! (Soon)


	14. Chapter 14 A Change In Priorities

_**Rated: T**_

 _ **Language, Suggestive Scenes and Violence.**_

 _ **Genre :**_

 _ **Drama, Romance, slight Humor, Hurt/Comfort, and Fluff, (Yes, I consider Fluff a Genre) XD Angst….Is coming**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter: A change in Priorities**_

"Snapper wanted to Fire you then, but I was able to cover for you that time", Cat sighs, she sits on her couch just on her balcony, Kara sitting next to her, glasses off and all.

"I know, and he'll want you to get rid of me even more if I don't show up again."

"You don't get a strike for that time, Kara, he can't fire you, really, You have so many unused sick days and vacation time, You can go off, but do come back when those two are caught and shoved back into whatever cages the government had them in, just...don't expect Snapper to take kindly to you when you're finally back.", the older blonde said.

Kara nodded, "Noted. Rao, things got seriously complicated."

"I bet.", Cat sighed softly, "But no matter how complicated it gets, You have to stay strong, Kara, For Lena and that Baby, That cousin of yours is right you know, Lena is going to need you more than ever to be there with her, I can't imagine how difficult it would be for a Single mother to raise a Super on her own, honestly, you leaving with Lena is truly the best option for you and her. Even if your insides tell you it isn't a good idea, trust me, it is."

Kara sucks in a breath, "But...what about National City? They need Supergirl.", the kryptonian turns to meet Cat's gaze

"And Lena Needs Kara Danvers", The Grant woman speaks firmly, "It doesn't matter what this city or world needs from you, Kara, what matters now, is what Lena needs, and she needs you to be there, she needs you to take care of her and protect her.", Cat keeps her gaze pointed, "She's your main concern, forget about everything else."

Kara nods, taking in Cat's words.

"You have a life, Kara, one that doesn't have a cape in it.", the older blonde takes in a breath, the air is slightly chilly around them, "You once told me that Having things that ground you, is what helps you feel more human, more normal", Cat says slowly, she turns away for a moment and stares out to the bright blue sky, it's cloudless. "and what better way to be grounded, than to have a family of your own."

Kara's lips part slightly, she keeps her gaze fixated on Cat's face.

"and with a family of your own, responsibilities will come, and you will eventually have to choose between which life you want to have full time"

The Super speaks without hesitation, "I'd choose Lena and the baby.", she almost sounds breathless.

The grant woman turns to Kara, and smiles, "Then you know this Supergirl thing is going to have to be put on pause, for a long time, You're going to have to hang that cape of yours up and play the part of parent to your baby and partner to Lena. Kara Danvers is going to become your norm.", The CEO speaks with wisdom Kara is sure she only ever gets to hear from her.

"I know.", Kara is accepting of her change of responsibilities, she isn't angry, or sad, she's okay with it.

"Good. Because In all honesty, if you'd have chosen to keep wearing the cape I think I would have slapped you.", Cat turns away to face forward, her eyes just looking off to the many tall buildings.

Kara chuckles softly. "I see where you're coming from, where all of you guys are coming from, and I accept the fact that I will have to eventually take on being a normal citizen, I don't mind, I mean, Lena is everything I want in a Partner, she's worth it, and so is the baby."

Cat's lips remain curled in a smile, "You'll love it, being a parent", she speaks softly.

Kara hums, "You love it?"

Cat scoffs, she turns to Kara, "Of course I do, Carter is everything to me, he's my life.", She says, for some reason her voice begins to lower into a whisper, and a moment of silence washes over the two women suddenly.

Kara gives Cat an odd look as she sees Cat's expression grow distant.

"Don't make the same mistake I made", the words come out of Cat's mouth before she can even stop them, she's slightly stunned at her admission, but she knows that she must just finish her thought.

The Super is taken aback, but listens when Cat locks eyes with her.

"I...As you already know, my biggest regret. Letting Adam go all those years ago...Trading the life of mothering my first boy for a life under the spotlight and in front of cameras...It isn't something I like to bring up, but just...to keep you from making a similar mistake as mine, I'm bringing it up.", She chews on her lip for a moment, "Sure, parenting is going to be a huge change for you, it will be hard and time consuming, you're definitely going to sleep less within the first months.", Cat sighs, she keeps her gaze and expression tender and soft, "But, it changes you, in a good way, It's worth it, It's a constant adventure on it's own, but you learn to grasp it eventually, and it's definitely something worth experiencing, and something worth sacrificing for.", the blonde's emerald eyes seem to water up slightly, "That child will be the center of your universe, Kara, And you're going to love every second you're with him or her."

Kara feels her chest warm up, she feels the Grant getting emotional.

"It's like falling in love at first sight, The moment you take a hold of that little hand, you just know that you have to protect that child.", The Grant licked her lips to moisten them, "You're going to want to take a lot of pictures, You're going to get excited when they take their first steps or utter their first word, which I don't mean to brag, is usually 'Mama'." Cat says proudly but still emotionally, "and you're going to get nervous when you send them to school for the first time, Then you're going to have to get used to clearing up your schedule to match their school's special parent-kid activities, you'll want to be there for their parent teacher conferences, you'll sometimes feel the urge to punch a teacher or two, but you learn to hold the anger in eventually. Then you'll have to watch them move on to middle school then eventually high school, and during all that time, they'll always need you, even when they hit that ugly teenage angst faze and say they don't."

The blonde feels her own eyes growing teary, she's withholding a heavy pout from coming on.

"And eventually the day will come when they'll become independent, but even then, They'll always need a shoulder to lean on, someone to guide them and help them navigate through certain parts of adulthood.", The Grant woman sits all the way back and sighs heavily, "God, It's also very nerve wracking, Knowing that someday your boy or girl is going to leave to find their own way in life."

Kara nods, she could already feel it, the anxiousness bubbling inside of her, she feels oddly giddy, she feels light and warm.

"I'm sure you're going to be a great parent, Kara, you have so much love to give.", the CEO reaches a hand and puts it over Kara's own, "You won't regret Choosing Lena and that Baby, believe me, And even if you and Lena hit a bump in the road, You still have that child who will always need you."

Kara nods, she sighs "I know...Thanks", her voice is soft.

The queen of all media chuckles softly, "You look terrified, but believe me, this is just the start of uncertainty, but even then, You know where to come when you need to talk."

Kara's lips crack into a grin.

She isn't bothered by the idea of leaving Supergirl behind, and that's fine, Because Cat's point is true.

No matter what, Lena and their baby will come first.

* * *

"Holy shit, Holy shit, Holy shit-", Alex was pacing around inside Lena's office, she held her head in her hands, definitely absorbing the fact that she fucked up.

Lena and Jess had stepped out just half an hour ago.

The reason being because Lena was going to talk about Alex's little slip up.

Because Alex just outed her own sister.

and that was awkward.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck-"

"Alex", Lena's voice came from the door.

Alex spun around to face the Luthor, "Fuck, Uh, God, I thought she knew, I mean- ungh, I just outed my sister", Alex face palmed.

Lena sighed softly, she walked into the room and towards the older Danvers woman, she wore a sympathetic look, she rose her hand and put it over Alex's shoulder, "Hey, hey, relax, Jess can be trusted, she won't tell anyone, believe me she won't, she isn't like that. She's known about my pregnancy from the very beginning, she kept it a secret even when I told her that the baby was Supergirl's."

Alex sucked in a breath, "It doesn't matter, that fact here is, I outed Kara, what if...Kara gets mad at me-"

"Alex, relax, she won't get mad at you, it was an honest mistake, given how Close Jess has been to the situation, you thought she was aware about Kara's secret, Kara's an understandable person, you know that.", Lena gave the shoulder a comforting squeeze.

the brunette nodded slowly, clearly hesitant and reluctant, "I just…", she ended up sighing rather than finishing what she was about to say.

Emerald eyes searching for Alex's own eyes, "Kara mentioned that she trusted Jess multiple times, I don't think she'll mind, honest."

The Danvers sighed again, clearly disappointed in herself.

Emerald eyes flicker to look passed Alex's tense shoulder, and she smiles as she sees her beloved Kryptonian landing on her balcony, "Speak Of the Devil", Lena blushed slightly, her eyes softened considerably.

Alex hummed and spun around, she sighed again, nervously she rose a hand to rub the back of her head. "Kara"

The blonde grinned, "Hey Baby", Kara entered the office, she was dressed differently from what she had left Lena's side with earlier in the morning. "Hey Alex", she then greets her sister.

Alex smiles sheepishly, "Hey, you", her eyes running over Kara's figure.

Lena on the other hand takes her bottom lip between her pearly white teeth, she raises an eyebrow rather suggestively as she takes in what Kara is wearing.

A white tuxedo blazer over a white shirt with a black bow tie, And black pants.

God, Lena was so turned on suddenly.

"Did you just come back from being someone's best man or something?", Alex says as she continues to observe Kara's attire, and she can't help but deduce that the clothing Kara is wearing must have cost a lot.

Lena is not so subtly eye fucking Kara, this Alex can see clearly by the way Lena squirms a bit in place.

Kara's grin grows, "No. Just...An occasion kinda needed me like this.", the blonde chuckles softly, her eyes landed on Lena, those blue eyes shining with love and adoration. "Something I've been wanting to do but haven't exactly found the right time.", the super softened her expression, she begins to take a few steps to the Luthor, her right hand slips into her pants pocket, just as she makes it within arms reach of the Luthor she speaks again. "I know things were really shaky between us at the beginning, I messed up, I hurt you, I lied to you. You forgave me, you gave me a chance to fix things, even if we were still on shaky grounds, you ended up fully forgiving me.", Kara's eyes locked with Lena's own. "and I know how hard it was for you to really give me another chance, considering everything you've been through and all those times you were hurt by the people closest to you.", the blonde swallows thickly, she licks her lips to moisten them and then continues speaking, "I'm grateful that you gave me another chance, Lena, that we were able to move forwards and come out stronger. cause honestly I don't know what I would have done if I had really messed up and you wouldn't have forgave me.".

Lena's lips begin to part slowly, realization beginning to dawn upon her.

As for Alex, she whipped her phone out and began recording the moment Kara had began step closer to Lena.

"The moment I laid my eyes on you, I just...Fell so hard and deeply in love with you, You were and still are my everything, You're my world, Lena, and I can't imagine my life without you. I will always be here to protect you and love you, but…", Kara pauses for a moment, she then fishes a small black box from her pants pocket, she takes a deep breath and swallowed thickly, she could feel her heart racing and her palms grow slightly moist, she then got to a knee, "...But, for us to be an 'always', we'd have to take another step forwards.", she's looking up at a teary eyed Lena, "Lena Luthor, Will you take another step forward with me and Marry me?", The Blonde opened the small black box, and a ring was sitting inside.

Lena didn't expect this, maybe a bit later, but certainly not now. Not that it was a problem of course.

"Yes, Kara, Yes!", Tears ran down Lena's cheeks, she reached her hand out to Kara, and Kara took it, she slipped the ring around her finger, she stood up with a great big grin.

Alex whistled, "That's a big rock", Alex couldn't contain the comment about the ring.

Kara turned to Alex, "Al"

Alex blushed, "Congrats", the brunette waved playfully as she grinned sheepishly, her eyes had grown slightly watery.

Lena gave her hand a glance, she couldn't believe it, she was engaged to the love of her life, to the woman that helped her create life.

"Oh my god, Kara!", Lena squeaked in excitement and happiness. She wrapped her arms around Kara's neck, hugging her closely.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's body, "I Love you, Princess", The super closed her eyes and held the woman against her, her grin still in place as she felt Lena's tummy between them, she nearly chuckled when she felt a kick come.

Lena pulled away slightly, she brought her hands up and buried her face into them, she cried softly.

Kara's grin began to turn into a tender smile, she kept her arms around the woman, she felt another kick come from Lena's belly, she grew teary eyed. "It's okay, Baby. It's okay."

* * *

"Fucking beautiful", Jess sniffles.

Lena rolls her eyes playfully, she certainly didn't expect Alex to post it on Social media, but this is Alex after all.

"Such a beautiful ring too, Gosh Ms- Lena, you and her are so good together.", Jess almost shrieks in Fangirl mode.

Lena blushes, she grins sheepishly, "She's everything and more I could have ever hoped for in someone you know, I'm so happy"

Jess smiles wide, "You two are just so cute, God I think before All of this, I would totally see you dating Kara anyway to be honest, I mean, since day one she's always been so nice and caring towards you."

The Luthor chuckled softly, "Before I found out about Kara...you know, being supergirl and all, I had feelings for Kara already, and well...We would have ended up the same either way, together"

The Asian smiled, "You're gonna be one hell of a family, Super and all", The woman chuckled softly.

Lena blushed again, "Yeah, god I can't wait, I just…", The Ravenette sighed softly and touched her belly, "...wanna hold my baby already."

"Of course you do, you've been all giddy and smiley lately", Jess chuckles, "Anyways, have you already gotten the name down? Like for either gender, because I know You want it to be a surprise"

Lena beamed, "I have actually"

"Oh?", Jess is practically dying to know.

Lena winks, "But It's a secret, you'll have to wait until he or she comes".

Jess scoffs playfully, "Not fair, Lena, Not fair".

* * *

Maggie hums softly as she casually sips from her cup of coffee, she sits idly in her chair, simply waiting to be called out to the field.

But nothing.

It was a nice slow day today, boring, but nice. The only time she smiled was when Alex sent her the video of Kara proposing to a very pregnant Lena. It was heartwarming to see it, the way Kara bent down to a knee after saying such sweet words, her eyes were strictly on Lena, whom had broke out into tears.

It was truly beautiful.

Maggie felt another smile coming on, she sat her coffee down and leaned back against her chair, Soon an infant would be introduced to the group, a tiny addition to the superfriends.

She honestly felt giddy for the Super, she knew that Kara will no doubt be a good parent, the blonde had enough love for everyone, and that was all a child could ever need from their parent, love.

* * *

"I got someone to stand in for me while I'm gone.", Lena said as Kara put some of her's luggage inside the car.

"That's good, Baby.", Kara turned to Lena a warm smile present on her lips, she finished putting Lena's stuff in as well as her own, she closed the door behind her and reached out, she wrapped an arm around the Luthor and pulled her closer, she sighed contently, loving the feeling of having Lena so close, "So, Wanna stop by the DEO and say our goodbyes?".

Lena leaned against the super and nodded, she looked up, "Definitely", she closed her eyes and Kara leaned in and planted a soft chaste kiss against her lips.

"Let's get going then, Baby", Kara grins, she brings a hand over Lena's tummy for a moment and rubbed the belly.

The heiress felt a sense of security wash in, she sighed softly. For once everything was okay. "Yeah".

* * *

"A cottage in Ireland. That sounds far enough and safe enough to me", J'onn said with a small smile, his eyes had dropped to Lena's belly a few times.

Eliza sighed softly, "Another country. Gosh", she seems slightly concerned but she knew that the further away Kara and Lena were from Lex and Lillian, the better.

Alex smiled a bit sadly, "Was really hoping we could stick together, but with those two still out and about, this is for the best."

Lena hugged one of Kara's arms close, she smiled softly at the group. "It's only until someone gets them back in whatever cages they were in."

Kara smiled affectionately at the ravenette, she can't help but lean down and place a tender kiss against Lena's hair. "We'll be back, and maybe by then We'll have our Pot sticker in tow"

The group all chuckled at Kara's comment.

Lena hummed, "Maybe so, The baby's been kicking quite a bit, it's quite possible.", she unconsciously hugged Kara's arm a little tighter.

Lucy and Lois were both leaning against the conference table, both wearing fond smiles.

"Is it true that the gender is being kept a secret?", Winn couldn't help but ask with a wiggling eyebrow.

Lena grinned and nodded, "Yes, and up until now, Both Kal and Kara have yet to peek, and for their sakes, they will continue to refrain from doing so", Lena glanced towards Kal whom was smiling rather sheepishly in his seat.

Kara chuckled nervously, "It's so tempting sometimes"

The group broke out into a small fit of chuckles.

"How's about a bet?", Maggie pipped up, arms crossed over her chest, "I say it's a boy"

Kara smiled widely, "I'd like that"

Lena hummed, "I very much want a daughter, but whatever comes, comes", the Luthor blushed slightly.

Lois grinned, "I'm thinking boy too"

"Right, My abuela used to tell me about some belief she had, and well that's what I'm going by.", Maggie said as she put her hands on her hips.

Alex scoffed slightly, "Some wives tale isn't going to always prove factual, Maggie, I think It's girl", she said almost a matter of factly.

Lucy smiled, merely listening to bickering.

"I say Boy", Kal spoke up, "Boys are nice.", he crossed his arms over his chest.

Lena sent a playful glare towards the man of steel.

"N-Not that Girls aren't nice...you know…", Kal chuckled sheepishly.

Eliza smiled, "Girls are nice, better actually", the older woman said as she took Lena's side.

Alex grinned, "Their cute"

Lois and Maggie gasped, "Boys are cute too."

J'onn wore a soft smile as the women went back and forth.

James and Winn both chuckled.

The group was getting ready to send Lena and Kara off via one of the DEO's secure jets.

They wanted to ensure the safety of Lena and the unborn baby, so they made sure to plan for everything, Kara wasn't going to be inside the Jet with Lena, she and Kal would be flying beside the Jet to ensure it's arrival to it's final destination, Lucy and J'onn would be inside the jet for extra protection incase anything goes wrong.

"Well, Before the sun takes it's dip, we should start heading out", Kara says softly, she gives the group a warm smile.

Alex sighs heavily, she'll be away from Kara for god knows how long, the last time she and Kara had gone more than a week without seeing each other was while she was away attending college, she felt slightly anxious, She walked to the two women and wrapped them up in a hug, "Be safe you two, be sure to call me through that phone number I gave you two once you two are set up over at that place."

Kara and Lena both return the brunette's tight hug, "We will"

The trio break apart, Alex smiles softly at Lena and Kara, "Love you guys"

Lena feels her heart beat a little faster, She didn't expect to ever hear the words of deep affection from someone other than Kara, it felt odd, but also nice. She blushes lightly and shyly nods. Kara on the other hand grins and returns Alex's words.

Maggie gives Lena a thumbs up, "Take care Little Luthor."

"Take care of yourself too, Sawyer", Lena replies with a smile.

Kal stands up, he walks past the two, walking ahead of them to head to the jet, "I'll be back sometime after dinner", he said to Lois and waved.

Lois waved and then turned to Lena and Kara, "Safe travels you two, Can't wait for that Bun's gender to be revealed."

Kara chuckles, she and Lena break apart only to hold hands.

Eliza approaches the girls and just like Alex, Gives the two hugs, "Take care and make sure you both eat, especially you, Lena, you have to be in top shape to deliver that baby when the time comes.", Eliza winks at the Luthor.

Lena can feel the motherly affections from Eliza, After her and Eliza shared a talk by Kara's bed when Kara had recently been gunned down by Lillian, They somehow got a bond going, it was small, but with each time they saw each other, they grew closer.

J'onn turned to see Kal inspecting the Jet, he seemed to be staring the thing down, no doubt using his X-ray vision to make sure that the jet was safe. He silently stepped towards where the Man of steel was.

Lucy gave Lois a pat over the shoulder, "Bye", She said a bit awkwardly.

Lois smiled lightly, "Didn't the doctor say to not be out and about on the field?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "The bullet didn't go in that deep.", She then turned to go to board the Jet.

"Good bye then.", Lois sighed softly.

James and Winn both last to go up to the two women and properly send them off.

"Stay safe you two", Winn hugged Lena and then Kara.

James gave Kara a hug and gave Lena a hug as well, "Here, Take some pictures if the baby does come while you're over there", he gives an expensive looking camera to Lena, he smiles.

Lena smiles as she takes the camera, "We will"

Kara grins one last time, "We'll definitely take some pictures, Cat would definitely want to see them too."

The group all gave their final goodbyes and Lena was walked to the jet, Lucy and J'onn entering alongside her.

Kara and Kal both remaining outside, both prepared to keep the Jet safe.

a cottage in Ireland was going to be their safe place.

Kara couldn't wait to get there, to know that Lena will be 100 percent safe.

Lena, and their baby would no longer be under threat once they got over there, and that was all Kara needed to know to feel a sense of happiness return.

This was going to be perfect.

She and Lena will get to spend time alone together, no pressure or threat hanging over their shoulders.

Just them, and they can talk about things they'll do after their child comes, Discuss how they'll mend their lives together.

And finally be together through the bond of Marriage.

* * *

 _Hope it's been a good read y'all!_

 _We got a few more chapter to go before this gets wrapped up!_

 ** _Reviews are always welcomed!_**

 _Thanks for reviewing._

* * *

 ** _I Sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I may make!_**

* * *

 _Till next update! (Soon)_


	15. Chapter 15 Two Plus One P1

Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

 _ **Chapter:**_ _ **Two Plus One P.1**_

She would say that it was just her and Lena, alone in this cottage in Ireland, a cottage that really didn't seem like just some ordinary Cottage, Hell, it was huge and noticeable, but if Lena felt comfortable here, then this place was fine.

Her little Pot sticker was among them, not exactly born yet, but she heard that at Lena's stage in her pregnancy, hell even a little earlier than now, That the baby could hear what was going on outside of the womb. So Kara pretty much counted the baby as 1.

So as far as Kara was concerned, they were three in total.

a family of three.

Kara smiled widely. Lena is her family, Lena, her best friend turned love of her life, is pregnant with her first child, Lena is going to mother her child. It's almost unreal, like a dream. But a voice let's Kara know that it isn't a dream, that this is really happening.

"What's got you all smiley?", came a soft voice, a hand ran down from Kara's chest to taut abs.

Kara sighed softly as she shifted slightly, she turned to see Lena with her eyes closed, a small smile decorating her own lips.

For a moment, Kara took in the view, Her eyes just running over the side of Lena's face, simply appreciating it.

Lena finally opened her eyes and turned her face to face the Super stuck in awe. "What is it?", she asks with slight concern.

Kara nods her head and brings a hand over Lena's own, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong", she says softly, it's practically a whisper, "Everything's perfect, actually.", Kara leans forwards and plants a soft kiss against the tip of Lena's nose, she grins as she pulls away, she takes in how Lena scrunches her face slightly, it was always something she found cute.

The Heiress takes in a breath and nods, she seems rather happy, "It is...For once we don't have to worry about Mother or Brother coming for you or me. We can actually...focus on us, and our baby", Lena's lips begin to curl further into a smile.

Kara's gaze is soft and affectionate, she reaches down from under the sheets and presses her hand against Lena's belly, she feels her own heart race suddenly, "Yeah…", she sounds excited, out of breath really.

Lena feels Kara shifting closer to her, she feels the kryptonian's arm slipping under her head and she lifts her head to allow Kara's arm the access, she then feels the natural instinct to lay her head on Kara's chest, she smiles wider at feeling Kara's hand rubbing her belly softly.

"I love you, Lena.", Kara says as she turns to look up at the ceiling, "You know, I'm thankful...That I came to earth, even with the fact that I was knocked off course and left to wander the phantom zone for as long as I did. If I had come on time with Kal-El, I wouldn't have met you, I don't think I would know Love like I know it now.", The kryptonian feels her eyes water up, "You mean everything to me, You've made me feel things I've never felt before."

The heiress feels her chest fill with warmth, with what she knows is utter affection for the blonde, "I love you too, Kara.", Lena isn't like Kara in the Holding-back-tears area, Rather the tears simply come out, she breathes out a bit raspy, "God, I'm so blessed to have you, to have met you, to have fallen in love with you. You helped me see the better in myself, you saved me when everyone else just left me.", Lena closes her eyes, she allows herself to relax over the sound of Kara's heart thumping in the area where she has her ear over, "You've been beside me through thick and thin, You've done so much for me, You've even made me a Mother, and you're going to make me your wife.", Lena's lips quivers as she restrains a sob from coming on.

Kara knows that all of this, them two becoming more than friends, Lena becoming pregnant, wasn't something Lena ever imagined happening, the Luthor didn't see herself as someone worthy of that kind of love and life, She looked at herself as unworthy of such things. and deep down it pained Kara, she hated that Lena lived with that doubt and uncertainty. But relief is present as well, she feels Happy that Lena finally feels happy, that Lena has gotten what she's desired most. "As ironic or weird as it may seem, the universe Just has a funny way of putting things together. I mean c'mon, I just happened to be knocked off course long enough for you to be born?", Kara chuckled softly, she then slips her fingers between Lena's own, while somewhere deep down, she felt sadness for missing out on Kal-El growing up, she knew that everything had a reason for happening, even her and Lena crossing paths. "We were meant to be, Lena. No matter how it may seem to our families and friends...to the world. You and me were meant to cross paths. The Universe ensured that much."

Lena sniffled softly, "For once."

Kara's smile fades slightly, it dulls for a moment, "I will protect you, I will take care of you and love you, You and our baby will be my life.", the blonde spoke with determination, she spoke firmly, she spoke with promise.

The heiress calmed her breathing and nodded, she felt so light, so content and happy, she almost felt fear that this was all just some dream, that she'd wake up and find that she and Kara weren't together, that she wasn't pregnant and engaged to the woman that helped her create the baby she's so happily carrying.

"Kara?", Lena whispers softly, it's a tone of question that Lena uses.

Kara hums softly, brings her hand back to Lena's belly, she rubs the belly affectionately.

"I want to be a Danvers.", Lena says suddenly, her voice is slightly shaky.

Kara's eyes shift to Lena's still hand.

"a...Danvers. You want to take my last name on?", Kara asks softly.

Lena nods, she sucks in a breath, "I want to, I want to be Mrs. Danvers, I want our baby to also be a Danvers."

Kara isn't opposed to the idea, but she wants to know why, why Lena wants to take on the Danvers name.

"Not that I don't like the idea, but can I ask why?", Kara says cautiously.

Lena nods again, "This is a new chapter in my life, the start of something new, once my family is put back in whatever Cages they came out of, I want to properly move on with my life.", Lena sucked in a small breath, "I want to be able to start fresh for the sake of our daughter or son. For the sake of our family."

Kara understands, she knows Lena feels the need to rid herself of that name she inherited when she was 5, the name and all it stood for, the name that Lex and Lillian had plunged so deep into the depths of hate and darkness that Lena just can't see a way to pull the name out and start fresh with it.

"Very well.", Kara sighs softly, a smile begins to curl her lips, "Mrs. Danvers"

Lena returned the smile.

Kara shifted in the bed, she sat up and drew closer to Lena's lower body, she then bent slightly and pressed her lips against the fabric of the shirt, she hummed softly and looked up, "Can I?", Kara asked as she took a hold of edges of the Shirt.

Lena knew what Kara wanted to do, It was recommended that they both sing or talk to the belly with the baby, that it was healthy for them to hear their parents speak loving to them, "Of course, Baby."

Kara lit up and grinned. She took the edges of the shirt and tugged it upwards, "Hey little pot sticker", Kara spoke as she returned her hand to the swell, "It's Jeju", Kara's voice was soft, and she began to whisper against the Heiress's belly, she told short Kryptonian stories and also spoke about Alex and Kal-El, and then she'd begin to speak kryptonian, she'd pepper soft kisses over the tummy.

Lena gazed gently at the loving kryptonian, her heart thumping slightly faster, it thumped with love for the blonde, she couldn't help but feel so overwhelmingly happy, so much so that she began to cry softly.

"Baby?", Kara looked up from the belly and saw her lover with tears in her eyes. "Hey, baby, don't cry.", Kara shifted and returned to the Luthor's side, she wrapped her arms around her, "Don't cry.", she whispered softly and pressed kisses against Lena's hairline.

Lena nodded and smiled softly, "I just...Feel so happy."

Kara sighed contently, "Me too, princess."

Lena cuddled into the kryptonian and closed her eyes, not exactly ready to get up yet, "Stay in bed just a little longer."

"Of course. Anything you want.".

* * *

"Babe?", Maggie entered the apartment and looked around for her girlfriend.

"In the bathroom.", Alex opened the bathroom door, her hair was damp, no doubt she had just came out of the shower.

Maggie smiled, her dimples on display, "Hey, Babe. I brought some take out", she sat the bag of chinese takeout on the table.

Alex smiled affectionately, "Thank you, I'll be out in a bit", she winked and then re-entered the bathroom.

Maggie grinned as she sat down on a stool, she sighed softly.

With everything going on, Kara Getting gunned down and nearly killed, Kara and Lena's secret going out into the open, Lena being pregnant and Alex losing her job at the DEO, Maggie knew Alex must be emotionally exhausted. So tonight she was going to make it all about Alex.

"Sorry I wasn't ready before you came", Alex said softly as she finally exited the bathroom, and padded over to the ravenette in nothing but a short robe, "I took an extra long shower to ease the stress"

Maggie shrugged, her grin remained put, "It's okay, Babe.", the Sawyer got up and took her jacket off, she put it over the back of the chair, she then turned to Alex and stepped to her, "You know, robes are fairly easy for me to slip off of you."

Alex blushed slightly and shyly looked down for a moment.

Maggie knew what Alex wanted, it wasn't everyday that Alex just wore a robe with nothing under. "How about we eat after?", Maggie brought her hands to Alex's hips and pulled her closer.

Alex finally met Maggie's gaze and nodded, "We can do that."

"Yeah?", Maggie brought a hand to the front of Alex's robe and tugged the sash of the rob and in one swift moment, Alex stood before her naked, very much naked, once the robe fell to pool around her feet.

"Yeah.", Alex smiled sheepishly and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, "Bed?"

Maggie took in the view of Alex's bare form, she licked her hips hungrily, she moved both hands to the brunette's firm ass, palming it she sighed, "Definitely, Baby."

* * *

Eliza is wandering around the DEO lab her daughter used to work in, she sighed softly, now it appears that she'd be working here without Alex should the DEO call her in.

But then again, it wasn't entirely a bad thing, Her daughter had a normal job now, one that didn't mean being in the line of fire and possibly getting shot and killed or tortured. Alex was working at her soon to be daughter in-law's company as head of research and development, and from what Alex has told her, the pay is also better, and the benefits are amazing.

It makes Eliza feel happy, both of her daughters were happy, Kara was expecting a baby with Lena, and Alex was living a normal life...kinda, as normal as it can get with an alien sister who flies around with a cape and saves people. But yeah...Eliza feels happy.

She sits in a stool begins to type away at a keyboard, she was pulling a few files up, curious to see where Alura's AI was placed, she wanted to have a conversation with the Blonde's Mother's AI. She wanted to ensure that Lena would be okay, what were the chances she'd need to be taken care of by people better equipped than those ordinary hospitals.

Eliza needed to make sure her grandchild would also be okay.

* * *

The sound of sizzling came about, the scent of something delicious being made reached Lena's nose. "Mm, smells delicious, Darling. What are you making?"

Kara Turned to find Lena padding towards her, both hands holding her big belly, A smile formed on her lips, "Omelets, veggie, just how you like them, Princess.", she moves the pan slightly as the omelet is done, she shifts to go to the table with the plates and she slips the omelet onto Lena's plate and then one on her own plate. "The pancakes on the left are banana and the ones on the right are blueberry.", she grinned when she sat the pan down and returned to the table, rounding it to get to Lena's side, she pulled the chair out for her lover, "Butter is right there too."

Lena chuckled softly, appreciating Kara's cooking, and loving gesture, she sighs softly and pads to the table, Kara grins softly and she assists Lena in sitting in the chair, Lena chuckles, "I'm not handicap, Kara."

Kara blushes, "What, I just wanna help", her eyes are soft, they stare at her with affection. She then pushes Lena's chair in. "Hope you like the food.", she says shyly and then returns to the pan, she has a small package of bacon there, "Want bacon?"

Lena's emerald eyes are glued to the blonde's back, a smile curls her lips, she feels utter happiness fill her, the sight of Kara cooking for her is something she didn't ever expect before, but things have changed, and she's soon to marry Kara and mother Kara's child. Everything feels like a dream, but she knows that Kara and all of this is real.

"Bacon sounds nice. Gosh, With this pregnancy, what is vegan?", she can't help but joke. Since she got pregnant, Meats have helped her appetite and have kept her full.

Kara laughs out, it comes out cheery and makes Lena laugh with her, "The baby is probably gonna have my...large appetite."

Lena rolled her eyes playfully, "Of course the baby will, You and Kal can leave an all you can eat buffet with nothing left to serve, I can imagine the baby. Poor thing"

Kara scoffs with a smile, "Poor thing? Psh, I say that baby is lucky, Cat always said I was lucky to be able to eat anything and everything I wanted without getting fat, so if you tell me, I say that baby is lucky."

Lena hummed as if giving it some thought, "Don't fuel the baby's ego now."

Kara merely winked at the woman and grinned, "No promises.".

Kara quickly finishes up with the bacon and turns around with the pan in hand, she then carefully pushes the bacon strips onto an empty plate, she grinned "Help yourself.", she returns to the stove and puts the pan down.

The two quickly settle in their seats and begin to eat, Lena hums every now and then, she's clearly enjoying the food, "This is really good, Kara."

the super blushes slightly and nods as she's halfway done with her food.

"Lena?"

The ravenette looks up and hums.

"Um...After we get through all of this and well, after the baby is born...What are we going to do about...prevention?", Kara asked a bit awkwardly.

Lena sat up at the topic, she knew what Kara was talking about, and it truly was a topic that was worth bringing up, "I...Have no clue, we don't even know 100% how you got me pregnant...I mean I know we had sex, but what specifically caused this to happen is still unknown."

Kara slowly nodded her head, "Think after everything settles down we can look into that? I mean...It'll be awkward, but…"

"Can't risk having an army of babies? Definitely.", Lena blushed slightly and smiled, they definitely had to look into what happened in order to take steps into preventing another unplanned pregnancy.

"Unless we stop-"

"Having sex? No, sorry. I don't work that way, I'd rather risk getting pregnant again thank you very much."

Kara blushed, "But...But…"

Lena shrugged, "You aren't denying me of that body of yours.", she spoke with slight sass, she rose a hand to wiggle an index finger.

The blonde sighed out and leaned back in her chair, "Alright...fair enough. We'll have to talk to Alex though...or even, Eliza and see what they think...caused this...you know.", Kara's cheeks flushed, the tips of her ears grew red, clearly she was embarrassed by the thought of having to ask her Earth mother and sister for advice on how to prevent another pregnancy.

Lena sighed softly, this would be awkward. But that talk would be months on hold because she was sure she'd be too embarrassed to talk to Eliza and Alex about her and Kara's sex life.

"Probably, but we'll keep this talk on hold until then."

Kara nodded, she smiled sheepishly.

"Of course"

* * *

"I still Can't believe Kara knocked Lena up. This all a bit funny, but also cute.", Winn said as he typed away at his computer.

James nodded, sitting in the van, he and Winn were both going about their guardian things, both had chatted about Kara and how Lena seemed like a suitable woman to carry Kara's children.

"Lena is a beautiful woman, shes smart...super smart", he paused for a moment and then continued. "she's talented. Kara chose well.", James said with a light smile.

Winn turned around in his chair, "Lena's also a bit headstrong. Just like Kara. Those two are made for each other, despite the whole Super vs Luthor thing."

James nodded with a small smile still gracing his lips, "Clark was really protective of her. He really accepted Lena as a member of their family, Clark is really happy for them, and I think he wanted to know of it was possible to have children with a human"

Winn rose his eyebrows, "Oh gosh, is he trying with…", Winn smiled widely.

James nodded, knowing that Winn was referring to Lois. "He is."

"Wow, two super babies...can you imagine that."

James chuckled softly, "They're making their families, that's really nice, both of them have wanted nothing more than to settle somewhere where they can be themselves, and Lois and Lena are those places to them"

Winn nodded, he knew that Lena was important to Kara, the moment Lena would get into some form of trouble, Kara would quickly jump to help prove the Luthor innocent of any wrong doings.

It was so obvious that Kara had felt something deep for the Luthor woman.

"Kara's having a baby. God, Game nights are forever changed", Winn said softly, as if the realization had fully settled in.

James' lips curled into that dimpled smile, "Definitely.", the male knew that Winn's words were true, Kara would have a child to look after, and no doubt that Kara and Lena would have to move somewhere together under the same roof to raise their child, a child that both women were completely happy to raise.

"I wonder what it'll be", Winn chuckled out softly, "Think Lena's gonna have a boy?", the male's eyes seemed to glo with glee for Kara's situation.

James shrugged and nodded, "I think a Boy's largely possible, I mean, Clark said that the House of El was made up of mostly Men, Kara being one of the only females apart of that family, Usually the Els were male. So I think the chances of Kara's child being a boy are pretty much high."

Winn grinned, "Lena's looking forwards to a girl, I think it's best we keep this info a secret", He chuckled.

James nodded, "Oh yeah, if she catches wind of this she'll probably strangle Kara"

Both males laughed.

This whole situation had definitely ran by them with sudden twists, but that didn't matter, because at the end of it all, They were all one big messy family, even if they weren't blood related.


	16. Chapter 16 Two Plus One P2

_**Chapter:**_ _ **Two Plus One P.2**_

Showering together had turned into a norm for them, it had came natural to them after they got over their rocky phase in their relationship, Lena would bathe with a wounded Super to properly tend to her wounds, she'd make sure that her beloved super's wounds would be cleaned and disinfected.

and now, they bathed together with Kara looking after Lena, Kara gladly took to assiting the very pregnant human in cleaning up. Kara's super strength was definitely a plus.

"It doesn't hurt?", Kara asked softly as she finished waxing the ravenette's legs, she winced when she had to peel the wax off. Her hair sticking to her face a bit due to it still being wet.

Lena sighed softly, "You get used to it really.", she smiled softly as she sat on the stool, Kara was kneeling down.

They'd spent a good hour in the bathroom already, Kara was tending to all of Lena's needs, whether it be waxing or simply massaging the shampoo in the ravenette's scalp when they were in the shower, Kara began to handle that since Lena's stomach began to show. The blonde was loving and caring towards her human mate, she loved to shower Lena in affections and love. "I see", she said as she began to stand up to discard of the wax, she stood tall and lean, her muscles toned and all on show for the heiress to see, her figure could easily be mistaken for a god's own. Lena definitely thought this.

Lena's eyes raking over Kara's muscled back and toned butt, she licked her lips, bathing together was her favorite thing in the world, She loved the fact that Kara's body was bare for her to observe, she also liked how Kara didn't shy away from her, Kara would proudly and confidently pose for the Heiress, not caring that she was naked.

"Mmm, God", Lena took her bottom lip between her teeth as she felt the familiar sensation of lust coil in her lower abdomen, she was horny lately, very horny. She blamed the pregnancy.

Kara discarded the wax and returned to the ravenette that sat on the stool, a smile curling her lips, she allowed her gaze to drop to Lena's breast, she felt warmth flush her cheeks as she thought about how big they've gotten. "See something you like?", Kara stopped a good foot away from Lena and posed, she flexed her arms and puffed her chest a bit, she grinned, the blush still tainting her cheeks.

Lena moaned softly, she squirmed slightly in the stool, emerald eyes took in the super's wet, slick muscled body, she not so subtly licked her lips hungrily, she eyed a few droplets of water running down those strapping abs, "Definitely", she smirked.

Kara's grin remained confident, she knew Lena loved her body, whether clothed or unclothed, Lena always showed interest. She blushed slightly at the memory of their first time in bed together, The way Lena praised her strong body and admitting to loving it. It had given Kara a good boost in confidence.

Lena rubs her slick thighs together, "I think I Need some more assistance."

Kara's grin turns into a smirk and knows what Lena wants, "I'm happy to help, Mrs. Danvers."

* * *

"Gonna go to the DEO?", Maggie asked quite quizzically.

Alex nods slowly as she finishes drying her hair, she sighs softly as she turns to walk towards her closet, "Yep.", she merely says.

Maggie sighs softly herself, she knows that deep down, Alex was still crazy for weapons. "What for?"

"Pick up my last check, I never did go back for it, and to clean my locker out.", the brunette finds an outfit and drops the towel from her body, it pools around her feet as she begins to dress in clothing now.

The Detective smiles sadly at the Danvers's back, "Is your mom going?"

Alex nods, "she's been hanging at the DEO since her stay here started, I think she's trying to figure out how Kara..you know…."

"Got Lena preggo?", Maggie asked with a small chuckle.

Alex blushed slightly and nodded again, "Yeah...that."

"Shouldn't it be obvious though, I mean...they obviously had to have sex", The woman said shamelessly.

The Brunette nearly gags, she finally slips her shirt on and spins on her heel to turn around and face her lover, "Okay, 1, we don't use the word Sex in the same conversation my sister is the topic of, and 2, duh, of course we know that, what we really want to know is how it happened, what exactly caused Lena to get pregnant in the first place"

Maggie nods, and shrugs, "Okay and yeah…"

The Danvers sighs as she see how Maggie quickly spaced out, as if thinking- "What are you thinking?", Alex speaks firmly.

"Kara's...Kryptonian, An...alien, maybe there really is no need for an explanation, you know.", the woman says as a thought.

Alex crosses her arms over her chest, "There's always an explanation."

Maggie pursed her lips slightly and shrugged again, "Hopefully, It'd be a bit unfortunate for Kara and Lena if Kara gets Lena pregnant every time-"

Alex throws her hands up in the air and groans, "I get it, I get it. Jesus."

Maggie grins, she honestly loved teasing or just simply annoying the hell out of her girlfriend, "Just sayin'."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Alright, you pervy gay, I'm gonna go now".

Maggie nodded and stood up from the bed, "Cool, I'll walk with you, I gotta go to the station."

Alex smiles softly nods, "Alright, c'mon."

Maggie and Alex both exit the bedroom, they both grab their jackets and slip them on to their bodies, both walk out of the apartment together, their hands quickly meet and fingers interlock.

* * *

It's nice outside, slightly windy, but still beautiful and peaceful.

Blue eyes are filled with utter adoration, a hand happily rubbing Lena's belly, palm flat against the tummy, Lips part to release a chuckle when she feels a kick, a kick from her baby, "Hey there pot sticker, it's me, jeju", Kara cooes softly.

The heiress puts a hand over Kara's own, a smile curling her lips, "The baby's been kicking a lot lately", the woman leans into the kryptonian's side, she sighs contently when Kara's arm tightens around her, holding her closer, she lays her head onto Kara's shoulder.

Kara hums, the pad of her thumb caressing the tummy, "Soon, huh. I can't wait to meet him, or her, I can't wait to hold this little potsticker in my arms."

Lena closes her eyes and nods, "I can't wait either.", a smile curls her lips, she couldn't wait to finally hold her baby too, to mother it, to love it. She couldn't wait to start this new chapter in her life, motherhood.

Both women were sitting outside, on a blanket, a straw basket filled with sandwiches and snack was across from them, they sat under a tree, under the shade. Both simply just basking in each others presence, taking in the peace.

"I can't wait to marry you, Lena, to finally get started on building our family together, You, me, and this baby, us."

Emerald eyes slowly opened, taking in the sight of trees and luscious green grass. "Me either.", Lena's finger slipped between Kara's own, she held the hand tightly, her ring shining. "You know, I was thinking.", Lena starts, her voice soft.

"What were you thinking about, Baby?", Kara asks

"After we get settled in and Lex and Mother are both behind bars in god knows where, if maybe, we can have another...another baby."

Kara raises her eyebrows for a moment, "Another baby?", her tone is smooth, it shows no negative emotions towards Lena's out loud thought.

Lena nods, "I...I want a bigger family, you know. I want our child to have someone to talk to, to play with, I want our child to have a sibling, to not be alone."

Kara doesn't have to have Lena explain further more, she understands, she knows what Lena's getting at, and ahe respects it. her lips curl into a smile and nods, "I'd very much like it if we had more than one too.", she turns her head slightly and presses a kiss against Lena's hair, "two maybe even three?"

Lena blushes slightly, she'd certainly never seen herself having this conversation, yet, here she was, pregnant, her first child not born yet, and she was already asking for Kara to help her make another child.

She definitely wouldn't have imagined

"Let's stay at two for now, maybe wait a couple of years for them to get a little older and then we could try for a third."

Kara nods, she loves it, the idea of her future to be, a Wife, and children.

"Sounds like a plan, princess."

* * *

Alex looks around, she sighs softly, here she is, walking around the DEO with her mother, despite being 'terminated', she was allowed access to the place.

Well, her termination wasn't yet exactly...exact.

Apparently, J'onn stepped in for her, and she was currently just placed on short leave, which meant she was still tecniqually an agent.

"You're welcomed to come back, Alex.", came a voice from behind Eliza and Alex.

Alex hummed and turned around, she found J'onn standing by the door.

Alex smiled softly, "I...Like my Job at L-Corp", the Danvers said, she could see the martian's want to have her back at the DEO.

Eliza looked between the two.

J'onn nodded, "Can you...think about it?", the man said with a soft gaze.

Alex nodded, "Yeah...I will."

J'onn nods again.

Eliza smiles and places a hand over Alex's shoulder, personally, she likes the idea of her daughter leading a slightly normal life without the DEO, but if Alex wants to return to the DEO, it's really up to her. "She'll give it some thought, I'm sure."

Alex sighs softly when J'onn send a small smile towards her and her mother. She misses This place sure, but maybe it wasn't the best place for her, growing up, all she really wanted to do was stick in a lab, experiment with hi tech equipment and so on and so on, not play super secret agent, and chase down aliens. She loved helping Kara out and being there for her, but dealing with all the other aliens was just extra to her, Kara was the only thing she really wanted to keep track of when she joined the DEO.

"So?", Eliza said as she walked passed Alex and made it to a stool in front of a microscope, "gonna give it a thought?"

Alex sighed softly and shrugged, "I love guns and action, but...I think Working at L-Corp is great, Lena's nice, I have great benefits and all the high end equipment I need to still help Kara. I think for now My decision has been made, I want to stay at L-Corp."

The woman smiles, "Whichever makes you feel fulfilled, Alex."

Alex nods, she gets to her mother's side and pulls a stool up and sits in it, she sits the opposite way from her mother, her eyes looking out to the main Lobby, she sees Winn, Vazquez and many other agents walking about, papers and documents in hand, she sighs softly, just taking in the sight.

"I think I want to be alive to watch My niece or nephew grow up you know.", Alex says.

Eliza turns to see Alex looking through the glass walls. She understands where Alex is coming from.

"It didn't really bother me before, the thought of one day getting shot down, but now...everything's different, I want to be there for Kara and her children.".

and as Alex was going to speak, she saw a familiar breach open up in the middle of the lobby and agents jumping and running out of the way.

Eliza stood up and so did Alex.

"Looks like we got otherworldly company.

* * *

Kara smiled softly, "These sandwiches are good".

Lena chuckled softly, "Glad you like them, Baby.", Lena hums as she leans towards the super and presses her lips against Kara's cheek, she smiles against the cheek.

Kara grins happily. "I love you, Baby", Kara turns and presses a kiss against Lena's lips.

Lena's scrunched her nose slightly at the tasting the sandwich Kara was eating. She pulled away slightly, she remained close, her nose brushing Kara's own, and she giggles softly as she raises a hand to place it over Kara's chest, "We should really think About Baby names, shouldn't we"

Kara hums and nods as she melts into her lover's touch, "Yeah"

The heiress sighs softly, she pulls away, "Did you mean it?", she says suddenly.

Kara hums again, this time in question, she wears a confused expression.

"Alexander...naming the baby, if it's a boy.", the ravenette's voice drops to a whisper. Uncertainty begins to fill her. She searches her mate's eyes.

"Of course, I meant it.", Kara's response is immediate, "Baby, If it's a boy, We could Call him Alexander, I don't see why not."

Lena feels oddly content with Kara's response, she falls silent, and just leans into the kryptonian's side. A part of her was confused, confused because why would she name her first child after her xenophobic brother? And why did Kara seem okay with it? Kara, a kryptonian, the very alien race that Lex hated with a passion. She wondered, but she knew if she asked, Kara would say that Lex was still her brother, and Kara would remind her that Lex wasn't always evil and rotten to the core.

Kara fell into silence, seeing as Lena had fallen into her own thoughts, no doubt the heiress was processing her answers.

Both were bringing a child into this world, and both were eager to start their lives together, hopefully with little to no alien invasions or interdimensional threats getting in their way.

The kryptonian sighed, enjoying the view, the silence and atmosphere. It had been awhile since she actually felt this calm. After all, it was just her and Lena, alone together-

And just as Kara was going to close her eyes, a flash of light and a strong gust of wind startled her and Lena. Kara tensed but relaxed quickly upon locking eyes with a familiar pair of brown eyes.

"Barry!?", Kara gasped, not quite believing who stood before her.

The speedster grinned, "Heyyyy."


	17. Chapter 17 Filler 3 P1

**_This is a filler chapter guys, it takes place during the first 3 months Lena and Kara begin to date, and adjust._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ : _**Filler 3 P.1**_ ** _Month 1_**

 _The sound of lips coming together and pulling apart came about, it echoed inside the spacious office along with the sound of small moans. Two women laid on the couch in a deep makeout session, a ravenette straddling the Blonde's hips._

 _"Kara", The ravenette whined slightly against the super's lips, her breathing was uneven._

 _"Mmm", The kryptonian groaned lightly as she held the woman by her hips. Her lips curling just a bit at feeling her lover's breath against her lips._

 _"I have to go", Lena mumbled as she pressed one more kiss against the blonde's lips. sighing softly, she began to shift off the Danvers woman._

 _Kara hummed softly and began to let the ravenette go, she frowned slightly, already missing the intimate contact and closeness of the human. "Right, right…", Blue eyes looked to where the time was displayed over by the ravenette's desk where a small electronic clock was. "Sorry.", she apologized softly as she began to sit up._

 _Lena released another sigh, this one was much deeper. She gave the super a soft glance and began to straighten out the wrinkles in her skirt. "Come over tonight, Kara.", The CEO whispered softly, she looked down to the marble floor for a moment and then after a few seconds, she looked up to meet Kara's soft gaze, "I...I don't mean sex-"_

 _Kara smiled softly and chuckled, "I wasn't thinking about that, Lena". The blonde slightly cuts in, not wanting her lover to feel embarrassed about what she had said._

 _The ravenette nodded and took her bottom lip between her teeth._

 _"Want me to bring take out?", Kara questions as she stands up from the couch, her pink lips stained with Lena's red lipstick._

 _"Sure, and if you can, could you maybe bring me some of those pastry puffs from that bakery a couple of blocks down from L-Corp?"_

 _Kara nodded, her lips remained curled, "No problem, anything else?"_

 _Lena nodded, "That's it"._

 _Kara sighed softly and walked towards the woman, "Alrighty then, I guess I'll be seeing you later.", Kara stepped in front of the Luthor and settled her hands over the ravenette's hips, she then leaned in and closed the gap between their lips, "I love you.", Kara whispered softly as she pulled away. The heiress brought a hand up to her face and lightly pressed a thumb against her lips, gently rubbing her thumb to no doubt take the smudged bits of her lipstick off of her lips, Kara chuckled softly and then backed away to walked past the woman to get to the exit of the office._

 _Lena felt her heartbeat just a little faster, she turned around and spoke, "Be careful, darling", She said._

 _Kara paused as she reached out for the door knob, her lips remained curled, she turned to look over her shoulder, "I'll see you tonight.", with that, the blonde shot the woman a wink and opened the door._

 _Lena felt her chest fill with warmth._

 _She loved Kara, of course she did._

 _But she just wasn't ready to become that vulnerable yet. After all, she still felt the need to be wary._

 _'I love you too, Kara'_

* * *

 _Kara didn't come like she said she would._

 _Kara was badly wounded, beaten and tossed around like a ragdoll by some alien warlord._

 _and Lena had witnessed it first hand due to her staying at her office much later than she wanted to._

 _Superman, Wonder Woman and a man who called himself 'Green lantern' were beaten down, many buildings across the country suffered greatly, Coast City, Metropolis to National City. The final stop being National City, and Kara being the last Super standing was forced to give it all she had._

 _Everything was going well, Lena hadn't had the faintest clue of what was happening, not until a battered and beaten Supergirl crashed into her office. The sight of her lover all beaten, battered and bleeding broke her Heart. and just as quickly as Kara came crashing into her building, Kara shot off, flying towards the force that had beaten her so badly._

 _Ultimately, Kara won, Kal and Wonder Woman came in just before the alien could blast Kara again with another dose of heat vision. The three took the alien down, Kara delivered the final blow, and as she did so, the female super finally gave, and collapsed, barely clothed, her suit was tattered._

 _DEO personnel came in, helping Superman and Wonder Woman, and Alex of course went running to her sister's body._

 _It was all over the news._

 _and Lena felt anger build inside of her._

* * *

 _"What day is it? How long have I been out? Kal- and Wonder Woman-"_

 _"Woah there, Relax, Kara.". Hands pressed against the super's chest, trying to keep the super from moving too much. "Stay down, Kar. You aren't all better just yet."_

 _Kara's breathing was uneven, she looked around the room and then down to her body, she was half naked, bruises and small cuts still littered her body, she looked up. "Alex, how long was I out?", Kara asks again, her eyes searching Alex's own._

 _Alex tensed slightly, she removed a hand from her sister's body and ran it through her hair, she sighed deeply, Keeping her sisters gaze, she spoke, "Two weeks. You were in and out for two week, Kar."_

 _Kara's breath hitched, she sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes, she brought her hands to her face and groaned as she buried her face into her hands. "What of Kal, and the others?", she asked, her tone was shaky._

 _Alex sat on the edge of the bed to be closer to Kara, she sighed again, "They're all okay, that cousin of yours just got away with a few bruises, as for the other two, they sustained a few...broken bones, but they're all alive.", Alex moved a hand to Karas tense shoulder, "Relax."_

 _Kara grunted softly as she started to shift._

 _Alex now placed her other hand on her sisters other shoulder, "Kara, stop, you-"_

 _"Alex, let me go", Kara said as she began getting out of the bed._

 _The brunette rose her eyebrows in surprise, "Kara what's so important that you can't stay still?", Alex stood up as to try and further her efforts in keeping Kara down on the bed._

 _The kryptonian grunted again as she began to put more strength into getting out of the bed. She narrowed her eyes and her eyebrows scrunched slightly, "I don't want to hurt you", she warned as she grabbed both of Alex's arms, "Let me go", she locked eyes with human trying to keep her down. "I need to go."_

 _The white spotless room was filled with a beeping that came every few seconds, no doubt it came from the monitor that monitored if Kara was stable._

 _The human was taken aback, Kara had never been this insistent on leaving so quickly before. Kara had gotten put in an bed a few times, and each time she stood long enough to heal properly, but this time, Kara was anxious, to leave, too anxious. "Kara, you aren't properly healed, your still bruised up-", and before Alex could finish her sentence, Kara suddenly lifted them both up into the air, Alex yelped out slightly as Kara held her up by her wrists, "Kara!?"_

 _Kara groaned, she winced, and suddenly, both fell to the floor, Kara landing right on top of Alex, quickly winding the brunette._

 _Alex coughed, and moaned, "Damn...it", she screwed her eyes shut._

 _"Alex! Kara!", came a familiar voice, one that Kara knew all too well. "Jesus, Kara!", a blonde quickly got to Kara and Alex's side, both women were a mess of limbs._

 _Kara sucked in a breath and began to get up slowly, ignoring the human that raised her here on earth, she sat up straddling the brunette and merely gave Alex an 'I warned you' look, to which Alex glares, and she stands up and walks off much to Eliza's bewilderment._

* * *

 _Lena signed deeply as she took a swig of the wine in her hand, she sat in the dimly office, a pile of paperwork awaiting for her to go through._

 _It's been two weeks, two whole weeks since she and Kara made plans to get together after she left the office, two week since Supergirl crumbled to the ground after finally taking down the alien threat._

 _And Lena felt so utterly cold and alone._

 _But she also felt anger amongst other things, anger because That damn Alien had hurt her Kara, Anger because Kara, freely threw herself into that fight. She's spent these passed two weeks thinking, wondering, and feeling. She thought about Kara, and wondered what happened to Kara, and she felt sincere concern about Kara. Kara had been in just about every thought she had._

 _Lena sucked in a breath, her lips began to tremble slightly, and she felt that distantly familiar sensation of warm liquid running down her cheeks, she swallowed thickly and sat back in her chair, she wrapped her arms around herself and began to cry softly, her breath hitching and growing uneven, her chest aching, her body trembling. She missed Kara, While a part of her was still wary of the blonde and unsure, she still cared, she loved Kara, but didn't exactly love that other part of Kara._

 _She hated it, she hated What the Danvers was, not because she was an Alien, but because of all the lies and deceit that had just accumulated to what turned into a reality shattering reveal, that pushed Lena towards distrusting the person she once thought she could trust. Kara had always seemed a little too good to be human, Lena thought this, and maybe already knew this, she'd fallen too hard and deep for the reporter, she became blinded by her affections for the woman, too blinded to realize what was in front of her face, she was smart, yet she failed to register all the excuses and sudden disappearances from Kara's end._

 _And there it was again._

 _The anger that just kept persistently welling up inside her._

 _She sat straight for a moment and reached out, she grabbed the wine glass that sat empty on her desk, and she threw it across the room. A small whimper escaped her throat. The sound of glass shattering echoed inside the spacious office, she then sat back into her chair, her hands soon grasped at the arm rests of the chair, and she gripped it tightly._

 _She opened herself up to the blonde, and the blonde couldn't do the same for her?_

 _And just as Lena was getting deeper in thought, the sound of a small thump came from just behind on her balcony. And she knew._

 _The sound of the door opening and closing came, the sound of a small shaky intake of breath came, Lena turned, her cheeks stained with tear tracks, her eyes watery. Kara stood before her, small cuts and bruises on her face, Emerald eyes further scanned the kryptonians body, from the cuts and scrapes around Kara's face, that nasty purple bruise just under Kara's cheek, to the purple knuckles on the Super's hands._

 _"Lena-"_

 _"Save it", Lena cuts Kara off quickly._

 _Kara quickly shuts up, her lips pressed into a tight thin line, she grows visibly stiff._

 _"I had quite an amount of time to do some thinking.", Lena continues, she keeps her gaze firm and cold._

 _Kara's swallows thickly and stands silently._

 _Lena slowly began to stand up from the chair, she cleared her throat, and stepped forwards just a bit to lean against her desk, not trusting herself to walk too much for fear that she would walk towards the super and hug her tightly, for fear of surrendering to what she still thought was wrong of her to do. An odd feeling of guilt creeping up on her. She rose a hand to wipe away her tears, and then crossed her arms over her chest, "I think...this is a mistake.", she says, trying her best to wear a straight face._

 _Kara's face quickly fell, Blue eyes welling up and floating with unshed tears, She looked down for a moment and then looked up again, clearing her throat, "W-What's...What's a mistake?", her chest growing tight, she nervously rose a hand up to push her glasses up, a clear sign that Kara was growing anxious._

 _"Us", Lena says bluntly. "We...we shouldn't have ever gotten together. You lied to me, hurt me, and-"_

 _Kara now ran a hand through her slightly disheveled hair, "Lena...Lena I know I did wrong by you, but I'm trying to make it right, everyday, every moment I get to be with you-"_

 _Lena rose a hand up, stopping Kara from speaking further. "You didn't trust me, you lied in my face for so long."_

 _"I was trying to protect you"_

 _"You were trying to protect yourself!", Lena now raised her voice._

 _"I wasn't!"_

 _And both began to argue._

 _"You were! It was because-"_

 _"Don't say it was because you're a Luthor!"_

 _"It's true, Kara, don't lie to me!"_

 _Kara's heart was racing in her chest, "Your mother threatened me, she told me you'd hate me if you ever found out-"_

 _Lena scoffed, "and so you decided to believe her!? You decided to keep lying to me, everyday!?", The heiress now moved from her spot, stepping to the super. Her Emerald piercing eyes locked with those fierce deep Sapphire ones, "You played into what she said, and now everything's as fucked as she said it'd be.", her voice began to lower._

 _Kara shook her head, "What- what are you saying?"_

 _"I do hate you, Kara.", Lena said as stopped just an arms reach away from the hero._

 _The blonde's mouth fell open and closed for a few moments, like a fish out of water._

 _"Who knows how long you were going to keep it up.", Lena began to chew on her bottom lip. "You open me up, you saw everything, and still, you did something that you knew very well I hated. You proved me right, I was right to not trust people. I was right."_

 _The kryptonian wanted to speak, but couldn't find any words, her thoughts came and went faster than she could grasp any of them._

 _"I loved you, the Kara I thought I knew, my best friend. Not...this", Lena rose a hand and gestured in front of Kara. "...This, superhero person I hardly even know-"_

 _"You do know me, Lena-", Kara tried to counter._

 _"No I don't, The Kara I thought I knew isn't bullet proof, she isn't a super. The Kara I knew was clumsy and sweet. Human.", the Luthor begins to step back, "I can't be with someone who I really don't know, who I don't trust. I tried, I really tried, I wanted to get over it. But I can't."_

 _A small gasp breaks from Kara's lips and she turns around, she brings a hand up to her mouth to keep an on-coming sob at bay. She felt her chest aching, burning. She feels her heartbreak._

 _Lena is reaching her breaking point, a part of her wanting to truly forgive Kara, and hold her or be held by her, but the other part of her wanted Kara out of her life, two parts of her being, wrestling with each other. "Um", she clears her throat, tears start anew, rolling down her cheeks, "I need you to go, and just...stay away"._

 _Kara merely nods, shoulders shaking, knees trembling._

 _And go, Kara does, leaving the way she came in._

 _Lena gives it a few moments before finally crumbling to her knees, sobbing, full on ugly crying._

 _Lena had many reasons for why she thought it better to just push Kara away for good. All the lies and deceit wasn't a good way to start, everything was a lie from how Lena saw it. But another reason why, was because of the whole supergirl thing. Seeing Kara suffer at the hands of that alien threat, shook her to her core, it hurt her, seeing the way her lover- ex, was beaten down relentlessly, it just...bothered her._

 _They say the line between love and hate is just too blurred out._

 _And maybe they were right._

* * *

 ** _There will be three parts to this filler, after all, it's about the first three months Kara and Lena begin adjusting to the new reality of their relationship._**


End file.
